What is Love?
by writting is love
Summary: Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray fell in love. But they have a really rough road ahead of them.
1. Rachel Berry

**{This story is my first faberry one let alone a femlash sooo take it easy on me okay.**

**And I'm gonna try and makes this story with rachel's pov and maybe quinns. But heres what you need to know. Quinn is pregnant with Puck's baby, but she tells Finn the second she finds out so yeah he does'nt find out about the baby being puck's at sectionals.} **

**What is Love? Chapter one: Rachel Berry **

**Rachel's POV**

Things with Quinn and I were going great, sure there was one small thing well I guess big thing to other people, but not me. I have been cutting myself since the 8th grade. It started with little cuts here and there when my fathers were fighting. Then it got more frequent when I went to my freshman year of highschool. Now I'm in my Sophmore year and Sure when I found out Quinn was pregnant I was shocked, but I was'nt angry, because we were'nt even friends yet. We grew close when she told me it was Puck's. We grew even closer because we always worked together, and in glee teamed us together so that added to the closeness. Then we started hanging out more sleeping at eachothers houses, then one day she told me she was in love with me right after she kissed me. That she's been in love with me for years. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Sure I noticed her always staring at me from the corner of my eye, but one time I looked back at her and she just scowled at me, but then it all clicked! All the pornagraphic pictures she drew of me, and.. okay the picture I saw with my portrait had hearts on it, but when Santana and I saw she quickly wrote loser at the top of it after she erased my nose and drew a witch's nose. I now knew why she tortured me since 9th grade! It was because I gave her so many mixed feelings she freaked out and figured torturing me would keep herself away from me. She told me how sorry she was again for like for the upteenth time, and told me why she was such a bitch to me. But I can't just jump ahead of the story, cause I know I'll skip stuff, so I'll go back..just for you.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It all started when I walked in the bathroom during first block and heard someone crying. So I slowly walked over to the stall and lightly pushed the door open, and there she was Quinn 'fucking' Fabray crying. Like her life was over with. And for some strange reason I felt for her.

"What the hell 'Manhands'! Go away!" she yelled.

"Whats wrong Quinn?" I asked ignoring her bitch fit.

"Just go!" Quinn spat. MAking me angry, and pissed off.

"Quinn could you like not be a bitch for like a fucking second? I mean fuck I'm just trying to help you." I huffed making Quinn wince surprising her with my language.

I make a face of regret. Then bend down on me knee taking her hand and said "Look I'm sorry alright just talk to me okay, and try to be civil."

"I'm pregnant." she said as she saw my eyebrows lift in disbelief.

"How far along?" I asked

"Two weeks." She sobbed lean down on me nuzzling her face in the crook of my neck.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I took ten tests." She said crying.

"It's not Finn's is it?" I said.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows. "How did you know?" she asked sniffling.

"Because Finns' still a virgin." I stated.

She burried her face in her hands as I rubbed her back.

"Look Quinn I'm not going to tell anyone because it's not my secret to tell, but you need to tell Finn. You can't keep this from him." I said.

"Why are you being so nice too me? I've been so horrible to you, and yet here you are taking care of me. I thought you hated me." Quinn breathed out as tears slide down her face.

"Quinn I don't hate you. I never have and I never will. I was'nt raised that way. Hate is'nt in my vocabulary." I answered as I grabbed some toilet paper and wipped away her tears.

"Are'nt you going to ask me whose it is?" She huffed.

"No. Not unless you want to tell me." I say.

Quinn stares deeply in my eyes trying to find a sign that I'm hidding. As I stare deeply in her dull forrest green eyes.

"Quinn you don't have too tell me." I say.

"It's Puck's." she says before she startes crying again. "God! How could I be so stupid!" She cries out. I pull her into a hug not knowing what too say.

Finally after an hour of her crying on my shoulder I pulled away noticing the dissapointment on her face.

"Look Quinn why don't you just skip the rest of the day." I say.

"Will...will you skip with me?" she asks. I making a weird face.

"Uhhh..why?... You hate me?" I ask shocked.

She lightly laughs smiling. "I don't hate you Rachel." She says smiling. Which makes me a little weirded out yet better that I made her laugh let alone smile.

"So will you?" she asks again. Making me furrow my eyebrow. "I mean only if you want to." She says looking down at the tile.

_"Damn it!" I think to myself why does she have to throw that face at me._

"Oh sorry it's just...nevermind...ummm sure yeah I'll skip with you." I say standing up picking her up along with me. We walk out the door and she asks "So my car or yours?"

"Well I don't have a car yet so yours I guess." I say.

"Alright." She says starting to lead us.

When we get to her car I smile cause it's an orange bug perfect for Quinn although she does'nt seem much as an orange person. When she starts the ignition her ipod starts playing one of my favorite songs _'Take a picture' by Filter_.

"Wow Quinn Fabray listens to FIlter." I state smirking.

"You know this song?" Quinn asked me surprised.

"Of course I do it's one of my favorites." I said smiling

"Wow...so where should we go?" She asks me turning her head torwards me.

"Umm we could go to the park?" I said.

"Yeah. Okay park it is." She says smiling then slowy backs the car in reverse then in drive taking us to the park.


	2. Quinn Fabray

**{This chapter is Quinn's take on the first chapter i wrote.}**

**Quinn Fabray's Pov**

Quinn Fabray started her morning off with a pregnancy test then another then another till she went through ten tests. When her mother finally called her down for breakfast she started her day with a lie, when her mother asked what took her so long. Then another when Finn asked her what's wrong, and another when she told Santana and Brittney a stupid story of why she could'nt go to cheerios practice so she could tell Puck the news. But overall Quinn had been lieing for years about one thing and one thing she could never let out of the bag. Her love for Rachel Berry.

She had been in love with Rachel Berry since the day they met which was in kindergarden. They had used to be bestfriends till the next semester of 8th grade. She cut off her ties with her because coach sylvester recruited her in front of her parents along with Santana and Brittney. So when they got kiddnapped by the senior cheerios they were told about everything in highschool, and said that there always has to be one girl too torture, and who does she choose? She chooses Rachel Berry, Because apparently they had tried to recruit Rachel as well, but turns out Rachel declined them, and no one says no to the cheerios. It killed Quinn when she had to throw slushies at Rachel, and act like she was loser.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Quinn ran torwards the bathrooms after telling Puck she was pregnant she hide her self in a stall crying to god. Asking him why this happened to her. Why she could never just be happy again, why? She was always the good girl. She prayed everynight went to church every Sunday even helped out by tutoring kids in the first grade.

Then she heard it the voice that made her heartbeat so fast she began quiver.

So she snapped saying something she wish she did'nt.

"Whats wrong Quinn?" Rachel asks her.

Quinn wanted just fall in her arms and tell her everything, but she knew she would probably get an ear full. So she just needed to push Rachel away.

"Just go!" Quinn says noticing how mad she made Rachel who blew up on Quinn as well.

Quinn had never seen Rachel this mad or even heard her say a single curse word. Till now.

"Quinn could you like not be a bitch for like a fucking second? I mean fuck I'm just trying to help you." she huffed making me wince at her calling me a bitch.

When Rachel bent down to hold Quinn's hand. Quinn sucked in her breathe. She had'nt felt Rachel's skin on hers in long time. When Rachel aske d Quinn just to talk to her and be civil Quinn's heart swelled at the kindness Rachel was giving her even though she did'nt deserve an ounce of it.

When Quinn told Rachel how far along she was she broke down finding comfort in Rachel's sweet scent. She found herself in the same position again after she told Rachel Puck was the father. She knew Rachel was probably still shocked even more that Quinn is confiding in her, and in a deep hug to where they could feel eachothers heartbeats. Quinn surprised when she asked Rachel to skip with her she said 'yes', Rachel Berry never skips

Quinn was nervous letting Rachel in her car because she always got so shy around Rachel when they were alone, but all the nervousness went away when she was surprised at how Rachel knew the song _'Take a picture' by Filter_.

As the song filled the car Quinn made quick glances at how Rachel looked so at ease with her hand out the window letting the air run through her fingers. '_God she looks so beautiful Quinn says smiling to herself.'_

As Quinn waited for the light to turn green she thought about letting Rachel know how she felt about her, but she did'nt know how. She did'nt even know if Rachel liked her in that kind of way. Maybe she would just have too test the waters, but first she needed to go back to being friends. Build back on their friendship they used to have.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As they walked the park they stopped at a perfect spot right and sat down.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Rachel asked looking at Quinn then went back to watching the clouds in the sky.

"Yeah it really is." Quinn said staring at Rachel. Half of her hoping she would look back, and the other half hoping she didn't notice at all.

Suddenly Quinn saw red seeping through her jacket. "Rachel.." She gasped grabbing her arm. To lift her sleeve up. Quinn saw a scratch on Rachels wrist. Rachel pulled her hand back.

"Oh it's just..it's just from the cat. It scratched the hell out of me this morning." Rachel said wipping the rest of the blood away on her jacket.

"I thought you hated cats." Quinn said remembering what Rachel had said to her all those years ago.

"Yeah well people change Quinn you of all people should know that." Rachel snapped making Quinn wince in the process.

Rachel sighed "I'm sorry. I did'nt mean to snap at you." Rachel said.

"No don't be your right people change. Besides you have every right to snap at me. I put you through hell...thats why I wanted you here with me so I could get too know you again, and to aplogize and hopefuly be friends again..." Quinn stated really wanting to say _'and maybe more'._ Rachel arched her eyebrow in confusion.

"Look Rachel, I'm sorry when my parents found out about your dads he would'nt let me near you or he said he would really give it too me, and made me join the cheerios. The cheerios wanted me to pick on you cause you turned down the chance to be a cheerio, and if I did'nt then they would and I did'nt want them to do it so I did. So I figured it would be easier to stay away from you." she said

"And I'm sorry for everything I ever did to hurt you. I love you." Quinn said tears falling hoping Rachel wouldn't leave her, and hate her.

"Wow you... you just called me Rachel." Rachel said not thinking anything to the 'love you' Quinn just said. "...that's...are you sure your not just pulling some sick prank on me?" Rachel asked glaring at her.

"No! No! I promise! I swear! I swear, Rachel please I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but-" Quinn was interupted by Rachel's words.

"It's okay Quinn I...I forgive you." Rachel said taking Quinn by surprise.

"Really? Are you sure? Cause I know I hurt you Rach and if your not ready to forgive me I'd understand." Quinn said wipping her own tears away.

"Yes. Sure it might take me a little while to get used to you, but yeah I..I forgive you." Rachel said taking Quinn's hand.

Quinn took her hand back then crushed Rachel down to the ground with a hug.

"Thank you so much Rachel you don't know how much that means to me." Quinn said breathing in Rachel's shampoo scent.

"Wow...uhh..okay haha" Rachel said still under Quinn.

Quinn slowly rouse her head meeting Rachel's gaze. For a second Quinn thought about leaning in and kissing her, but she was saved by the bell or in this case ringing.

Rachel's phone was in her front pocket of her skirt so when it vibrated and rang a what sounded like a xylophone tinging at the same time it sent an arousal though Quinn's body. Especially When Rachel's surprisingly strong arms were suddenly around her tight body pushing her up.

"Sorry." Quinn muttered her face as red as the color on her cheerios uniform.

"Oh no really it's okay Quinn." Rachel said getting her phone out of her pocket. "Uhoh." Rachel said looking at her caller id. "Quinn do you mind if I go take this?" she asked.

"Oh no go ahead." Quinn said giving Rachel a loppsided smile.

Quinn sighed as she watched Rachel's legs in her incredibly short skirt walk off.

_"How am I sapose to do this..why would she even want me I'm pregnant, and I've been a total bitch to her. I need to talk to-" Quinn was interupted by her phone._

"Thinking of the devil herself." Quinn muttered chuckling too herself. She flipped open her pink razor phone reading a text message from Santana.

_'Hey Q where the hell are you?"- S_

Quinn started texting back immediately.

_'I'll tell you all about it later I promise, and don't worry I'm okay. :) '- Q_

Quinn shut her phone as soon as she saw Rachel smiling heading back torwards her.

_'God I love her smile' Quinn says to herself._ Barely containing the flutteringness in her stomach that made her smile wide and her cheeks blush.

**{Sorry for the short updates, but I made up for it by writing Rachel's pov as well. I just need to know do you guys like that I write for both of them or should I just write for Rachel, and maybe once and a while make a Quinn pov?**

**Oh and what should Rachel's fathers names be? Let me know fast cause I wanna to start on the next chapter tonight.}**


	3. Life is Short

Chapter 3 "Life is Short"

**Rachel's POV**

When Quinn told me how sorry she was. I couldn't believe it seriously there are no words. I know some people might have told her to screw off after the way she's treated me, but when I saw her I saw the girl that used to be my bestfriend. I mean how could I not forgive her? If it was the other way around I know I would feel like crap.

So when I took her hand to let her know I forgave her, and she took it away I thought _'Great..well at least I got too see my old bestfriend for what seemed like an twenty minutes.'_ Then she gives me this bone crushing hug and say's _"Thank you so much Rachel you don't know how much that means to me." _I felt happy hugging her, but then I noticed she never got back up. I could feel her breathing me in. I figured she just was trying to find out what sort of shampoo I use, but then when she lifted her head up and looked me in the eyes. For an instint I felt like she was going to kiss me. Till my phone rang. When I got us both to sit up I saw her blushing, and I kept thinking _'No..no she can't be.. no..no way, notuh.. not Quinn Fabray. It's probably just her hormones making her this way.'_

When I answered my phone it was my father well both of them they put me on conference call.

"Hey dad, daddy." I say in my sweetest voice as possible.

"Hello sweetheart" daddy say's too me.

"Hi pumpkin." My dad say's too me as well.

"Rachel care to tell us why you are not in school?" My dad asks.

"Umm...uhhh." I say looking over at Quinn who's looking off into the day in thought.

"Rachel. Do not lie too us. Tell me where you are right now." My dad warns.

"Dad when have I ever lied to you?" I ask.

"She's got a point sweetie." my daddy say's

"Okay sorry. I'm just worried pumpkin you never skip school." my dad say's.

"I'm sorry dad. It's just...do you guys remember Quinn Fabray?" I say already knowing both my fathers know very well who she is.

"You mean your ex bestfriend who ditched you? Yes sweetie we remember vividly. What did she do to you." My dad asks coldly.

"Dad, be nice." I warn. "Well I found her in the bathroom stall crying her eyes out, and when I finally get her to talk too me she told me she's pregnant." I say.

"How far along is she?" my daddy asks.

"She said two weeks." I say back kicking around some rocks on the ground.

"Oh wow." my daddy said.

"Anyway's I said she should probably just skip the day so she can think, but she asked if I could go with her, and of course I said 'yes'. Then she just apologize's to me for everything she's ever done to me. Telling me why she had to treat me that way. So I forgave her." I say knowing my dad won't really like the fact that I forgave her so fast.

"Rachel she's been torturing you since you second semester of eighth grade. You've gone through so many tears,"

"and clothes." my daddy chimed in.

"because of her." my dad finishes.

"I know dad, but she told me her dad made her stay away from me or he'd hurt her, and when she joined the cheerios they were already mad that I rejected them, and so they made her torture me or they would. And when she looked at me and hugged me it was like my bestfriend was back,...and she needs me. Besides don't you guys say forgive and forget?" I say knowing they really don't and I wish I hadn't.

"Baby doll I'm Jewish." my daddy say's laughing. "We won't ever forgive and forget about the holocaust. Would you?" he asks.

"No daddy I wouldn't," I say.

"And I'm black muffin would you ever forgive and forget about slavery?" my dad say's sternly.

"No dad I wouldn't." I say sighing.

"Then why sweetie why so fast to forgive and forget?" he asks me.

"Because dad I miss her. Look I'm not gonna waste my time staying angry with her when she's a total wreck. Life is too short too hold grudges. She's a good person at heart.. I know it." I say with confidence

I suddenly hear my daddy sniffle. "Daddy..are you okay?" I ask bringing me back to my memories that I tried so hard to push away.

"Yes sweetie I'm just so proud of you." he says. Making me smile.

"Thank you daddy. So am I off the hook?" I ask hopefully

"Just next time let us know okay. Please." My dad said.

"Okay dad. I love you, and you too daddy." I say smiling.

"We love you too pumpkin." They say back to me.

I hang up making my way back to Quinn, and for some reason Quinn blushing, and her beautiful smile gives me butterflies in my stomach.

**{Sorry for the short updates I just need to know do you guys like that I write for both of them or should I just write for Rachel, and maybe once and a while make a Quinn pov?**

**Oh and what should Rachel's fathers names be? Let me know fast cause I wanna to start on the next chapter tonight.}**


	4. I Promise

**quinns take. Not really a pov. Oh and if you don't like it then don't read it. [:**

**What is love? chapter four I Promise**

"Hey, sorry about that." Rachel say's sitting next to her.

Quinn smiles and says "Oh no it's fine really."

"Soo...what do you wanna talk about?" Rachel asks looking at Quinn.

"Umm how do you think I should tell Finn?" Quinn asked her.

"Sit him down, and tell him the truth. Yeah he might be angry, but it would be better to tell him now. You know instead of telling him it's his baby, then down the road he finds out it's not. He'd be crushed. His heart would literally break in two." Rachel say's to Quinn.

"Your right. I just don't want to see his face when I do tell him." Quinn frowned knowing it won't be pretty.

"Do you love them? Puck and Finn I mean." Rachel ask's bluntly.

"Finn, yes, but as a friend, and Puck haha no, no way. Puck got me drunk because I was so..." Quinn stopped herself.

"So?... what?" I asked her.

"Depressed." Quinn murmmers, but what she was about to say is _I was insanely jealouse about the way you sang to Finn that day. Looking at him the same way I wished you would looked at me._

"Oh. Just one of those day's huh?" Rachel mumbles.

"Yeah...Oh my parent's are going to burn me like a witch at stake." Quinn cries."How am I going to tell them?"

Rachel pulled her back in her arms holding her tight. Quinn sqeezed Rachel tight crying in the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry about calling you a bitch earlier." Rachel mumble's right beside Quinn's ear, sending shivers all over her body.

Quinn chuckled "It's okay." Quinn then realized her lips rubbed against Rachel's skin. "Oh my gosh Rachel I'm so sorry." Quinn said jolting up her face flushed.

"It's okay Quinn." Rachel laughs letting Quinn go sitting with one leg under the other. Quinn just stared staring straight ahead still smiling.

Quinn couldn't help but notice a faint scab on Rachel's thigh. _'No. No Rachel would never do that. Could she? I don't even know her anymore. Another one of my faults.' Quinn thought to her_self.

Rachel slowly turned her head torwards Quinn. "What?" Rachel asked laughing.

"Nothing I just missed you so much. You being there everytime I had a bad day." Quinn began to tear up.

"I missed you too." Rachel said back to Quinn. Rachel scooted next too Quinn pulling her into a side hug. "Well I'm here and your back, so ...um don't cry." Rachel said making Quinn laugh.

Soon they were having a great time. Just laughing and getting to know one another again. They even played tag, they had so much fun together they had no idea it was already 4 o'clock.

After playing around they tumbled to the ground looking at the clouds. Quinn layed her head on Rachel's stomach. They were soon pulled out of their world when Quinn's phone rang.

Rachel laughed at Quinn ringtone "Haha! Punk B*itch by 3OH!3? Who is that for?"

"Santana." Quinn laughed.

"Haa nice." Rachel laughed.

Quinn reached for her phone and read the text from Santana.

_Q get your ass to my house now! ASAP- S_

Quinn sighed she really didn't want to take Rachel home, but she really wanted to talk to Santana. "Well I better go see what Santana wants. Come on I'll drive you home." Quinn said standing up.

"Alright. Will you be alright?" Rachel asked her.

"Yeah I will." Quinn smiled reasureing her.

"Okay, but you know where to find me." Rachel said getting in the car.

After Rachel told Quinn direction's to her house Quinn made her way to the Berry residence.

Quinn could tell just by looking at Rachel's house that the Berry men must be a very warm and welcoming family. The house was a perfect two story dream house in the suburbs.

"Wow your house looks lovely." Quinn breathed out. Her house was nice the american dream kind of house big and giant with the white picket fence in front, but the truth was it was always cold and welcoming in her home.

"Thank you Quinn. I would invite you in, but it looks like Santana needs to talk too you." Rachel said to Quinn looking at her phone that kept flashing.

"Maybe...maybe I could come over tomarrow night. It's Friday so no school." Quinn asks hinting for Rachel to ask her to spend the night.

"Yeah that sounds great...would you..would you like too spend the night?" Rachel asked taking Quinn's hint.

"I would love too." Quinn said smiling.

Right before Rachel turned to leave she said to Quinn "Hey Quinn,"

"Hmm" She smiled.

"It was nice getting to hang out with you again...even if it started out shaky." Rachel had no idea how happy Quinn was right now.

"It was great hanging out with you too Rach." Quinn couldn't stop smiling and waving to Rachel as she shut the door.

Quinn turned up the music as she smiled making her way to Santana's house.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Finally!" Santana sighed pulling Quinn inside and dragged her upstairs.

Quinn took a seat on her bed next to Brittney who was just smiling at her.

"Hi, Q" she said with a cute smile that made everyone want to hug her.

"Hey B." Quinn said hugging her.

"Okay so...what the hell? Where have you been all day? You ditch us this morning then skip school not coming back for cheerios practice what's wrong?" Santana asked knowing something was up with the blonde.

"Well two things actually." Quinn said looking down.

"Alright well then start with why you ditched us this morning?" Santana saw Quinn's lip quiver.

"Quinn were your bestfriends please tell us." Brittney said to her.

"I'm.." God Quinn wished Rachel were there with her. "I'm prgnant." She started crying as Santana stood mouth still open, and Brittney pulled her into a hug holding her while she cried. Santana took a deep breath then walked over to them and held Quinn with along with Brittney.

"Is it Finn's?" Brittney asked.

Quinn shook her head no. "Puck's." She sucked in her breath waiting for Santana's wrath, but none came. Instead Santana held her tighter.

After what seemed like an eternity of their group hug. They finally pulled apart.

"Is that the reason you skipped today?" Santana asked.

"Yeah." Quinn said backlooking down.

"By yourself? Where did you go?" Brittney asked what Santana was wondering.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you guys about." Quinn lightly smiled.

"Well go on." Santana said.

"I took the test this morning in the girls bathroom. That's why I ditched you guys this morning, and it was positive, so I started crying. That's when Rachel came in and asked if I was okay, and-" Santana cut Quinn off.

"Wait a minute...Rachel? As in Rachel 'Manhands' Berry?" Santana gaped.

"Don't call her that. I don't want anyone calling her names or bulling her again. Got it?" Quinn growled at her two bestfriends.

"What! Why!" Santana yelled. "Your the one who-" Quinn cut Santana's words off.

"I know what I said, but I only said that because Crystal made me, and my dad made me cut my ties with her." Quinn said making both girls in front of her confused.

"Huh?" Brittney asked.

"Me and Rachel used to be bestfriends. Till second semester of 8th grade and I stopped being her friend." Quinn stated.

"Oh yeah I remember that." Santana said.

"So then what happened?" Brittney asked.

"Well another reason I pushed her away is cause..." Quinn trailed off blushing like crazy.

"Holy shit...you got eyes for Berry." Santana breathed out.

Quinn looked up and smiled brightly.

"Really Quinn? Awww since when?" Brittney asked making a sweet smile for her friend.

"Since I met her." Quinn sighed in a daze of memories.

"Wow...aww that's so sweet...is'nt it sweet san...kind of like us." Brittney smiled.

"Tell us what happened Q everything." Santana said anxiously.

"Well I snapped at her and she snapped back, and called me a bitch, and she knew she hurt my feelings so she apologized. We were in the bathroom for god knows how long. She was just holding me. Finally when I stopped blubering she said that I should just skip the rest of the day and think. So I asked her to come with me, and she said yes, and-" Santana cut Quinn off again with a harty laugh.

"Ha! Berry skipped school for you the girl who treated her like shit." Quinn glared at her then said.

"As I was saying...we just talked and had fun. She took my mind off of everything." Santana cut her off again mumbling. "But her."

Quinn couldn't help but smile and giggle along with Brittney.

"So...do you think she has a thing for you too?" Santana asked

"I don't, but maybe I'll find out tomorrow night." Quinn said smiling.

Brittney giggled causing everyone else cause it was just that contagious.

Quinn stopped looking at Santana's now fading scar. Remembering something else that she hoped was really just a cat scratch.

"Hey Q what's wrong?" B asked.

"Well their was one more thing...when we were at the park. I saw blood seeping through Rachel's jacket where her wrist is." All three of the girls went silent remembering Santana's dark phase.

"What did she say?" Santana immediately asked.

"She said it was a cat scratch." I say

"She's lieing." Santana said shaking her head.

Quinn kept talking ignoreing what she said. "I said '_You hate cats.'_ and she snapped back making a really good point, so I didn't bother. Then later on I saw another scab on her thigh."

"Look Q I know you don't want it to be true, but come on you need to face the facts... I mean with everyone bullying her... it makes sense. Look you said your staying the night at her house tomorrow night. Just snoop around, either in her drawers or bathroom. Mainly look in her bathroom drawers, but Q whatever you do. DO NOT. I reapeat DO NOT corner her about it. She'll just push you away. You need to let her know that your there. You need to wait till she has fully trusted you again. Got it?" Santana said sternly

Quinn listened carefully and nodded "Okay." She said quietly.

After a few moments of silence Brittney broke it. "San?"

"Yes sweetie." They all looked at her blue eyes that had tears forming.

"Please tell me you'll never do that again, and that Rach will be okay." Santana scooped the blonde in her arms.

"I promise I won't." She whispered. Quinn whished her and Rachel would one day have this kind of relationship.

"You forgot about Rachel." Brittney sniffled.

"I can't promise that B." Santana pulled back looking her eye's.

"Say it S." Brittney grumbled. "Say it. Say Rach will be okay." Brittney cried.

Santana closed her eyes tightly. "I promise." She whispered. Santana knew that with that promise she just made to Brittney ment that she had to be Rachel Berry's new guardian angel, and damn it she never broke a promise to Brittney, and she won't start now.

**Sorry about the late update guys I got sidetracked with my other story the 'trick is to keep breathing'. This chapter was originally going to be called 'guardian Angel but then it would clash with the next chapter so I was thinking of writting a one shot for Santana's look on Rachel It would go with this story, but I just wanted to tell you to keep a look out for that one.**


	5. Seeing You Again Gives me Butterflies

Chapter 5 "Seeing You Again Gives me Butterflies"

**Rachel's POV**

Being with Quinn today was the happiest I've been in a long time. We couldn't stop laughing, it was like we were right back to where we left off. The way Quinn was with me seemed a little odd though, but I don't care I got her back in my life and I just hope it's not a sick joke to pull on me.

I snap out of my thoughts to my daddy knocking on the door.

"Hey sweetie how was your day of playing hookey?" he smiled at me.

"Sorry daddy, but I didn't want her by herself." I say putting my notebook down.

"I know sweetheart I just wanted to check on you." He smiled.

"Where's dad?" I ask.

"He had a emergency surgery." my daddy tells me.

"Oh okay. Daddy?" I say.

"Hmm?" he responds.

"Is it okay if Quinn spends the night tomorrow?" I ask.

At first he looks at me a little surprised then tells me. "Yes honey, yes of course."

My daddy gets up and kisses my forehead and asks smiling "How does tofu sound?"

"Sounds great." I smile.

Once dinner is ready my daddy and I eat and watch TV first we watch '_the office', then '30 Rock'. _After it was time for bed I couldn't help, but feel excited yet scared all at the same time. Half of me thinking that Quinn might go back to being hbic mode or might slushie me and say it was all a joke. But then again the other half of me believed her. I guess I'm just gonna have to wait and see tomorrow.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I wake up at six in the morning by working out then take my shower then change and wait for my daddy to give me a ride to school.

Usually when I walk in the school ten minutes later I get slushied. Finally I saw Azimio and Dave walking torwards me both with Slushie's in hand. So I prepare myself, but instead Santana stops in front of me facing both jocks. She grabbed both of their shirts pulling their faces to her and says "If you or any other of your buddies even think or come near Rachel to slushy her or call her names I will grab both of you hockey sticks and shove it up both you asses. Got it." She growls at them.

They nodd and scrurry off.

"You alright?" She asks me.

"Yes...thank you Santana." I say still a little scared of her.

"No problem, and don't worry no one is gonna mess with you again." She says to me.

"wh..why?" I stutter.

"Because if Q and B are your friends then your mine too." She tells me then walks off to her own class.

_'Whoa now that was weird' I think to myself._

I shake it off and start walking to my first block class.

After French I go to next class, which is pretty much a slack off class because it's useless. Well not anymore I guess it could help me help Quinn. It's a child development class. Mrs. Kegans a fake blonde stupid teacher used me as an example it made me a little pissed but I shaked it off and went to my next class. Which was Bimm, Business image and Multimedia. Again it was required as well as my stupid french class, but the child development the school just pushed me in there. Finally lunch time! I started quickly walking to the commons since it was all the way on the other side of the school. I get something light ice tea and a bag of chips. I'm always hungry right before lunch then when it's time I'm not hungry anymore! Stupid weird lunch schedules! Like today is an B day so I have D lunch today which means D lunch people eat last. A Day's aren't that much better I have C lunch those day's.

I start walking out of the lunch line when Brittney hooped her arm through mine.

"Oh...hey Brittney." I say a little off guard.

"Hey Rae." She smiles.

I was kind of used to Brittney saying Rae by now she was a good friend. She led me to a seat across from Quinn and sat next to Santana.

"Hi Rach." Quinn smiles. "Hey Berry." Santana says with out attitude in her voice. She was way to into Brittney's legs then anything else.

"Heyyy...Quinn..Santana" I say slowly sitting down.

I look at everyone gawking with their mouths open.

Suddenly I look down at my phone that's vibrating in my pocket. I read like four texts.

_'Girl what the hell are you doing?' - Mercedes_

_'Sitting...with friends?' I reply._

_'Umm Rachel you do know your sitting with the bitchiest stupidest girls in school right?' -Kurt_

_'Watch it Hummel! There not stupid or bitchy.' I reply._

_'Rachel are they holding you against your will? Blink once for yes blink twice for no.'- Tina_

That makes me laugh out loud causing the others to look at me funny although I'm pretty sure Quinn was already stareing.

_'No Tina I'm fine. Honest.' I reply._

_'Hey Rachel why aren't you sitting with us?'-Artie._

_'They wanted me to sit with them today.' I text back._

"Hey Rae." Brittney calls my name.

I look up at her blue eyes. "Yeah Brittney?"

"Who keeps texting you?" she asks me.

"Pretty much half the people in glee they keep asking me if you guys are holding me against my will." I smile laughing.

They all look down saddened by this well except Santana she really doesn't care she just rolled her eyes.

"Hey Brittney." I say and she looks up.

"Their just joking." I smile at her and she beams back at me, and I see Quinn a little taken back as she lightly smiled.

"Hey Rach! Sweetie." Finn says sitting between Quinn and I.

He leans to Quinn giving her a quick peck on her cheek. She kind of leans away slightly cringing, but he doesn't notice. He leans to me and whispers "Are you sure their not picking on you?"

I smile and nod yes.

After an awkward lunch I only have one block left and that's Biology that I have with not only Brittney and Santana, but with Quinn and Finn as well...yup that's gonna be real awkward.

I get up to leave but they all follow me. Quinn races to meet me first, but Finn gets to me first.

"Hey..you okay?" he asks me as I see Quinn walking about ten steps back.

"Yeah I'm good." I smile.

"Oh okay cool. You just seemed a little...tense." He nods.

I was trying to think of ways to get away from him. It was so hard to see his cute goofy smile and not feel bad. Finally once we get in our class room our teacher pairs us off into two's. When our teacher asked Quinn who she was paired with she of course said "Rachel...if that's okay." she smiled at me.

looked at me "Uhhh yeah sure." I smile back.

Everyone got up from their seats I laughed when Brittney skipped to Santana sitting in the two seats in front of me.

Quinn pulls a chair to my right facing it torwards me. She smiled down at me and I returned it.

"Hey you okay? You were so quiet at lunch." She said looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine really it's just gonna take me a little while to get used...to..this." I say gesturing to her and Santana.

"Oh." She looked down.

"So how has your day been so far? You doing okay?" I ask concerned.

She smiles at me "Yeah pretty good. I feel nauseous sometimes though, but other than that I can't wait for the sleep over tonight." She smiled widely.

All of a sudden Brittney whipped around "Ohhh a sleepover! You guys should so bake cookies! Me and San do it all the time." She grins.

Santana groans "Ohhh B! Come on...that's between us." She whispers.

I laugh saying "That's a great idea Brittney. If you want you guys can come too." I offer being nice.

Brittney beamed but before she could speak Santana said "We can't we have a thing tonight, but next weekend sounds good. Right B?"

"No we don't." Brittney saw Quinn's expression. "Ohhhh yeah next weekend is better for us." She grins at me.

"Okay." I laugh. Watching them both turn back around seeing Santana doing both of their work.

"That was really sweet of you to ask if they wanted to join us." Quinn say's.

"It would have been rude of me if I didn't." I smile.

"So I was thinking we could leave together to your house...I mean if that's okay with you and your parents." She tells me.

"Oh..yeah no that's a.." the twinkle in her eyes put me in a stammering gaze. "That's a great idea. My..my dads said it's okay." I smiled at her when she beamed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When we got in her car I felt so nervous and got that weird feeling when you have a crush on someone, and all I kept thinking was damn how am I going to act around this goddess.

Once we finally got to my house I open the door inviting her in.

"Here I'll take your bag." I smiled.

"Thank you." She tells me.

As we walk up the stairs she asked me. "So where are your dads?"

"Well my dad is probably in surgery or on call and my daddy usually gets home around 5:30 pm." I say taking her to my room.

"Oh right I forgot your dad's are doctors." She said.

I just smiled and nodded.

I set the bag in the corner of my room while she looked around. Her eyes found their way to my guitars.

"What? You..you play guitar?" She asked me.

"Oh" I chuckle "Yeah I started in eighth grade." I say lowly.

Her hand stiffens. At the memory of how she left me in the middle of eighth grade.

"Quinn." I say.

"Yeah?" She says.

"It's okay. I already forgave you." I say standing up walking torwards her.

She turns around too with tears building up in her eyes. "Rachel I hurt you. I can't just get away with that." She cries.

"I agree and I do need something in return." I say to her. She quickly walks in front of me saying.

"Name it! I'll do anything." she says nodding with a few tears running down her face.

I put both my hands on her face making her look directly at me. "Let this. Go. Okay. Forgive yourself as I have forgiven you." I say retreating my hands back.

She lightly smiles at me tears still invading her eyes and tells me "I'll try."

"No. Don't try...do it...Please..forgive yourself." I say to her.

"Okay." She says low and I bring her into a hug.

"Rachel you are the most amazing person in the world." She says then kisses my cheek making both of us blush.

I try being aloof about it saying we should go downstairs, but I just end up bumping into the wall that came out of no where.

"Are you okay?" She asks half worried half laughing.

"Ahh...yeahh." I say rubbing my head and quickly walking out of my room.

_Damn it damn it damn it! I just mad myself look like an idiot in front of Quinn Fabray! I think to myself going down the stairs feeling Quinn close behind._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Me and Quinn were playing card games laughing till our abs hurt when my daddy walked in.

Quinn stood up so fast walking torwards the door with me. "Hey daddy." I say hugging him as he kissed my forehead.

"Hi sweetie." he says greeting me.

"Hel..hello ." Quinn stutters.

"Hi Quinn, and please call me Jonah." my daddy smiled at her.

"How was work daddy?" I ask as we all walk in the kitchen.

"Oh..just like any other day. At least I don't have to worry about people dying on my table anymore." He says sighing grabbing a bottle of water. My daddy's phone started buzzing then he looked up.

"Hey girls how about chinese for dinner?" he asked us smiling. I looked at Quinn who smiled and nodded then they both looked at me.

"Yeah sounds good." I say shrugging nodding my head up and down.

"Alright we I'm gonna go pick some up then leave some for your dad at work." He tells me as I nod.

"Okay tell him I said hi and that i love him ohh.. and goodnight." I smile.

After my dad takes our orders and leaves Quinn asked me. "I thought both your daddy was surgeon?"

"He was, but like my dad says some doctor's can't take not saving someone from death." I say locking the door.

Quinn makes a silent 'Oh' as I turn torwards her.

"Soo do youu.. wanna watch a movie?" I ask.

"Yeah sure." She smiles.

I drag her to the DVDs. "Wow you guys have alot of movie's." She chuckled.

"Yeahh haha were movie fanatics." I shrug laughing.

Her eyes scan all the movies we have. Her eyes widened "Ohhh how about _'A Walk to Remember'_?

I sigh smiling "Alright, but don't laugh if I start crying." She giggled watching me drag out the movie lazily.

As the movie was at the part where they make fun of Mandy Moore's character's clothes. I thought about how I related to this character despite the cancer. Her character was a singer and a actress, but the whole school shoved her in the 'loser' table.

I got snapped out of my thoughts when Quinn slowly put her head on my shoulder. I didn't want to move or breath. I felt my self get that cold shiver, and it wasn't a bad thing. My stomach was fluttering like crazy. I could smell Quinn's hair shampoo, and dear god did it smell good. I kept looking at Quinn's uncomfortable body angle as her head layed on my shoulder. I so desperately wanted to put my arm around her waist and pull her closer. I kept running though my mind of how I should do it. Till finally I thought to myself. '_To hell with it! I'm just gonna do it. Come on Berry grow a pair!'_

As I slowly started to move my arm about half way through the movie. My daddy walked in the front door.

"Hey girls..." My daddy looked at the tv screen. "Aww this movie makes Rachel blubber like a baby." He chuckles.

"Robot!" I yell smiling as he walked in the kitchen. He brought back tables so we could keep watching the movie.

Once the movie ended my dad saw my dad and Quinn looking at me as my nose grew pink and my eyes grew teary.

"Aww sweetheart. Don't cry." He says soothing me.

"What I'm..I'm not crying..I just..I got something in my eye." I say. Quinn tilted her head giving me a shoulder hug.

"Rae sweetie she lived the life she wanted." My daddy tells me kissing me on the head.

"I just..why couldn't she be saved?" I asked sniffling.

"I know..I know." Quinn soothed me rubbing my back.

My daddy chuckles seeing Quinn taking care of me.

"Alright well I'm off to bed. Rachel your father won't be home till early in the morning, and so he told me to tell you he loved you and goodnight." My daddy said kissing me on the head then started making his way upstairs.

Quinn still had me pulled to her. She turned her head torwards me and said smiling "Your turn to pick the movie."

I put on Friday the 13th the new one not the old one. I sit down beside her, and as the movie started Quinn hit me on the shoulder "Rachel Berry you know I hate scarry movie's!"

"Come on Quinn! You can't really still be scared?" I ask arching my eyebrow.

She looked down and away from me. I nudged her "Hey it's all fake. Besides I'm here." I say smiling.

As soon as a scary part popped on screen Quinn gasped and wiggled her way in my arms.

I chuckled holding her tight.

_'Yes! I knew that would work!' I think to myself._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After we watched the movie Quinn and I went upstairs to my room to watch tv up there. We sit and talk on my bed. We talked about random things mostly about popculture. We talked for hours.

Once we grew sleepy I say standing up "I'll take the guest room or I can sleep on the floor."

"Rachel don't be silly you can sleep up here with me. Besides I'm still scared that Jason is gonna hop out from under your bed and gut me." She said to me smiling.

I laughed as I dropped myself to the floor acting as though someone was draging me under the bed.

Quinn was scared at first then hit me on the head with a pillow giggling.

I laughed turning out the light and crawled under the covers next to her.

"Rachel?" she asked turning on her side. The moonlight lite a low glint on her face.

"Yeah?" I ask turning on my side to face her.

"I was thinking...that I would tell Finn on Friday...and since were having another sleepover with S and B I was wondering if you would be there with me...you know when I tell Finn." She asked.

"Of course I'll be there." I say back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When I slowly awoke I felt my arms underneath something heavy. When I looked up to see that my body was molded against Quinns. I slowly took my arm back and crept out of my room heading down stairs.

I saw my daddy eating pancakes and smiled at me as I walked in.

"Hmm those look tasty." I state giggling.

My daddy laughed and pointed to the plate he had already made for me. Me and my daddy always seem to eat breakfast at the same time no matter what.

"Yummy." I giggle.

"Hmm is that bacon I smell?" I turn seeing Quinn smiling at us walking in the kitchen.

"You thought right Quinn." My daddy smiled and pointed at the counter for her to make herself a plate.

Once Quinn sat and started eating she said "Thank you ..I mean Jonah this is delicious."

"Your welcome Quinn." he smiled at her.

As she took the seat on the bar next to me I shot a smile at her and she smiled back. Making my heart beat rapidly.


	6. Can't Stand It

**if you don't like it then don't read it. [: Quinns take not really pov**

**the song can't stand it by nevershoutnever just to let you know [:**

**What is love? chapter four "Can't Stand It"**

When Quinn left Santana's house to go back home to her cold warmth less house all she could think about as she layed down was how much fun she had with Rachel at the park. How she took her mind off of everything, how she made her feel as though everything would be okay. Quinn smiled and squealed. She couldn't wait till her sleepover at Rachel's tomorrow.

Quinn woke up in a good mood, but then it was ruined by morning sickness.

"Quinn honey are you alright?" Judy, Quinn's mom asked.

_'Crap the one time she's not past out.' Quinn thought to herself._

"Yeah mom just...tried something new with coach Sylvester's shake and I guess it didn't set well." Quinn said through the closed door.

"Oh..well alright then sweetheart." Judy said leaving Quinn alone.

Once Quinn made it to cheerios practice she and Santana along with Brittney announced to the entire squad that if one of them decided to mess with Rachel Berry or slushie her. Not only would they be off the team, but they would be in a world of hell if they did.

Later on during lunch Quinn couldn't help, but think Rachel was so sweet for comforting Brittney. She wanted to talk to Rachel, but before she could Finn and his goofey self sat down between them and tried to kiss her cheek. Once lunch was finally over with Quinn wanted to talk to Rachel, but again Finn got in the way. He asked Rachel a few questions. Quinn knew Rachel just wanted him to leave, but it seemed like he couldn't just take a hint.

Quinn was so happy to be able to be Rachel's partner and found her even more sweeter when she asked B and S if they wanted to sleepover as well, but was thankful Santana had stopped Brittney before she ruined Quinns plans on getting closer to Rachel.

When Quinn was in Rachel's room crying at how much she hurt Rachel. Quinn fall even harder for the brunette. All Quinn wanted to tell Rachel in stead of _'Rachel you are the most amazing person in the world.'_ was _'Rachel you are the most amazing person in the world. I love you so much'._ Quinn didn't mean to kiss Rachel on the cheek she was just in the moment. She thought it was so cute how Rachel got all jumpy and nervous around her that she walked into the wall trying to walk out. Quinn was just happy she didn't kiss Rachel full on the lips. She could just imagine how Rachel would react if she did that.

Quinn picked _'A walk to Remember'_ for a reason, and the reason was so she could sneak her way through Rachel's arms, and it almost worked till her daddy showed up at the exact moment Rachel was sliding her arm around Quinn.

Quinn was happy she got to hold Rachel once she started crying. Even though it hurt to see the brunette cry she still couldn't help, but love the way she felt in her arms. Quinn knew Rachel picked _'Friday the 13th'_ for a reason, and she knew it was cause Rachel needed a reason to hold her, and it worked. Quinn jumped into Rachel's arms as fast as she could.

Before they both fell asleep Quinn knew one thing. She wanted Rachel Berry there with her when she told Finn that not only was she pregnant, but she was pregnant with his bestfriend's child. So when she asked her she answered _'of course'._

The truth was Quinn was up before Rachel, just enjoying the diva's embrace. She even felt Rachel sleepily wrap her arms around Quinn in the middle of the night. When Quinn felt Rachel wake up she didn't want to make their morning together awkward so she just acted like she was asleep.

While Quinn was eating breakfast she recieved a text from Santana asking if she found anything yet. Quinn just put it back in her jacket pocket and looked up at Rachel who was finishing eating.

"Hey Rach?" Quinn called out.

"Yeah?" Rachel smiled at her.

"Can I go take a shower?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah sure of course." Rachel said back.

Once Quinn was in Rachel's bathroom she started frantically searching through drawer after drawer till she found it. A silver razor. Quinn closed her eyes trying to hold herself from crying, but it didn't work. Quinn quickly put it back and stepped in the shower and let herself cry.

Quinn was in the shower for what seemed like an hour. Rachel knocked on her bathroom door. "Hey Quinn I don't mean to sound all creepy and annoying, but are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry Rach I'll be out in a sec and no your not annoying or creepy." Quinn said through the door.

"Oh no! you don't have to get out I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Rachel said

As soon as Rachel finished saying that Quinn emerged in a tight tank top and short shorts. Rachel gawked at Quinn's legs, but forced herself to look away "Sorry I didn't mean to rush you." Rachel said slowly.

Quinn smirked "No really I shouldn't have taken so long..I just had alot of things on my mind."

"Oh...do you want to talk about it?" Rachel asked.

Quinn looked in her eyes and wanted to curl into Rachel asking her why she wanted to hurt herself but remembered Santana's words _'DO NOT corner her about it.'_

"Uhh yeah actually I do." Quinn said feeling nervous she had no idea if she should tell Rachel she knows about the cutting or tell her sh's been secretly in love with her or if she should just lie and talk about her feeling nervous about telling Finn.

**Hey guys I have a question should I let Quinn tell Rachel her true feelings or tell her about the cutting, or the i secretly have been in love with and the cutting or none of it? **


	7. I Just Laugh

**if you don't like it then don't read it. [: Quinns take not really pov**

**What is love? chapter seven "I Just Laugh"**

"Alright what's up Quinn?" Rachel asks sitting down patting the bed.

Quinn took a deep breath and sat next to Rachel still looking in her eyes "Rach I...I.."

Rachel tilted her head and giggled "Quinn whatever it is you can tell me."

Quinn blushed smiling. She just wanted to tell Rachel how she felt, but she need more time. "I just wanted to say...that I...really appreciate you being here for me and forgiving me after everything I have done to you."

Rachel smiled "Your welcome Quinn...you know I would be here regardless...right?"

Quinn knocked Rachel down in a bear hug. "Omf" Rachel laughed.

"Rachel can I spend the night tonight too?" Quinn giggled.

"Of course you can!" Rachel laughed.

**Okay so this is probably the shortest chapter ever! But I'm gonna start writing the next chapter.**


	8. Can't Stop This Thing We've Started

What is Love Chapter Eight "Can't Stop This Thing We've Started"

**Rachel's POV**

Having Quinn in my arms felt amazing. It felt so right, but I don't know why all of a sudden I'm so nervous around Quinn and why my heart beats so fast it makes my hands shake. I've never felt this way before. I've heard you feel this way when you have a crush, but that can't be possible...I mean me Rachel Ryan Berry have a crush on Quinn Charlie Fabray! Come on that's insane! We had stayed that way so long we both fell asleep.

_'Quinn?'I asked. But she put a single finger on my lips. I felt my heart thumping against my chest as she straddled me. She looked at me in awe pushing my hair back then brought me in a breath taking kiss that made me want more of her. I griped her thighs pressing her more into me. I left her lips to explore her neck. Making her let out a throaty groan. I pushed her down to the bed lifting her shirt up and started leaving kisses all over. She sat up lifting mine off as well. She pushed me back down on the bed doing what I had done to her. Except I didn't stop her. I started moaning at her touch. I stopped her I wanted her to moan my name. "Rachel" She breathed out nibbling on my neck as I pressed down on her swollen nub. "Rachel...Rachel" She screamed as I went down on her._

"Rachel" Quinn moaned.

I woke up and still had Quinn practically on top of me. I took a deep breath and rolled her off of me and quickly walked bathroom I stared at my self in the mirror _'I just had a sex dream about Quinn Fabray. Did Quinn Fabray just moan my name?'_I heard Quinn moan my name again loudly._ 'Holy shit! She did'_

I took off my clothes and stepped into the warm steamy shower. I started making a list of ways that Quinn Fabray was into me I remembered how she always hugs me breathing me in till were forced to let go. How Quinn always blushed like crazy every time I said something sweet or how she always stares at me. If those weren't reasons enough then I don't know what is. I couldn't believe it Quinn Fabray has a thing for me...wait maybe it's just the hormones. Can she already have pregnancy hormones? I then remembered that she had always been this way with me back before high school she would get so jealous if I would talk to a boy I figured it was because she was into them, but the only other guy she dated was Finn and I heard she doesn't even let him touch her above the knee without stopping to pray.

When I stepped out of the shower covering myself with a towel I had forgot to grab clothes before getting in so I figured I would kill two birds with one stone. If Quinn is already awake then I can see how she looks at me and I can grab some clothes.

Sure enough when I opened the door Quinn was sitting down on my bed putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Hey sleepy head." I say smiling at her gawking self. When I turned my back to her grabbing clothes from my dresser I could feel her eyes on me checking me out. I smile widely then hide it and walk back in my bathroom. _'Yup she's into me. I wonder if I could make her jealous...hmm I'll try that on Monday.' I think smirking at myself in the mirror._


	9. Take A Picture

**if you don't like it then don't read it. [: Quinns take not really pov**

**What is love? chapter Nine "Take a Picture"**

When Quinn fell asleep in Rachel's arms once again she could feel Rachel's heart beat rapidly. Once Quinn fell asleep she dreamt of herself walking up to Rachel.

_'Quinn?' Rachel asked. Quinn put a single finger on her lips. Quinn knew it was a dream, but she her heart thumping against her chest as she straddled Rachel. She looked at her in awe pushing her hair back then brought Rachel in a breath taking kiss that made her want more of her. Quinn pressed her hands on Rachel's back to get more friction between them. Quinn tilted her head back letting out a throaty groan as Rachel left her lips to explore her neck. Rachel pushed Quinn down to the bed lifting her shirt up and started leaving kisses all over. Quinn sat back up lifting the brunettes off as well. Quinn pushed her back down on the bed doing what she had done to her. Except she didn't. Rachel started moaning at her touch. She stopped Quinn and started nibbling on her neck. "Rachel" Quinn breathed out nibbling Rachel's neck as Rachel pressed down on her swollen nub. "Rachel...Rachel" She screamed as Rachel began to flick her tongue over and over on her clit. "Rachel" Quinn moaned. As Rachel entered her with one finger. Soon Rachel added another making Quinn pant and cry out. Rachel knew Quinn was close really close so she added another going fast making Quinn moan "Rachel!" loudly._

Quinn woke up with sweat on her forehead and damp underware. She took in her surroundings and remembered she fell asleep in Rachel's arms. Quinn started looking around the room for the brunette till she heard the sound of water running and knew Rachel was taking a shower. Quinn stood up and walked to the guest bathroom to clean her wet dream off of her.

Once Quinn went back into Rachel's room she picked up her phone and dialed Santana because she knew she wanted details.

_"Hey! Finally you call. So did you find anything? And B wants to know if you know if Rae wants you or not." Santana said._

"I'm pretty sure Rachel does feel something for me. I just think she needs more time. And yeah...you were right S. She had a razor in her bathroom drawer." Quinn says quietly.

_"Damn." Santana quietly said. "Are you still there at Rachel's house?"_

"Yeah, I'm staying tonight too." Quinn whispered. She heard the shower stop. "Look S well talk more later I gotta go."

_"Alright Q, but remember what I told you." Santana said._

"Alright bye." Quinn said.

_"Bye." She said back._

Quinn snapped her phone shut as she watched steam pour out of the bathroom as Rachel glided in the room.

"Hey sleepy head." Rachel smiled at a jaw dropped Quinn.

As soon as Rachel was turned Quinn bit her bottom lip to keep from jumping the starlet's bones. Quinn watched with hooded eyes as Rachel walked with her surprisingly long tanned legs back torwards the bathroom.

_'Damn' Quinn groaned inwardly._

* * *

While Rachel was in the bathroom Quinn's eyes roamed the room she had never noticed the keyboard in Rachel's closet. Quinn looked at a few photos of what looked like family, and noticed a few posters one of a band called _'Bloc Party'_ and a few more like _'Lifehouse' _a few Broadway poster's of _'Wicked' _and _'Les Mis'._One major thing caught Quinn's eyes. A notebook it was red and had doodles on it just different names like '_Dropdead'_and doddle's of diamonds and lightning bolts. Quinn opened it and it read _"If your reading this then you have gone too far. Close it now...I mean it NOW!"_Quinn started laughing, and debated whether or not to open it. Curiosity got the best of her and right when she flipped the page Rachel said "It's not very polite to look in something that says not too."

Quinn quickly closed it "I swear I didn't read what was in it."

Rachel laughed "It's cool Quinn that notebook is actually my song notebook."

"You write your own music?" Quinn asked.

"Yup." Rachel replied.

Quinn noticed Rachel looked like a goddess Quinn averted her eyes to Rachel's guitars to keep from blushing.

"Will you play me a one?" Quinn asked.

"Uhhhh I don't knoww Quinn." Rachel seemed shy about her guitar skills.

"What is this? Rachel Berry refusing to perform?" Quinn said acting shocked.

Rachel chuckled then said "Fine." She walked to her guitars then picked up the acoustic and sat back down. "Any requests?" Rachel grinned.

"Hmm ummm how about one of yours?" Quinn asked coyly.

Rachel arched her Eyebrow. "How about this you sing a solo in glee and I'll perform after you?"

Quinn smirked "Deal!" and shook Rachel's hand. They both already knew what they were gonna sing.

"Which day?" Quinn asked.

"How about next Monday after you tell Finn." Rachel said.

"Perfect." Quinn chimed "But.."

"Uh Oh." Rachel mumbled smiling.

"You still have to play a song like right now." Quinn smiled.

"You got yourself a deal Fabray. So you pick a song that you can sing with me cause you might not be able to hear me by myself." Rachel laughed.

"Ohhh how about Take a Picture?" Quinn smiled.

"Alright." Rachel grinned.

Rachel started strumming till it was time to sing. Quinn took the lead.

_**Awake on my airplane, awake on my airplane  
My skin is bear, my skin is theirs  
Awake on my airplane, awake on my airplane  
My skin is bare, my skin is theirs**_

I feel like a newborn  
And I feel like a newborn  
Awake on my airplane, awake on my airplane  
I feel so real

(Both): Could you take my picture  
'Cuz I won't remember  
Could you take my picture  
'Cuz I won't remember, yeah

_Quinn gestured for Rachel to take this part._

_**I don't believe in, I don't believe in  
In your sanctity, your privacy  
I don't believe in, I don't believe in  
Sanctity, a hypocrisy**_

Could everyone agree that  
No one should be left alone  
Could everyone agree that  
They should not be left alone, yeah

And I feel like a newborn  
And I feel like a newborn  
Kicking and screaming

(Both): Could you take my picture  
'Cuz I won't remember  
Could you take my picture  
'Cuz I won't remember, yeah

_Quinn changed the lyrics_

_**Hey dad, what do you think about your girl now  
Ah hey dad, what do you think about your girl now**_

(Both): Could you take my picture  
'Cuz I won't remember  
Could you take my picture  
'Cuz I won't remember  
Could you take my picture  
'Cuz I won't remember, yeah

"Wow Rach you were really great." Quinn smiled.

"You were great Quinn." Rachel smiled back making Quinn blush.

"I don't think I've ever played in front of anybody or with anybody before." Rachel said.

"Well I'm honored." Quinn smiled.

* * *

"So who's your favorite band?" Rachel asked Quinn while they both ate dinner.

"Hmmm that's a toughie...I guess umm.." Quinn said

"If you say the Jonas Brothers or Justin Bieber I will yack all over you." Rachel said making Quinn laugh.

"Nooo...um I guess maybe ohhh I don't know I don't have a favorite. What's your favorite band?" Quinn asked.

"I don't have a favorite I have favourites." Rachel smiled. "Probably Lifehouse and Bloc Party as you can see, and Frightened Rabbit."

"I've only heard of Lifehouse." Quinn laughed.

"Here give me your ipod touch and I'll put a kick ass playlist on there...un less you want to switch ipods?" Rachel asked.

"Can we do both?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah that would be cool." Rachel smiled.

"Alright favorite classic movie?" Quinn asked

"Hmm that's hard..umm _'Casablanca'. _What's yours?" Rachel chimed.

"'_Breakfast at Tiffany's'" _Quinn smiled.

"Favorite color?" Rachel asked.

"Baby blue. Yours?" Quinn grinned

"Black. Song?" Rachel smiled.

"_'Fly Me To The Moon by Frank Sinatra._ Yours?" Quinn said.

"_'Umm it's either Baba O'Riley by the who, Don't Fear the Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult or Signs by Bloc Party.'" _Rachel said.

"Wow I've never heard of them...I suck at music." Quinn chuckled.

"I bet you have heard of the first two. But you'll hear them on my ipod." Rachel said taking it off her dock and handing it to Quinn. She looked at it wide eyed.

"This holds 64gb...really you have that much music on here?" Quinn laughed.

"Heck yeah I do!" Rachel laughed as she took Quinn's as she rolled her eyes playfully.

* * *

In the morning Quinn woke up around 8 so she could to go home and change for church. Quinn didn't want to go. She felt like she was in heaven with Rachel's arms around her waist. Quinn sofly rolled over face to face with Rachel. She couldn't resist she had to she gently kissed Rachel's temple and got up off the bed. She quietly gathered her things and walked over to Rachel to wake her up but she couldn't. So instead she left a note and a phone number and wrote.

_Hey Rach good morning (:_

_Sorry I didn't have the heart to wake you and say bye. I had to leave for church, but I had a blast this weekend. Thank you for everything your amazing! I was thinking if you want I can pick you up tomorrow morning. Just call me or text. Have a good day._

_-Quinn_

Quinn quietly walked down stairs and saw that both the Berry men were awake.

"Oh hey good morning Quinn you hungry?" Jonah asked.

"Good morning Jonah... Umm no thank you I have to go to church, but thank you so much for letting me stay for the weekend. I had an amazing time." Quinn flashed them a sweet smile.

"Please Quinn call me Jim." A built tall black man said.

"It's nice to meet you ..I mean Jim." Quinn said shaking his hand.

"Sorry I haven't been able to actually greet you. I was on call then I was wiped out so I went to sleep." Jim said.

"Oh no...please I should be the one apologizing. I know Rachel forgave me already, but I haven't forgave myself for how I acted towards her." Quinn said making Jim change his mind about her.

"Quinn Rachel told us everything, and if she forgives you well then we do to...right Jimmy?" Jonah said.

"Yes. We trust Rachel's judgement." Jim said sternly.

"Thank you both for giving me another chance." Quinn said smiling. "Well I better go can't be late for church."

"Goodbye Quinn. Your welcome here anytime." Johna shouted.

"Thank you ." Quinn shouted back as she raced to her car.

Usually Quinn hated being with her mom and dad at church all they were there for was appearances. But today she was actually in a good mood. Thanks to Rachel Berry.


	10. Everyday Is A Sunday Evening

**if you don't like it then don't read it. [: not really pov**

**What is love? chapter Ten "Everyday Is A Sunday Evening"**

When Quinn got home after church she turned on her phone to check her phone for any Rachel messages. Sadly their were none. It was 1 pm and Quinn was starving. She went down to grab a bite in the kitchen to already find both her parents passed out on the table with a bottle of whiskey in her father's hand and a glass of wine in her moms fingers. She rolled her eyes and took her food upstairs to watch TV. Quinn couldn't help herself from checking her phone every ten seconds to see if their were any messages. It was 2 pm now and still no messages. Finally at around 3pm Rachel finally sends a text to Quinn.

_**'Hey how are you feeling today?'-Rachel**_

Quinn grinned slightly at the thought of Rachel worrying about her. Quinn started texting Rachel back as fast as she could.

_**'Finally! I was begining to think that you either died in your sleep or just didn't want to talk to me. ): .. But I am feeling better now. (:' - Quinn**_

_**'Haha sorry I was asleep still. By the way thanks for not saying goodbye jk hehe [: So you did feel bad earlier?' - Rachel**_

_**'Yea I almost threw up in church, and like I said in my note I just didn't have the heart to say bye.' -Quinn**_

_**'): I'm srry. Plz tell me uv eaten' - Rachel**_

_**'Yes I have. I promise.'- Quinn**_

_**'Alright then. Oh & I would luv a ride if the offer still stands.' - Rachel**_

_**'Of course it still stands...sooo..' - Quinn**_

_**'Soooo..?' - Rachel**_

_**'RU going 2 giv me a clue to what your going to sing for me in glee?'- Quinn**_

_**'I'll giv u a hint if u giv me 1...' - Rachel.**_

_**'...deal...it starts with Crazy'- Quinn**_

Rachel kept thinking of every song that started with Crazy. She thought maybe that Crazy song by Gnarls Barkley, or Pasty Cline she really had no clue to what Quinn would sing.

_**'Hello?' - Quinn**_

_**'Oh srry I was trying to figure out what song your going to sing haha.' - Rachel**_

_**'You'll never figure it out (;' - Quinn**_

_**'What does yours start with?' - Quinn**_

_**'Time. ;) but you'll never figure it out.' - Rachel**_

Quinn wanted to squeal she knew their was only one song that she knew Rachel would know who didn't know it. _'Time After Time'_that was one of her faveorite songs. Rachel even had three versions of it on her ipod Quinn counted.

_**'You trying to figure out my song? Haha trust me your wasting your time.' - Rachel**_

Quinn was so excited she knew Rachel was going to serenade to her and then they would be together.

_**'Mayyybee haha I think I'm gonna start on mine now [: I'll see you in the morning.' - Quinn**_

_**'Haha I know you were. Yeah you better get started on it Fabray and it better be perfect haha just joking. Have a goodday and I'll see you in the morning ;}' -Rachel**_

_**'You too haha :)' - Quinn.**_

Quinn started dialing Santana's number.

_"What? This better be good." Santana growled._

_"Well hello to you to S" Quinn snapped back._

_"Sweetie be nice." Quinn heard Brittney say._

_"Sorry Q S is just mad cause you interrupted our 'sexy time' What's up Q?" Brittney said putting the phone on speaker._

_"Rachel and I are going to sing a song to eachother. It's a deal we made, and well I was wondering if you two would sing back up for me?" Quinn asked_

_"Ohhhhh S can we? can we?" Brittney asked squealing in Santana's ear._

_Santan made a low rumble then said "Alright fine. Do you want us to come over now?" _

_"How about after you two finishing your 'sexy time' and then come to my house we perform it next Monday, and I want it to be perfect." Quinn laughed._

_"Alright! Bye Q!" Santana said as she dragged Brittney back in a heated kiss not even bothering to hang up the phone._

After a half hour had past Santana and Brittney finally made it to Quinn's house.

"Q this song is really corny." Santana whined.

"No it's not S! Q don't listen to her it's perfect!" Brittney grinned.

"Thanks B! So I want to practice every day at this time till next Monday." Quinn beamed back at Brittney while Santana grumbled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn should up at Rachel's door at 8 o'clock in the morning.

"Hey Quinn." Rachel smiled as she opened the door.

Quinn stepped back so Rachel could shut the door and lock it.

"Hi." Quinn beamed.

Once they went their opposite directions at school for class. Quinn finally got to talk to Santana alone.

"Hey Q. are you gonna talk to Berry about the...you know cat scratch?" Santana whispered.

"I don't Santana maybe in a couple months." Quinn said trying not to think of that at all.

"Quinn you gotta stop pushing everything back like that. It just builds up and spills over. Let me talk to Berry. Don't worry I won't say anything about you knowing." Santana assured.

Quinn thought about it for a moment.

"Quinn I know you want to be there for her, but this sort of thing can't wait she needs someone to talk too, and we both know I can be more help to her than you can." Santana said in a hush tone.

"Fine, but just be nice." Quinn said.

Santana just rolled her eyes she hatted when other people besides Brittney told her to be nice.


	11. I'm Here For You So Just Lean On Me

What is Love Chapter Ten "I'm Here For You So Just Lean On Me"

Rachel's POV

I was pretty dissapointed that Quinn left. I didn't even get to say goodmorning or bye, but I did get a sweet note and phone number. Haha score! When I had turned my head to the clock I groaned it was already 3 o'clock. I had slept most of the day away. I pick up the phone and debate whether I should call Quinn or text her. If I call her I might not end up saying anything so I decide to text her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn and I talked for a while back and forth texting. I couldn't wait to hear her sing her song. I couldn't wait to sing her my song. It was gonna be one I knew she would love.

I started practicing and had been for a couple of hours when I heard my daddy come up and tell me dinner was ready. He noticed how happy I looked and came in.

"Can I have a talk with you?" My daddy asked.

I chuckled "Dad I understood the talk when I was ten."

My daddy gave a hearty laugh and sat down on my bed. "Sweetheart do you...do you like Quinn?"

"You know daddy I actually wanted to talk to you about this." I say putting my guitar back on the stand.

"Okay I'm here now talk." He said smiling.

"Daddy ever since Quinn and I have become friends again I noticed everytime she would blush or stare at me. Even when she told me to forget her I would notice her stareing at me. I figured it was coincidence, but now that she's back in my life...I...I see her in a totally different light. At first I couldn't believe it, but now..I..I..I don't know." I struggled to get it out.

"You know I felt that same way about your father when we were your age. I'm not telling you to just tell her how you feel because I know you and your dad are the same way about your feelings,-" my daddy told me but I cut him off.

"I made a deal with her...I sing her a song if she sings one too...she's going first. I figured that singing it would be easier than talking." I smiled.

My daddy chuckled "I think that's perfect sweetie. Now come and eat while we watch a movie together."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once morning was here I got up at 6 and started my morning routine. I heard Quinn's car and hurried to the door so I wouldn't keep her waiting.

I was startled to see her standing by the door ready to knock.

"Hey Quinn." I grinned.

"Hi." She smiled.

Once we got in her car I said to her in a low voice "Sorry if I seemed in a hurry. I just didn't want to keep you..waiting." I turned to her to see her turn away to hide her now blushing face.

"No it's..okay. You don't ever have to hurry for me." She said

Once we got at school no one was really gawking anymore. "Well I have AP World History this way...sooo.." I say gesturing with my thumb.

"Oh wow haha I have cheerios this way." Quinn said to me laughing at how far apart we would be.

"Yeah...Quinn." I say. As I pulled her to the side where no one could hear.

"Yeah?" She looked at me concerned.

"I know that this is non of my bussiness and I have no right to throw in my two cents, but I really need to tell you this just in case." I ramble.

"It's okay Rae, what's up?" She asked.

"Well I...I'm just worried about you. What if you fall or hurt yourself. You and I both know coach Slyvester will push everyone till they get it perfect, but I just.." I sigh at my cheesyness "I just don't want you to get hurt." I say looking her in the eyes.

She formed a smile while her eyes were slightly hooded she said "Thank you...for being worried. I know at some point I will have to stop it's just-" I cut her off so she wouldn't cry.

"I understand...Cheerios is all you've ever really know. It makes you push yourself." I say.

"...Exactly...I will quit just not yet. I'm not ready." She said.

I nod "We better get going." I turn to leave but she calls to me.

"Your not mad are you?" She asked her face in a scarce.

I walk back towards her and pull her into a hug. At first I took her by surprise, but she held me back tightly.

"No I'm not mad. I promise." I say holding her. "You better get going I don't want you to have to run extra laps." I smile.

She doesn't say a thing just smiles and turns to leave.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

My next class was Algebra. Man did I hate math. It sucks I mean seriously how the fuck is it gonna help me when I go to Juliard? It's pointless and stupid. I met Quinn, S and B in the hall way on our way there. Quinn pretty much helped me through the entire class just like S helped B.

"Man I hate math." I sigh in frustration throwing my pencile on my desk.

"It's okay Rach I'll help you with when I'm done with mine. K." She smiled.

"I don't even think Albert Einsteine could." I laughed making her giggle.

"Rachel sweetheart what do you not get? Here I'll help you." our teacher said getting up and waldling over to my desk. Oh yeah did I forget to mention that she's pregnant? Yeah I probably did haha. Anyways she once she helped me with the first problem I could see Quinn in the corner of my eye glaring at 's back.

"Thank you ." I smile.

"No problem, but next time if you don't get it just tell me okay." She said. I nodded to her then went back to doing my homework. Once the bell rang it was time for AP english 2 I had that class with the three cheerios as well. Finn caught up with Quinn talking to her as S, B and I kept walking.

I noticed Santana give B a look and B just smiled back and trodded off inside the class. Santana stopped me from going in. I felt a little weird when it was just Santana and I.

"Look Berry I think me and you should hang out...alone. How about today?" Santana asked me.

"Umm uhh yeah sure alright." I stammer.

"Alright then after glee just follow me to my car." She said.

I nodded at her. She then turned and walked in the class just as Quinn came towards us.

"Hey...what was that about?" She asked.

"Nothing." I smiled holding the door open for her.

Now english is actually my faveorite class. It's supper easy for me. Even though our english teacher is very quirky and hyper most of the time, but she's actually a very nice person.

Once it's time for lunch. This time it was just us four, and no Finn. He didn't have this lunch. So we all actually got to talk this time.

When glee came around Noah took a seat by me, and Quinn took the other side of me and Finn sat next to Quinn. I felt extremly uncomfortable. Noah seemed so relaxed though. When it was time to do duets Finn got paired with me, but Noah stood up outraged.

"That's not fair Finn always gets to sing with Rachel! Why can't I sing with her?" Noah huffed.

Everyone looked very taken back.

"Oh I'm sorry Noah umm it's just that well..." didn't have the heart to tell him no.

"I can sing too you know!" he shouted.

"Alright Noah you can have Finn's part." sighed.

"What! NO! No way! He just wants this part so he can be with Rachel!" Finn yelled.

"Don't be jealous Finn just cause you can't be with her." Noah smirked. Finns whole face went red with jealousy.

"Guys enough. Noah, Finn you two will just spilt your part." said rubbing his temples.

I turned to Quinn and mouthed 'I'm sorry' She just smiled and shook her head. Even though I could tell she was jelouse. got a phone call, so while he was procupied I took Quinn's hand and led her to a corner.

"I'm so sorry I'll just tell I don't want the part." I say to her. She looked a little surprised.

"You would do that..for me?" She said softly.

I smiled and said chuckling "Of course I would."

"Well thank you, but no thank you. Your gonna blow us away with that song." She smiled.

"Oh do you want a ride home?" She asked me.

"Uhh no I don't actually, but thank you." her smile let loose a little, but she just nodded 'okay'.

"I can pick you up every morning, and after school if you want." She said.

"Yeah that would be cool. I just have something to do after glee today, but other then that I'm free." I smiled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After glee I started to walk over to Santana, but Noah stopped in front of me. I could see Quinn in the corner of my eye watching me out of the corner of her eye right before she walked out with Finn. I gave her a lopsided smile and sh gave me one back. It hurt me to see her that way. It hurt me to see that me talking to another guy made her feel that way.

"Yes, Noah." I say.

"Umm Rachel I was wondering if we could work on the song today?" he said smiling.

"Too late Pouckerman she's coming with me." Santana said taking my arm and dragging me out of glee.

"I'll come by later tonight!" he shouted to me before Santana and I turned the corner.

Santana and I quickly walked to her car. I got in with out a word and she drove out with out a word. She drove me over to the park where Quinn and I went and got out. I followed suit. We sat on a bench in front of the pond.

"I saw those scabs earlier today." Santana said bluntly.

_'Fuck! I'm screwed! Lie Rachel lie your ass off!' I thought to myself._

"Yeah I was shooing away a cat and it scratched me." I said back.

Santana scoffed "Berry don't lie to me. You can't bullshit a bullshitter."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It means your lies don't get by me." Santana crossed her arms and sighed. "Look you can talk to me...I know why you do it, and I know why it's too hard to stop."

I looked at her hesitatingly, and closed my eyes. No one has ever noticed.

"Why did you stop?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah and it was hard, but when B got worried I stopped...why did you start was it because of the names and the slushies?" She asked me.

"Not at first...you promise me you'll never tell a soul not even Quinn or Brittney..especially Quinn?" I asked.

"I promise our talks our just between us no one else." She told me looking me staright in the eyes.

"I started back in 8th grade second semester...my dad started cheating on my daddy and they kept it hidden from me so when I needed to talk to Quinn, she said for me to forget her and forgot all about me..., and the slushies and the name calling I guess just helped with me cutting. Why did you start?" I asked.

"I started during freshmen year. I went to this party that some senior was hosting..., and some guy... slipped me a roofie and... raped me." I could hear her voice crack and saw tears forming. I quickly took her in a hug and she cried on my shoulder.

"I promise you Santana I will never let anyone hurt you again...I promise you...I promise I'll never tell." I say in hush tones.

"I was still a virgin...when it happened." She whispered.

I closed my eyes at her heartache. "What happened to..him." I grit.

Santana said nothing letting me know she didn't do anything to him. She started crying again. I pulled her into another hug holding her tightly. "I swear Santana if I ever find out who did this to you...I kick his ass so hard he won't be able to use his dick anymore." I said making Santana laugh as she whipped her eyes.

"Look Rach I know why you cut, but...you need to stop now. People really care about you. I know I do and the same goes for B and Q." She said as I looked away towards the pond.

"If I tell you something you promise you won't tell Q yet?" She said to me.

"I promise." I say.

"She really, really cares about you. More than you know. It killed her having to be a bitch to you...Do you...like her? I mean as in more than a friend?" She asked.

I laughed. "I do actually I finally admitted it to myself Saturday when she fell asleep in my arms, and I woke up from a..a dream." Santana smirked at me. "When I got up to take a shower I could hear her moaning my name like really loud." I said making Santana start laughing.

"Wow you both have it bad for eachother. When did you really start noticing?" She asked me still laughing.

"I think the day we became friends again, but then I started to think about all those times I've caught her staring and drawing hearts around drawn pictures of me." I said giggling.

Me and Santana just kept laughing and talking till she took me home.

Santana turned to me "You know you can come to me anytime you just want to talk. Here let me see your phone and take mine I'll program mine in here too."

After we put our numbers in our phones I said "Same goes to you, you know." She nodded.

"Thank you Santana. For not judging me." I said and turned to get out of the car.

"Bye Rae." She said to me.

"Bye San." I say waving. Wow I think it's safe to say me and Santana Lopez are friends. I smile heading up to my room. An hour later Noah showed up at my door step. I took him up to my room. We went through the song a couple times then stopped.

"My head hurts...you wanna make out?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

I laugh "No." and sit on my bed taking his guitar strumming it.

"Whoa...I didn't know you could play." he smiled. "That's really cool Rach."

"Thanks yeah I have a couple of my own." I say showing him mine.

"Wow..nice." he smiled.

"Thanks." I say back.

"So why don't you play in glee?" he asked.

"I don't know I guess it's just something I like to keep to my self." I say smiling handing his guitar back.

"I just wanted you to let you know I know Q told you, and I really appreciate you being there for her. It's really kind of you to be her friend again." He smiled at me.

"It's fine really. I never realized how much I need her." I said.

"Rachel will you go on a date with me?" he asked.

"Noah I think your a really good guy underneath all that male bravado, but I...I can't." I say to him.

"Sooo...you like Quinn back huh?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"How did you-" I say getting cut off by Noah.

"I alway's see how she looks at you, and today when she looked at me and Finn fighting over you she looked like she wanted to rip us to shreds." he laughed.

I laughed too "Then why did you ask me out?"

"Because I like you Rachel. Your a great girl I know I should probably leave you alone, but I don't know why I feel like I should I don't know date you protect you. I am attracted to you, and I'm not afraid to be that guy for you, but I see the way you and Q look at eachother, and it kind of makes me jealouse you know. Even the way Finn looks at you makes me jealouse. I know me you will never be because of Q, but I just wanted to let you know...I'm here too." he said leaning into me taking my lips in a kiss. He let me go and walked to my door and said "Remember I'm here if you ever need me." then left.


	12. With Arms Outstretched

**if you don't like it then don't read it. [: not really pov**

**Sorry for the wait I had forgot I finished this haha sorry**

**What is love? chapter Twelve "With Arms Outstretched"**

Quinn had a good day till Puck decided to sit next to Rachel and act like a two year old who wanted Finn's candy. It took everything that Quinn had not to smack Finn and Puck's giant heads together. She wasn't mad that they wanted Rachel and not her. She was glad they didn't want her, but the fact they were drooling all over Rachel and acting like she was a piece of meat made Quinn furious. She knew Puck just wanted to boink Rachel and that drove her even more over the edge. At least Quinn knew Rachel didn't want Finn or Puck she was real glad about that. She just hoped that she would want her.

Once Quinn and Finn walked out into the parking lot Quinn yelled at Finn for treating Rachel like she was a piece of meat then drove off. She hated the thought of Puck and Finn fawning all over the girl she loved.

The next day Quinn kept noticeing Puck staring at Rachel and so did Finn. Quinn gave Finn a glare when she noticed him staring at Rachel's ass and he snapped back up to her face.

Over the next few days to Friday Finn notice Quinn still pushing him away, but he said nothing. That is till Friday afternoon right after glee he noticed Quinn give Santana, Brittney, and Rachel a nod and so they left except Rachel she came and sat by Quinn rubbing circle's on her back as if to sooth her.

"If this is about me looking at Rachel's boobs earlier I'm sorry." Finn said quickly making Quinn roll her eyes and smack her lips at him while Rachel's eyes went wide and crossed her arms over her chest as if to cover them.

"No. Finn. That's not what this is about." Quinn gritted.

"Oh. I'm sorry Rach." He said to as his face blushed. Rachel just nodded still covering her breasts.

"Finn there's something I need to tell you...I...I cheated on you." Quinn whispered.

"Yo..you cheated on me?... With who?" Finn asked.

"Puck...and I'm...pregnant." Quinn cried. Rachel brought Quinn in a hug letting her cry on he shoulder.

"Rach...you knew?" he asked Rachel.

"Yes." Rachel replied.

"How could you three do this to me! I thought you were my friend Rachel!" Finn yelled.

"Finn, Rachel only found out cause she found me crying in a stall last week." Quinn cried.

"Finn, Quinn wanted to tell you. It wasn't my place to tell you that." Rachel said.

"God Quinn I let you be such a bitch to me I let you treat me like shit cause I thought it was me, but here you are sleeping with my best friend!" Finn shouted. "Why did you do it? Huh? What did you just want to feel like a slut? Huh?"

"Finn! Watch it." Rachel said sternly clenching her jaw shut.

"I was drunk Finn...I...I was so depressed that day and Puck kept giving me wine coolers...and I..I'm sorry." Quinn breathed out.

Finn was livid really it wasn't that he loved Quinn cause he didn't, but it was just the fact three people he thought he could trust lied to him. Rachel he kind of understood he could never stay mad at her. No matter what. Finn kicked a chair.

"Finn I'm sorry!" Quinn yelled crying.

"Fuck you! Don't talk to me!" he yelled and left the room pissed off.

Quinn became a mess crying over the fact she was pregnant. Everytime she hears it, it's still a shot to the chest to her.

"I don't wanna be in here anymore." Quinn cried in a hushed tone. Rachel scooped her up in her arms and carried her out in the empty hall and walked towards the parking lot to meet Santana and Brittney.

Rachel sat Quinn down inside her own car taking the key's from her and followed Santana to her house.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Brittney and Santana took Quinn and Rachel's bags and took them upstairs with Rachel holding Quinn right behind them. The latina motioned Rachel to lay down with Quinn. Santana and Brittney just put a movie on and layed next to Quinn. They all held her till she was ready to talk.


	13. Sweet Disposition

What is Love Chapter Thirteen "Sweet Disposition"

Rachel's POV

When Quinn told Finn the truth he lost it, and Quinn cried her eyes out. She was so sad she couldn't even walk I had to pick her up and take her to her car and drive her to Santana's house.

I laid us both down on S's bed. She kept her body snuggled into mine. I could feel her tears seeping through my shirt. We all fell asleep while watching _'Our Family's Wedding'_. I felt Quinn tracing circles on my stomach. I looked down at her and shifted to see her face. Her beautiful hazel eyes were glistening as she gave me a small smile.

"Sorry about your shirt." She whispered.

"Don't worry about it." I say in a hush tone. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"...I just felt like everything hit me at once you know...At first I felt bad for Finn then I remembered I still have to tell my parents and then when the school finds out I'm gonna be nothing." She whispered.

"Quinn, Finn will forgive you, and what people think of you at school means nothing...And when you do tell your parents you can always come to me." I whisper.

We stared at each other longing for a long time. I wanted to kiss her so bad. I wanted to lightly push her hair back and kiss her forehead then I would slowly savor the moment when I would gently kiss her lips while caressing her jawline, but instead I lean into her and place a lingering kiss on her forehead. Her skin felt so soft under my lips it made me want to place kisses everywhere on her body.

Santana sat up slightly and looked over at us staring longingly at each other.

"Would you two please just kiss already!" Santana grumbled while Brittney giggled.

I chuckled then stuffed my face in Santana's pillow. I felt Quinn sink her face in my back giggling non stop.

"You know what I refuse to let us lay here and be boring! Lets go somewhere! Do something!" Santana yelled getting up.

No one argued with her we all just got up and fixed ourselves up and got inside her car.

"Alright where too?" Santana asked looking at everyone.

"There's a fair in Columbia?" I suggest.

"That's great thinking Berry!" Santana grinned and started her car and headed for Columbia.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once we got there Santana and I got money out and went back to the two blondes.

We all started walking around enjoying the colorful lights dancing around the fair grounds.

"Ohhh! S can I have some cotton candy? The pink kind?" Brittney smiled wildly at her girlfriend.

Santana pecked her nose "Of course you can." and walked over to the vendor.

I turn towards Quinn "Do you want some too?" I felt myself trembling around her presence.

"Please?" she smiled.

I smiled and walked to the vendor asking for half pink and blue, and bought a drink.

"You got both kinds?" she smiled picking at it.

"Well I know you like the color blue and pink so I figured both." I smiled handing her a drink as well.

Brittney looked down at hers saddened she didn't get both colors like Quinn and a drink.

"Dammit Berry! Did you really have to out do me?" Santana huffed and picked up a bug from the ground and stuck it in the cotton candy and went back to the vendor damanding a new one with both flavors and a lemonade. I kept my smile on trying not to laugh and look at Quinn.

A minute later Santana had the swirl of cotton candy and a drink just for Brittney who instintly lit up.

"Ohhh! S win me that giant duck!" Brittney beamed. Everyones heads turned toward the bottle of milk game where you have to knock them down.

Santana just smiled and took her girlfriend in hand towards the booth. Me and Quinn followed, but I saw a duck shooting game and pulled quinn towards that one.

I slapped the money on the table and turned to Quinn "Do you want to try?"

She shook her head 'no' smiling. I took the rifle in my and as the game started I knocked each and everyone of them down. I smirk and say "Give me the stuffed elephant." The old man handed me the stuffed animal and I gave it to Quinn "Here for the baby." I smile.

She smiled happily and came towards me and kissed my cheek and whispered "Thank you." in her husky voice. I took a deep gulp and whispered "Your welcome." We stared at each others eyes waiting for the other to back down as we inched closer. Right before our noses touched Brittney shouted "Hey, Rachel! Look what I got!"

I slowly pulled back and turned to see Brittney holding up a cute stuffed duck. "That looks so cute B!" I smile making her squeal she skipped towards us and let me hold the stuffed animal. Now I have to admit I love making girls laugh because they make this cute giggle. Like there's this really adorable girl in my history class. Her name is Alyssa I've had a secret crush on her since the 7th grade, but trust me it means nothing. It's just the cuteness about her. Anyways Alyssa has the best laugh I ever heard it's her trademark. I held the duck tight to my chest then shook it in the air and said "It's so fluffy!" In a funny voice like the little girl did on _'Dicpicable me'_. I made everyone giggle and hold their stomachs I even made a few people around us laugh. I turned to see Quinn looking at me adoringly, and thats when I noticed it the laugh that could be heard from a thousand miles away.

"Rachel! You are too cute!" the girl behind me giggled.

I slowly turned around as she lept up into my arms "Alyssa." I breathed out. Holding her back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked putting her down.

"Oh I came with some friends from volley ball. I wish you were there." She smiled.

Alyssa went to our school of course, but she never talked to Quinn and or any of the other cheerios. Alyssa is popular she just doesn't know them.

Alyssa nodded towards the three cheerios and turned her gaze back to me. I don't have feelings for her anymore, but I do get nervous when a pretty girl looks at me.

"Ohhh..cool. Yeah? Well I do miss it sometimes." I smiled.

"Well I better go back, but I'll text you okay." She smiled and ran off back with her friends.

"Ugh.. Berry seriously Alyssa M? Yuck ..her laugh is so annoying. Oh and you used to play volley ball?" Santana stated as I noticed Quinn look at the ground.

"What? Alyssa is a really cute and adorable person. I love her giggle..., and okay maybe sometimes her laugh can be annoying cause she knows everyone thought at one point it was cute, and yes I used to play." I say. I noticed when I had said cute and adorable Quinn furrowed her eyebrows like it had hurt. I didn't me to say it just slipped out.

"Cute and adorable? No. Not uh, and her giggle is just horrid. Just tapp her then you won't think that anymore. I already her she's been fingered by some guy. So I bet she wouldn't mind you." Santana smirked.

Quinn cringed then said "I have to go to the bathroom." She quickly got up and scurried off.

I got up and went after her when I turned the corner of one of the booths I saw her leaning on a wall and wiping a tear away.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" I asked making my way towards her.

"Nothing. You should just go find Makinstry and take her into one of the stalls and finger the hell out of her." She snarled.

"I don't like her that way." I said wiping away her tears. She turned her head focusing on all the people walking inside the fair.

I took a deep breath. Knowing it was time to tell her how I feel.

"Quinn?" She kept her gaze where it was till I gently caressed her cheek bring her face straight to me so I could look her in the eyes.

"I like you." I say.

"But I'm not cute and adorable like Alyssa." She said jealously.

"Your right your not." I say dryly her face cringed up in hurt.

"Your breath takingly earth shatterly..undeniably beautiful..., and adorable. Your sexy, and gorgeous your.." I see her blushing and giggling while she cleared her face.

I grinned "and you can stop me anytime now with all these complements."

She giggled again putting her arms around my neck bringing me closer "Maybe a few more would do."

"Your giggle is amazing." I say stroking my thumb over her bottom lip. Her eyes fluttered at my touch.

"Rachel there's something I've been wanting to say since the day you I met you in kindergarten." she said to me keeping her eyes closed.

"Oookay." I say smiling.

Her eyes opened "I'm in love with you..." she said looking at me as my eyes went wide. "Its okay if you don't feel the same way yet..I'll wait." she said.

I felt like she had my heart in her hands now. She noticed my gaze shift from surprised to hooded. She slowly leaned in, but I backed away. I lefted my finger to her lips before she could say anything I say "Hold that thought."

I took her hand and practicaly ran to the fairris wheel. I led her into the seat and bribed the carney to the carny to keep it up there for as long as he could. He nodded when I handed him a twenty.

I sat next to Quinn as the carny locked the bar holding us in. As we were making our way up Quinn turned to me and said "Your very smooth Rachel Berry."

"Smooth about what Q?" I ask innocently.

"I saw you bribe that carny." She smiled. "Why?"

"So I could do this." I say slowly leaning in so she would have time to back out.

But instead she met me have way in a slow quick kiss. When we pulled away we were both grinning like crazy.

Quinn had closed her eyes smiling in a daze and said to me "I've been wanting to do that for soo long."

"Quinn? Does this count as a date?" I ask randomly.

"Well you've been paying for everything for me, and you won my baby the cutest stuffed elephant ever. Then you bribed a carny so you could kiss me at the top of the Farris wheel when you know your scarred of heights. So yeah I think this should count." She smirked then leaned in for another kiss that niether one of us pulled away from.

We were on the farris wheel for what felt like hours till Santana made the carny stop so she could make us leave.

"Santana!" Quinn whined.

"No! You two were up there for too damn long! Me and B were up there and not once did you guys stop kissing. I need to breath too Berry!" Santana said frustrated.

"Why does she keep competing with me?" I whispered in Quinn's ear.

"Because B see's how you are with me and so she wants Santana to do what you do for me." She said smiling.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We all climbed into Santana's car while me and Quinn were snuggling in the back seat.

Santana looked in the rear view mirror "So are you guys finally together?"

I looked down at Quinn whose snuggled close in my arms and kiss her temple.

She got up and arched her brow and I knew exactly what she wanted me to say.

I got up and cleared my throat. "Quinn Charlie Fabray will you be my girlfriend?"

She grinned and looped her arms around my neck pushing me back down "I would love to."

"FINALLY!" Brittney and Santana yelled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When we all got back to Santana's place she gave Quinn and I the guest bedroom so her and B would be alone together.

We changed then put on a movie even though we didn't pay attention to it. I was to preoccupied making out with my new girlfriend Quinn Fabray. I smiled in our kiss. She pulled away "What?" she asked smiling.

"Nothing I was just thinking about my girlfriend you might know her blonde hair about yay high and insanely hot." I flirt.

"Oh well then what are you doing wih me?" She smirked.

"Because you look just like her." I smile leaning back in for a kiss.

When we finally allowed each other to try and sleep. When she thought I was still awake, but I faked like I was sleeping she told me again "I love you." and I felt her breathing even and heard not one peep or movement and let myself drift into sleep mode as well.


	14. Friday I'm in Love

**Alright so I really hated this chapter but hopefully it's your liking.**

**In this story Rachel will write a lot of songs, but in reality there by other people but please just go with it. Oh and there will be a authors notes somewhere down there.**

What is Love Chapter Fourteen "Friday I'm in Love"

Rachel's POV

Quinn and I were cuddled closely when we were awoken by Santana.

"Hey get your asses up I made breakfast!" she said then shut the door and headed down stairs.

I rolled over so Quinn could face me. "Morning." She smiled lazily.

I smiled and said "Good morning."

She leaned in to kiss me but I brought the sheet up and mumbled "I haven't brushed my teeth yet."

"I don't care." she smiled and moved the sheet to grace my lips with hers.

We both got up and made our way down stairs giggling as I kept tickling and holding her sides. We walked in Santana's kitchen hand in hand and sat down.

We ate together in silence then watched movies. We were in the middle of _'The Notebook'_ when my phone buzzed. I looked down at my phone.

_'Hey Rach (: What ru up 2?' - Alyssa_

I never thought she would actually text me, and somehow Quinn sees it and does not like it.

"What does she want?" Quinn snarled.

"Probably just to catch up. Don't worry baby I would never cheat on you. Besides Alyssa doesn't swing that way, she's just a friend." I say kissing her head.

_'Nothing just watching The Notebook with some friends. :)' - Rachel_

I hit send and Quinn sat up "I can not believe you just sent that."

"What?" I asked sitting up after her.

"You put _with some friends._" Quinn stated "Is that what you want to be?"

"Quinn I just put that because we haven't talked about what were going to tell people." I say.

"Sooo your embarrassed?" Quinn asked.

I noticed Brittney and Santana looking at us. "You know that's not true Quinn. Hello two gay dads." I say.

"and a pregnant girlfriend." She said back.

"So what. Quinn I just figured you being friends with me then along with you being pregnant and then when you get off the cheerios you'll be sure to have a slushie facial everyday. I just don't want to hurt your rep any more than I already am." I say.

"That's why? Sweetie Santana and Brittney love us they would never let that happen...I love you and I want people to know that were together. I'm Quinn Fucking Fabray! No one will mess with me or us." She says all while holding my hand. She leaned into me as we went back to our snuggling.

My phone buzzed again. _'Hey Rach I'm having party just the girls from the team and were all playing some pool volleyball you should come over. You can even bring your friends.'- Alyssa_

"Doesn't swing that way my ass!" Quinn laughed "She totally wants you."

"She's not into me." I say sternly. "You wanna guys wanna go?" I ask

"Go where?" Santana asked.

"To Alyssa's house she's having a pool party." I say looking over at Santana.

"Hell no! I don't wanna go to her house." Santana huffed.

"S, it's a pool party." Brittney begged.

"What do you say Q?" Santana asked.

"A chance to see my girl in a bikini? Hell yeah! Plus it will probably be a while till I can again." she laughed.

We all got in our bikinis and put our clothes over it and I drove us to her house.

"Hey Alyssa!" I smile.

"Hey girl!" She grinned.

I look and see my three old friends that I used to be team mates with.

"Lauren, Taryn, Macy. You've heard of Santana, Brittney and my girlfriend Quinn Fabray." I say nodding my head at them.

"Hey." they all said not at all shocked that I was with Quinn.

We all went out back to her pool. The four volleyball girls went in the pool while we striped our clothes off.

I watched as Quinn stripped out of her clothes, she noticed and blushed.

"Wow Quinn you look-" I say gawking.

"Stop drooling Berry, and strip." Santana said brushing past us with Brittney in hand.

I started taking off my shorts and my shirt and noticed Quinn staring. I smirked walking over to her.

"You..uhh like what you see Fabray?" I smirk.

"Do you?" She smirked back.

"Rach! Come play with us! You and your friends against us!" Alyssa called out making Quinn growl.

We walked over and jumped in.

"You serve Rach!" Alyssa said threw the ball at us making it land with a splash in front of Quinn.

Quinn was fuming she nearly went up to the girl and ripped her head off, but luckly Santana said "What? Berry? She's too short!"

"Well then you obviously were too busy throwing slushies at her instead of getting to know her." Taryn said.

I stood in front of Santana taking the ball.

"I wanna kick their asses Rach you better help me win this." Santana grumbled.

I took my old stance jumped as high as I could and smacked the ball to the other side, and the game was on.

I was mainly the one to take charge. Santana was good and Brittney was afraid of the ball, and Quinn was just waiting for the chance to smack Alyssa in the face with the ball.

Quinn finally got her chance she smacked the ball at Alyssa's head.

"Your sapose to wait till I'm on the other side." She grumbled rubbing her head.

"Opse." Quinn shrugged. I knew Lauren was going to try and smack Quinn back, but I jumped high in front of her and smacked the ball right in Laurens face.

"Whooo!" Santana yelled "We win!"

I turn to my girlfriend who was smiling "You saved me from the ball."

"Of course your my girl." I shrug.

"Alright Berry we had our fun now lets go!" Santana demanded.

Once I said goodbye to everyone we left. S and B ran up to her room and shut the door while Quinn and I ran up to the guest bedroom. She pushed me against the door kissing me aggressively "You were so hot out there baby." She mumbled against my neck.

"You look so sexy in that bikini." I breath out. I pushed us towards the bed falling on top of her. My hand started caressing her thigh moving up slowly as her hands clawed my back bringing me into her wanting more of me. I feel the want between my legs ache for more. I know I'm not ready and slowly pull away.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"As much as I want to.." I say gesturing at her body. "I don't think we should...at least not now I mean we just got together and I'm still you know and I-" Quinn put a finger to my lips.

"It's okay. Your right." Quinn smiled.

We both took separate showers then went back to snuggling together watching a movie together where the girl cheated on her boyfriend with his best friend.

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

"You really want to know the truth?" She asked me, I nodded 'yes'.

"Well it was that day where you and Finn got to sing _'No Air'_to each other and it hurt the way you two where looking at each other and I felt so depressed thinking about how I'll never be with you, and how you'll never look at me that way, and Puck noticed. he was already drunk and kept giving me wine coolers telling me I'd feel better. I drank way to much and somehow ended up in his bed sore as hell and had a horrible hangover. I didn't even remember how it was just that he smelled of sweat and axe mixed with alcohol." Quinn said to me.

"It was your first time?" I asked.

"Well technically it has to be more than a minute and it was like 30 seconds, and I don't remember much so technically I still have my V card. Also I have no feelings, but hatred for the guy." she said to me.

"They both kissed me!" I blurted out.

"Huh?" Quinn asked.

"Finn that day he kissed me, and then Noah did on Monday. I'm sorry!" I say.

"Sweetie it's okay you didn't know I wanted you." She said to me.

"Really your not mad?" I asked.

"A little jealous but I'm not mad at you." She said pulling me in a hug then went back to our make out session.

The next day Quinn and I got up at the same time so I could say bye to her before she went to church.

"I'll call you later." I say kissing her goodbye.

"You better." She grinned and left.

I went in the kitchen to make Santana and Brittney breakfast.

"Yes sex then breakfast!" Brittney exclaimed throwing her arms in the air.

I laugh setting her pancakes down, and watch as Santana and Brittney feed eachother.

"So wheres Q?" Santana asked feeding Brittney a piece of pancake.

"Church." I say taking a bite.

"Oh yeah I forgot it's Sunday." Santana stated.

"That means tomorrow you and Quinn perform your songs." Brittney smiled.

"Sooo Berry wotcha gonna play?" Santana asks coyley.

"You'll see tomorrow." I smirk.

"Oh come on Berry!" Santana whined as I shook my head.

"S, let it be a surprise. Now I have to go so I'll see you later." Brittney said kissing Santana's cheek.

Me and Santana sat and ate in silence.

"So have you cut recently?" Santana asked.

"No...have you?" I asked back.

"I haven't in like 7 months." She said.

"Your very strong Santana." I say.

"So are you." she said back.

After Santana dropped me off at home I started practicing again for tomorrow. I want it to be perfect. No I need it to be perfect.

I realize that I need back up vocals and call someone perfect "Hey Tina

_"Rachel?"_

"Yeah it's me...I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

_"Uhh yeah sure."_

"Really?"

_"Yeah sure."_

"Thanks Tina!"

_"Do you want me to come over?"_

"Yes please." I beg smiling.

When Tina got there I told her about Quinn and I she was really shocked, but was happy for us, and she said that the whole school now knows of Quinn's baby. So instintly I knew Quinn would be a mess tomorrow so hopefully she'd like my song.

Before Tina left she said she was really happy that I called her for help and hopped we could do it again.

After she left I called Quinn.

_"You know your lucky your hot cause I don't tolerate being at the last of your to do list." she told me._

"Sorry I was working on your song for tomorrow." I smirk through the phone.

_She laughed "Me too!" She noticed how silent I was and asked "What's wrong?"_

"Quinn I told Tina about us..." I braced myself.

_"Okay. What did she say?" she asked._

"Just that she was happy for us..." I say back.

_"Alright what's really wrong? What happened? Rachel tell me now." She said._

"Quinn she told me Jacob Israel posted it all over his blog about you being pregnant with Puck's baby." I say. It was silent for a while.

"Quinn?" I asked. "Talk to me sweetie."

_"It's okay..It was bound to come out right?" She said to me. I could hear her voice shaking._

"Do you want me to come over?" I ask looking at the clock it read 9:30.

_"No baby it's okay I'll be fine I have you, S and B. I sleepy..I'll pick you up in the morning okay." I could hear her hold back tears._

"Alright." I heard the phone click. I knew I needed to be there. I walked down stairs.

"Daddy?" I say.

"Yes sweetheart?" he says looking up from the check book.

"I need to go make sure Quinn is okay. Can I go?" I ask.

My daddy sighed taking off his glasses then looked at the clock. "Okay the key's are on the hook." he said.

"Thank you daddy." I say kissing hi cheek then run to the hook and walk out putting on my jacket.

As soon as I was at Quinn's I parked up the road then climbed up her tree and knocked on her window.

I saw the lights in her room flick on. "Rachel!" she hist in a whisper. "What are you doing here?" She said standing back so I could come in.

"I knew you needed me." I said wiping her tears away. I looked in her red rimmed eyes, and held her tight as she cried silently on my shoulder.

I pulled her to her bed and laid beside her holding her till she fell asleep.

I quietly climbed out of her window and drove back home before 12.

I woke up and got dressed I put on some skinny jeans and shirt then waited for Quinn who knocked on my door. Before I could run down stairs my daddy opened it and I hear him say "Quinn!" My daddy exclaimed pulling her in a hug.

"Well hello Quinn." My dad said.

"Hey dad, daddy...Quinn." I say smiling.

Quinn's face instantly smiled brightly and pulled me into a hug.

"Have you told them yet?" she asked me.

"No my dad wasn't home last night." I say.

"Tell us what?" my dad asked arching his brow.

I put my arm around Quinn's waist and say "dad...daddy Quinn and I are together now."

Both my dads looked a little taken back.

"Well were happy for the both of you. Right Jim?" My daddy said nudging my gaping father.

"Yes, yes of course." he smiled. "Well I hope your coming back for dinner tonight Quinn." he smiled.

"Oh trust me dad she be begging me once I sing to her in glee today." I say smiling. Quinn hit me and said "God your cocky."

"She gets it from him." my daddy said pointing his thumb at my dad.

We laughed and said bye and made our way to school.

When we go out of the car people were staring her down and whispering about her. But I just tightened my grip on her and led her to the football field for cheerios practice. She pushed away any ounce of sadness from her face told me "I love you." and put on her hbic stance along with the stern cold face and turned towards the group of cheerios. I watched for a while then headed to my class.

Finally I was lunch time and I sat next to Quinn as she leaned into me as if she were exhousted from a 10 mile race. She whispered playful things to me as I did to her making her giggle.

Finally glee time! I was running late I had to meet my dad outside to get my guitar. As I ran into the room I could see every one still looking surprised at my tardiness.

"Hey sorry I was late." I say watching as Quinn's face shift from worried to excited.

"That's quite alright Rachel. Are you going to perform for us?" asked smiling.

"Please? It's a song I wrote." I said.

"Wow okay by all means." he gestured to center of the floor.

I nod for Tina to come over. She sets to stools in the middle as I take out my guitar.

I sit down checking my strings to see if their all tuned. I look up at the crowd and say "I wrote this song so take it easy on me. It's called _'Time Bomb baby'_." I see everyone on the edge of their seats waiting for me to play.

**{this song is called Time bomb Baby by Stephen Jerzak if you want to listen to it. I think you should. Just sayin}**

I start playing moving my fingers to each chord then turn my gaze from my the students in the seats gawking to my beautiful girlfriend Quinn Fabray.

_**You don't have a clue  
But every time it's just another way for you  
To get me going, to get me going  
And the things you do to me  
Is enough for me to slide your apologies  
Right on by me, right on by me, ohh **__I see Quinn bite her lip grinning.__**  
But tonight is the night, I-I-I-I**__I see her frown remembering that she had told me that. then smiled at the next verse.__**  
But now I'm here  
And I doubt you'll see me standing still  
Cuz I'm waiting for the time  
To let it go**__I stop and stared at her as she smiled back in a daze. I continue to sing but this time with Tina.__**  
And build back up to what you used to be**__I could see everyone enjoying the song and Noah smiling like crazy, and Finn in shock.__**  
And when you told me to forget you I went crazy **__**But now I'm here  
And I doubt you'll see me standing still  
Cuz I'm waiting for the time  
To let it go**_

**_I'm t-t-ticking like a time bomb baby, baby_**  
**_And when you told me to forget you I went crazy_**

**_And I don't wanna do_**  
**_What I've been doing_**  
**_And it's time to make it through_**  
**_Another day of holding on_**  
**_And you've become a mess_**  
**_So stop_**

_**I'm t-t-ticking like a time bomb baby, baby**_

_**I'm t-t-ticking like a time bomb baby, baby (Time bomb baby, baby)**_  
_**And when you told me to forget you I went crazy**_  
_**But now I'm here**_  
_**And I doubt you'll see me standing still (You wanna see me standing still?)**_  
_**Cuz I'm waiting for the time (To let it go)**_

_**I'm t-t-ticking like a time bomb baby, baby (Time bomb baby)  
And when you told me to forget you I went crazy (I went crazy)  
But now I'm here  
And I doubt you'll see me standing still (You wanna see me standing still? You wanna see me standin still?)  
Cuz I'm waiting for the time**__ Tina and I sang the next verse.__**  
To let it go**_  
_I kept strumming the guitar with my power chords then sang the last verse._

_**To let it go**_

I looked up as every one cheered and saw Quinn making her way towards me smiling and blushing. She rushed up to me looping her arms around my neck pulling me to a kiss. She put as much passion as I did holding her gripping her We broke smiling as all the glee members gawked in surprise. Santana and Brittney cheered "Go Rach!"

"That was fantastic Rachel I never knew you could play guitar!" Mr. Shue smiled.

Quinn kept smiling at me "You wrote that song just for me?"

"Yup." I smile.

Finn stood up fast knocking over some chairs "No! NO! You can't do that Fabray she's mine!"

Before Quinn go punce Puck said "Sit down Hudson!" Finn stepped up towering the tan boy.

I Broke in the middle "Stop it! Your ruining it. Sit down NOW." I say glaring at Finn. Both boys went to sit at opposite ends of each other.

" can I perform next?" Quinn asked.

A bewildered stuttered "Ye..yes of course." and sat by Finn.

I went to a seat in front of Quinn as Tina sat next to me I saw Santana and Brittney stand on either sides of her grinning like crazy. But Quinn whispered something and they stood in the back.

She nodded towards the band who started playing. _'Crazy For This Girl' by Evan & Jaron._

I grinned like an idiot how did I not think of this song! I love this song!

**Quinn's take not really pov.**

_**She rolls the window down **__Quinn rememebered how she and Rachel rode in the car feeling like she could burst.__**  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind **__Quinn grinned at Rachel who was struck smiling at her in awe.__Quinn remembered how she would always stare longingly at Rachel.__**  
She looks at me **__and how when she would look back Quinn would play it off, or at least try.__**  
She's got me thinking about her constantly**__**  
But she don't know how I feel **__Quinn remembered how Rachel would shurg and go back to __**  
And as she carries on without a doubt **__what she was doing __**  
I wonder if she's figured out **__Quinn thought about how she would leave hints to a cluless Rachel Berry.__**  
I'm crazy for this girl **__Quinn shook her head smiling__**  
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl**__ Quinn remembered all the times Rachel had held her tight just like the night before, and here she is standing strong all because of Rachel Berry.__**  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end **__Quinn smiled brightly singing__**  
Why didn't I know what I know now  
**_

Would you look at her

She was the one to hold me

_Quinn danced around Rachel then danced around the glee members high fiving them singing._

_**Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
As she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she'll figure out **__Quinn tapped her temple.__**  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl  
**_

_Santana and Brittney were on either sides of Rachel singing the back up vocals as Quinn kneeled in front of her._

_**Right now (Right now)  
Face to face (Face to face)  
All my fears (All my fears)  
Pushed aside  
And right now (Right now)  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life (My life)**__ Quinn pulled Rachel up.__**  
With you**__Quinn held Rachel caressing her singing.__**  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
AS she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl**_

_Quinn stopped to kiss Rachel with all the love she had._

_**Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl**_

Rachel put her arms around Quinn's neck bringing her in a intense kiss. She finally pulled away.

"I love you." Rachel breathed out.

Quinn was jumping for joy when Rachel said those words.

"I've waited for so long, longing for you to say those words to me." She said

"I do I love you more than air." Rachel said smiling I've been wanting to say it badly especially when you told me but I didn't want to rush it.

Quinn grinned "I love you too." and brought her in another kiss.


	15. At The Top Of The World

**if you don't like it then don't read it. [: not really pov**

**What is love? chapter Fifteen "At The Top Of The World"**

Quinn loved how she awoke that Saturday morning despite Santana waking them it was great. She loved how Rachel couldn't keep her hands off of her. Rachel would hold her from behind gripping her sides or tickle her anything to make her giggle.

Once Brittney and Quinn had convinced Santana and Rachel to watch _'The Notebook'_. Both of the couples cuddled close to each other. Santana and Brittney playing footsie and Quinn laying on top of Rachel. Everything was perfect till that 'annoying hyena' as Quinn put it texted her girlfriend and that's when her and Rachel got in their first argument, but thankfully it ended on a good note.

When they all got to Alyssa's pool party Quinn had kept a close eye on Alyssa, and watched carefully at how she would hug and talk to her girlfriend. Quinn and every other girl in school couldn't stand Alyssa. It wasn't that she mean it was that she was so damn cute and sweet it was sick. Every guy drools all over her, and who could blaim them she had really light, light, brown hair and soft light brown eyes. She used to be a blonde till she kept coloring it brown. She had the perfect body, and what pissed Quinn off the most is that she never dieted. She just exercised, and so she had the perfect bikini body. Quinn was just happy Rachel showed no interest in her, well she did take a quick glance at her toned tanned stomach, but who didn't?

Quinn couldn't wait to show off her toned stomach and her long legs. Something Alyssa didn't have which was the perfect highth. Quinn couldn't help, but blush when Rachel noticed, and how when Rachel noticed Quinn staring she just tried to uppin' the ante. Till Alyssa got in the way.

Quinn watched with lust in her eyes as Rachel played volleyball. Watching the water on her bare skin around her two piece was unbearable, and especially when Rachel saved Quinn from getting smack in the face with the ball by jumping just as high to smack the girl who had attempted. So when they all got back Quinn couldn't wait to show her appreciation, but when Rachel stopped before it got too far she smiled knowing Rachel just wanted it to be beautiful. Not when they both smell of chlorine and have pruney fingers.

After Quinn told Rachel the truth of how she ended up in Puck's bed Rachel told her that she had kissed not only Finn, but Puck as well. Quinn wasn't angry at Rachel. The girl didn't even know Quinn had feelings for her yet. Although Quinn did feel jealous about the two boys she couldn't stand kissing the girl she loved who hasn't even said it back yet, but never the less Quinn said she'd wait.

Quinn loved that Rachel woke up before her just so she could watch her sleep and wake Quinn up herself. She hated the fact she had to leave for church, but as soon as it was over she was gonna wait for Rachel's call, and wait for Brittney and Santana to show so they could practice their song for Monday in glee. Quinn kept going through Rachel's ipod so she could figure out which song Rachel would sing and there was only three songs with that started with the title time and it was _'Time Bomb by Beck, Time After Time by like three different artists, and Time of the season by The Ben Taylor Band._ So if she had to guess it would be Time After Time.

Quinn Fabray fell in love with Rachel Berry all over again when she saw her climb through her window cause she said _'I knew you needed me.'_And that was all she said to break down Quinn's barriers all over again. Quinn was a little disappointed that Rachel wasn't there holding her close in the morning, but she called it even for the time she left Rachel to go to church. Rachel had also told her dads about the two of them being an item that same morning when Quinn went to pick her up. When they got to school no one really noticed the two were a couple just that Quinn was pregnant by McKinley's biggest player in Lima.

Santana must have warned the cheerios before she got there because not one time did she hear whispering or talk about her. Quinn couldn't wait for lunch with Rachel she was so tired of everyone staring she just rested on her girlfriends shoulder who just smiled and whispered cute jokes in Quinn's ear like, "Are you O.K.? Because heaven is a long fall from here." Quinn giggled she loved the way Rachel knew when to make her smile. Quinn whispered back "You're like a dictionary, you add meaning to my life!" Rachel would giggle then respond with another "My lips are skittles, wanna taste the rainbow?" Quinn could never win though cause Rachel just kept popping. Finally Rachel looked down at Quinn deep into her eyes and said "Do you have a map? I just keep on getting lost in your eyes." Quinn smiled and tilted her head up to kiss her.

When Quinn reached the choir room usually her girlfriend was the first one there, but she wasn't. Quinn asked around, but no one knew where till right after the bell rung she watched Rachel run in the choir room holding her guitar case and asked if she could perform a song she wrote. Quinn felt so stupid! Duh! That's why Rachel had said your wasting your time. It's because she actually wrote you a song. Quinn smiled as she felt her heart melt.

When they both finished their songs and Rachel told Quinn she loved her too Quinn felt like she was on top of the world.


	16. Wonderwall

**hey guys sorry it took me so long to update this fic. My muse had abandoned me.**

**What is Love Chapter Sixteen "Wonderwall"**

**Rachel's POV**

Quinn and I have been dating for exactly three months, and living together for two months. When her dad kicked her out my dads and I took her in. We kept going on dates, and saying 'I love you.' We haven't had sex yet just really heavy make out sessions to the point where were both panting for air.

One night after sectionals Kurt had held a winning party at his house, and Santana, and Puck had brought beer. Everyone kept handing me one after another, and when I noticed I was down with one bottle I had left Quinn's side and walked to the kitchen grabbing another, but before I could chug it down Quinn snatched it away from me. Her eyes were piercing through my skin.

"Rachel that's enough." She huffed.

"What are you talking about babe this is my second one." I slurred.

"No it's not Rachel it's your eighth one, and you've had enough." Quinn said sternly.

I rolled my eyes "Babe it's a party."

She looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Rachel please...for me..please put the beer down and lets go home."

I sighed looking at my surroundings and nodded. Quinn took my hand walking us out of the kitchen.

"What! You guys are leaving?" Puck slurred. I chuckled rolling my eyes and pointing my thumb over to Quinn. "LAME!" he laughed then stumbled to the kitchen.

Quinn scoffed and rolled her eyes before tugging me out of the house. When we made it outside she let go of my hand walking to the middle of the lawn letting her hands run over her hair.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked.

"I...I just don't get it...why don't you trust me?" Quinn asked me tears in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing, lets go home and well talk about it tomorrow." She said getting me in the car. We drove in silence till she said "Rachel how could you drink? It's not like you. I'm pregnant Rach I shouldn't have to take care of my girlfriend when she gets drunk out of her mind...your only sixteen Rach.." She started to cry again.

I just stared at her unsure of how too comfort her when I'm falling fast asleep against the shoulder of the seat. I hear Quinn sigh then take my hand lightly rubbing it.

"I love you Rach. I just wish you would talk to me." She sighed.

About five minutes later she nudges my side trying to wake me up, but it doesn't work. I suddenly feel a light kiss graze my chapped lips.

I brought my hands up deepening the kiss till Quinn mumbled "Babe you taste like beer."

"and you taste like cherry's and strawberry's...haha you have a thing for berry's huh?" I say smirking.

Quinn smiled at me "Yeah I do, but not drunk adorable berry's"

"Ahhhaaaaa." I slurred trying to get out of the car. "I lub you Quinn." I slur smiling weakly at her.

She giggled "I lub you too."

When we reached my room Quinn changed me first, then herself. I watched her with hooded eyes. I snapped up to her eyes when she stopped looking at her baby bump that was barly showing.

"You look beautiful Quinn." I say with out slurring.

She blushed "That's just the alcohol talking."

I stood up walking over to her kneeling down to kiss her baby bump. I looked up to see her eyes closed and smiling. "No...it's not. Your like an angel Quinn." I look up to see her angelic face "My angel."

We locked eyes for a moment till I turned my attention towards her stomach. Starting to kiss it to the edge of her waistline. I let my fingers curl into her short, shorts about to bring them down when she stopped me.

"Rachel no your drunk." She said.

"Not anymore." I say back.

"Here in a little while your gonna be puking your guts out, and I don't want our first time, and your first time to be a drunken accident." She says.

I sigh standing up "Your right, I'm sorry. I just love you soo much I wanted to show you, but your right...stupid tasty beer." I say making her laugh.

"You sleep on my side since you'll probably get up most of the time anyways." I nod and crawl in after her. As soon as I hit the bed I got the spins.

"Ohhh shit." I groan as I see the room spinning around me. I close my eyes tightly trying to shut out the dizziness. Too late though cause I shot up running to my bathroom to upchuck. Quinn came in holding my hair back and rubbing my back. "No baby you need your sleep I'll be okay." I say leaning against the cabinet of the sink.

"Are you sure? I can-" I cut her off.

"Yeah I'm sure I don't want my girlfriend seeing me puke my guts out." I chuckle.

"Okay then." Quinn smiled and went back to bed. As soon as she left I dragged out the silver blade that had been calling me for weeks. I try to stay away, but it's so addicting, more than the alcohol.

I cut my shin, and smile at the release of stress. I put it away after cleaning it and cleaned my cut getting back in bed. Quinn scooted over to me nuzzling my neck.

I woke up to the sun shining down on my face. I groaned as I rolled over to see Quinn staring at me.

She showed no expression. She handed me some asprin and a bottle of water. I thanked her, and she just nodded back. I look towards the clock. It was 12 pm already.

"Go ahead and take a shower. I'll be waiting." Quinn said to me.

"Okay." I say grabbing some clothes and headed into the bathroom.

I decided to go ahead and take a shower first then cut later.

After my shower I went to my secret stash, and it was gone. _'Fuck!' _I kept thinking. I knew she had an idea of what I do to myself, but she would always back off when I would snap at her. I guess she just had enough.

I feel like I'm torn between anger and fear. Anger that Quinn just decided to act now, and fear that I would lose her.

I let my anger show as I snapped the door open, and their she was sitting down on my bed as if she knew I would cut right when I went in the bathroom.

"I'm surprised you didn't check when you first got in there." Quinn said. "Why Rachel? Why can't you stop? Why am I not enough? Why do you do this to yourself? Don't you get that I need you? That I would be nothing without you?" she was in tears now, and stood up to face me and started pounding on my chest. "Why can't you trust me enough? Why can't you just talk to me about this like you do with Santana?"

"How long have you know?" I asked.

"Since we went to the park the first time." She says quietly.

"You were the one who told Santana." I say.

"I had too" I turned away from her "She was the one who told me not to corner you about it, and that you would come to me in time or you would stop, and you never did either." She said to me.

Quinn walked in front of me crying taking my face in her hands. "Rachel, please..talk to me. I'm your girlfriend, and your best friend. I love you. Please stop this."

"You don't think I've tried? I've tried like hell to stop!" I yelled throwing the razor inside the black rectangular box at the wall making Quinn flinch. "I've tried so fucking hard to stop! But I can't it's like cocaine! Once you do it you can't stop!"

"Then let me help you! If you feel the need to then talk to me! I'm here!" She said grabbing my hands.

"I can't Quinn." I say breathless as tears stream down my face. "It's too late..I'm broken."

Quinn pulled me in a hug and holding me as I fell to the floor.

"Your not broken Rach." she sobs.

"Yes I am...I..I want to try I do, but I-" Quinn cut me off.

"I'll help you...I'll be by your side. I love you." She whispered to me.

I sniffled "I love you too, I'm sorry Quinn." I cried.

She just kissed my head holding me tightly.

After about 30 minutes on the floor Quinn pulled me on the bed to lay with her. I nuzzled my face under her arm and let my body crumble around her.

I woke up a hours later in the same position next to Quinn. I lifted my head to check if she was awake.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Quinn smiled to me.

"Hi." I said slightly smiling. "What do we do now?"

"Rach...I..I need to see your cuts." she said. "I need to know."

I nodded slowly standing up. I pull off my shirt, then slowly but surely my shorts, letting her see all the cuts that I had kept hidden. I look away from her eyes letting a few tears slide.

The next thing I know Quinn had tears as she kissed me pulling me to the bed.

She layed me down as she hovered over my body kissing my neck to my shoulders. Quinn moved down kissing each cut on my stomach letting her tears fall on every kiss. She moved back up to my lips kissing me.

"I need you Quinn." I say. "I'm ready if you are."

"I think I've been ready since the start." she chuckled. "If it hurts too much tell me, and I'll stop. Okay" she said to me.

"Okay." I said quietly.

Quinn moved lower fitting herself between my thighs kissing all of my wounds even the new one on my shin when she lifted my leg over her shoulder. She pulled my black underwear off then my bra.

Quinn scooted all the way down holding my hips. Brushing circles on my hipbones. She set my legs further apart kissing each one.

I instantly trembled when she let her tongue slip over my clit. Quinn let her finger rub around my opening as she sucked on my swollen nub.

I gasped as she let her finger slide in me slowly.

Quinn instantly stopped looking at me "You okay?"

I nodded "Yeah, yeah..I'm just adjusting." I gave her the nod to continue, and she went back to what she was doing.

Quinn slowly started to pump her finger in and out of me. I groaned at the pace and whimpered "Faster."

Quinn started going a little faster. I moaned "More."

She added another finger making me moan more. Quinn watched my faces watching me with her bedroom eyes.

Quinn started to quicken her pace while she hovered over me, kissing me passionately.

I whimpered moaning her name.

"I love you." She whispered in my ear.

and that did it for me. I once again found myself crumbling around her, but this time it felt amazing.

Quinn pulled me close laying beside me.


	17. Off I Go

**Guys I made a mistake on my last fic. I meant**** invetationals not sectionals ****sorry it's taking me soooo long to update i just didn't know how to get to point a to point b. i have so many chapters for this story I just have writers block on this stupid chapter! Also I'm going to be switching back and forth on POVs.**

**'What is Love?' Chapter Seventeen "Off I Go"**

**Rachel' POV**

After Quinn made love to me she fell asleep with me but I woke up hearing my phone vibrate. It was Santana who asked if we could talk so I left to meet her at the park.

"So the old lady caught you huh?" Santana asked me.

I nodded 'yes'

"And you gave her your V card?" She asked me.

I nodded again.

"Damn. I told you to stop."

"It's not that easy, and you know it." I say to Santana.

"So are you guys coming to my party this Saturday?"

"I don't know hopefully." I say. "So..have you?"

"Cut?...Yes. It was just something my dad said and I think I might have cut a little too deep." Santana said quietly.

"Let me see it." I say.

Santana stood up taking off her lifting her shirt; letting me see the deep cut above her side.

"Shit Santana." I said to her.

"Just don't tell anyone okay."

I was hesitant at first but then saw her pleading face, and I knew I that if I slipped up I wouldn't want Quinn to know either just like she didn't want to worry Brittney. I sighed "Alright."

"So what are you and Q doing this weekend besides my party?" Santana asked me

I couldn't hide the smile that over took my face. "My dad's are leaving today."

"So you don't want me and B to interrupt you two at all?"

I chuckled playfully punching her in the arm. "Not if you know what's good for you." I grumbled.

Santana laughed as we both stood up from the park bench and said our goodbyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I walked through the door seeing Quinn walk towards me with this cute smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around my neck "Hey" she said softly.

"Hey" I said pulling my arms around her waist.

She leaned down taking me in for a chaste kiss.

"Heyyy can't you two wait till we leave." Jonah said playfully.

Quinn shook her head playfully as I said "Nope."

My daddy laughed calling down my dad.

"Are you sure you guys will be alright?"

I sighed "Yes, dad...We've been over this were sixteen. We'll be just fine, it's not like were gonna throw a keg party."

My dad grew frustrated with me "Rachel It's not that I'm worried about I'm just worried something might happen and were to far away to be there for you."

"Dad I promise we'll be careful."

My dad sighed "Alright, but you two better call me if something happens."

"Promise." Quinn and I said in union.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn and I ate, watched movies, and talked then ended up in a heavy make out session on my bed. I had yet to make love to her, but I wanted to. God knows how much I wanted to.

My hands slid up her stomach to her silk-covered breasts. I unhooked the clasp on her bra and took her breasts into hands. My fingers massaged and kneaded the flesh, and rolled her rosy nipples into hard peaks. I raised my head and took one nipple, then the other into my mouth. Quinn couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as I laved her breasts with attention.

She pulled my head back up to hers and kissed me long and deep. "I love you so much." Quinn breathed out after she pulled my shirt over my head. She wanted to feel my skin against hers just as much I wanted to feel hers. I groaned as Quinn pressed her smooth lips to my skin, "Quinn, I ache to make love to you."

Quinn gasped as, I quickly reversed our positions. I lowered myself in between her thighs kissing my way down below her waist I let my tongue press up against her swollen nub causing her to clutch the thin sheets beneath us, and cry out in a moan. I let my fingers enter her wet heat. She was ready for me. Quinn's back arched and her hips moved against my hand as my two fingers moved inside her. My thumb found the center of her pleasure and caressed it as my fingers curved and hit the spot that I knew would drive her crazy. I could tell Quinn saw stars burst behind her eyes and could not control the loud cry that she let out as she came. My mouth quickly covered hers to catch the rest of her cries and moans as she rode out the orgasm.

Quinn went limp as I pulled out of her, and laid beside her kissing her temple and sighing "I love you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn and I made love over and over again till we both woke up. We laughed, talked, and ate till it was time for Santana's party.

I finished getting dressed before Quinn, and went to the kitchen to get a drink of water while I waited when I looked a message on the answering machine.

_'Hello Mr and Mr Berry I'm calling because my secretary here in Vermont said she called to confirm your appointment but no one answered. But I just wanted to let you know we drew up the papers and kept your appointment for Monday at two o'clock. That is all have a safe trip here.'_

I was speechless, I thought they fixed their 'issues'. I thought they were in love. When were they ever going to tell me.

"Hey you ready?" Quinn asked sweetly.

"Yeah." I breathed out.

"Hey what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, come on lets go." I said deleting the message.

"_Okay_" she said as I took her hand and led her out of the house.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As soon as we got to the party, much to Quinn's protests; I joined in every drinking game I could. Making myself forget all about that message, and just had fun. Till Quinn yanked me back roughly dragging me to what I'm guessing is Santana's room since she, and Brittney were waiting for us.

Brittney was crying and Quinn looked pissed.

"What's wrong?" I felt myself slur.

"Did you know about this?" Quinn snapped pointing to Santana's wound.

I felt my heart pace quicken "She told me not to-"

"Rachel I can't believe you didn't tell me!" she yelled.

"Quinn I'm sor-"

"No! Santana come on! I'm going to help you clean it. She yanked a seriously drunk Santana up and stopped before pushing past me "I can not believe you never told me about this."

I watched as she helped Santana down the stairs leading our friend to her car.

"Brittney it's going to be okay." I said crouching down beside her.

"Promise?" she asked me.

"I promise."

"Come on just help me find my keys and we'll both go and find them." Brittney said starting to look under the bed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Finally an hour and half later we were all at my house. Brittney while Brittney looked for her non exciting keys, and I cleared out Santana's house with the help of Puck and Finn who seemed to have made now which is good. Brittney had came down saying how she forgot she doesn't drive a car. So Puck drove me, Finn and Brittney to my place which I figured Quinn and Santana would be.

"I help bring Santana down." Finn said while he helped me and Brittney jump down from Puck's truck while Puck got out just to lean on his truck for some fresh air.

My two friends walked behind me as I made my way up to my room.

I opened my door seeing something I never even thought possible, something that made my heart crash and burn.

"Ohh God Santana Ohhhh my...wait San why did you stop I was just about to-"

I felt like the wind had got knocked out of me. My eyes filled with what seemed like undroppable tears.

"Santana" Brittney said breathless stopping right beside me.

I stared at Quinn with disbelief and disgust.

"Rachel" she breathed out.

I shook my head backing away.

"Rachel...please...let me-"

"Don't" I said feeling like everything about love was a lie.

"Rachel" Quinn cried out as I pushed past a disbelieving Brittney and Finn.

"Rachel?" Puck called out as I ran past him.

_**Loose ends, they tangle down/ And then take flight/ But never tie me down/ Never tie me down**_

Jumping into my dad's car and sped off. I found a store that was open and ran in picking up a razor blade, I threw a five at the guy. Then ran out back inside the car and drove to the park where I found it deserted. I walked to the pond sitting down thinking about how my life seemed to be going to the dogs. I felt like I was epically losing at life and their was only one way out. Death.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Quinn's POV**

"Santana?" Brittney said softly again not wanting to believe it was her girlfriend having sex with her best friend.

"Brittney" Santana cried out jumping off of Quinn and to Brittney who started to sob as she fell to the floor. "Brittney-"

"Don't fucking touch me!" Brittney sobbed yanking away her arm.

"Brittney" Santana squeaked.

"Wow you Quinn you and Santana really are just a couple of whores huh?" Finn spat bringing Brittney in for a hug.

_**Loose ends, they tangle down/ And then take flight/ But never tie me down/ Never tie me down**_

Quinn stayed silent feeling her heart drop drastically she can't believe she did this. "Rachel!" she gasped "I have to find her!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Rachel's POV**

_**Off I go/ Where I fall is where I land/ Off I go/ Where I fall is where I land**_

I finally did what I was always to afraid to do but right now I really didn't give a fuck I just didn't want to live anymore. I hated life and everyone in it.

Laid down feeling light head as red rubies trickled down my arms.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Quinn's POV**

"Where can she be?" Puck yelled to Quinn who sat in front with him.

"I-I I don't know." she breathed out.

"Try the park she always goes there." Santana said in the back sitting by Finn as he held a crying Brittney.

Five minutes later and Puck inhaled not wanting it to be who he thought it was "Is that her?"

_**Loose ends tangle down/ And then take flight/ But never tie us/ They never tie us down**_

"Oh my God." Quinn breathed out seeing Rachel laid out and unconscious from the window as Pucks truck drove on by slowly.

"Quick call 911!" Puck yelled at Finn who already had his phone out.

Quinn hopped out of Puck's truck sprinting to the one she loved and hurt.

"RACHEL!" she screamed out hoping the brunette would pop her head up.

Quinn dropped to her knees seeing Rachel's growing pale body and blood flowing down her arms.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Rachel's POV**

_**Loose ends tangle down/ And then take flight/ But never tie us down/ But never tie us down**_

I fell asleep only to hear sirens, and Quinn's voice screaming my name.

"RACHEL!" she screamed again. I felt her hands cup my face. I tried to flicker my eyes open which made her yell my name once more.

"Ma'am you need to step back...Someone take her away!" I heard a voice tell her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Quinn's POV**

_**Off I go/ Where I fall is where I land/ Off I go/ Where I fall is where I land**_

Quinn sobbed as she was picked up by Puck and and watched as they ripped off Rachel's shirt sticking on two patches on either side of her chest as another man brought out a defibrillator.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Rachel's POV**

_**Off I go/ Where I fall is where I land**_

I felt my shirt being ripped off my cold body and felt sticky things being pressed against my chest.

_**Off I go/ Where I fall is where I land**_

I jolted up feeling an electric bolt coursing through my body.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Quinn's POV**

_**Ohhhh  
Off I go/ Where I fall is where I land/ Off I go/ Where I fall is where I land**_

Rachel's body had jolted up making Quinn jolt as well. Puck had his arm around her and Santana while Finn himself and Brittney brought all of them even closer, holding all of them together as they cried and silently prayed for Rachel to make it through.


	18. Send Her An Angel

**Don't own anything song by Explosions In The Sky kickass band from my home state. This is pretty my angst just a warning.**

**'What is Love?' Chapter Eighteen "With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept"**

Quinn was crying to the point of hyperventalating when they finally revived Rachel and took her away in the ambulance.

"Quinn, Quinn you need to calm down it's not good for the baby." Puck said trying to keep his hands from shaking and keep everyone calm.

Quinn nodded letting out a sob "I don't know what to tell Jim and Jonah."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The two Berry men were arguing like they normally did when their phone rang out flashing Quinn's name.

"Hello, Quinn" Jonah said sweetly.

Jonah became alarmed when he heard Quinn sob uncontrollably but the only word he made out was _Rachel_. Immediately Jonah's heart began to race thinking of everything that could have happened to his baby girl.

Suddenly a familiar masculine voice began speaking to him _'Mr Berry, I'm Noah, Noah Puckerman.'_

"Yes." Jonah said with his voice quivering alarming his husband.

_'Well...' soon Noah's voice started shaking as he tried to finish the call, Noah cleared his throat and began once again 'It's Rachel...she's-she's in the hospital...she tried to kill herself.'_

Jonah clicked end absolutely silent and still.

"J what happened?" Jim asked crouching down.

"Our-our baby girl is in the hospital."

That was all Jim needed he grabbed their unpacked things and took his key's and husband in hand and left the hotel racing to his daughter.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Is Rachel okay? Please! You have to tell me!" Quinn cried out for the hundredth time in what seemed like hours.

"Ma'm we have told you this before you have to be family to her which you are not." the receptionist said softly.

"Quinn come on you need to sit and calm down Rachel's dads should be getting here soon." Noah said.

"But-but what if she wakes and then she'll be all alone? I can't let her be alone." Quinn cried.

"Like she'd want you there, it's your fault she's in here, it's your fault she did this in the first place." Finn growled.

"Finn stop." Noah sighed he had no idea why Finn was being so hostile towards Quinn. He thought he had forgiven her.

"No! Do you know why Rachel ran off to kill herself Puck! _Huh?_Do you?" Finn shouted making the receptionist shush him. When Finn got no answer and a even more broken Quinn, an ashamed Santana, and a quiet Brittney he said sternly. "Quinn slept with Santana in Rachel's bed."

Noah's eyes went wide in surprise then slowly turned to Quinn asking softly "Is it true?"

Quinn nodded shamefully.

"Why Quinn? I thought you loved Rachel." Puck said lowly.

"I do love Rachel! I love her so much it hurts...but" Quinn cringed as she told the events that led to Rachel finding her in bed with someone else.

"I was upset, and I felt fat...Santana took those feelings away, and-" Finn cut her off snarling at her.

"God you are such a whore, first Puck now Santana, I hope Rachel never forgives you."

This time no one defended her it was just silent, along with the faint beeps of the hospitals monitors.

Everyone had tears in their eyes, Finn was angry at Quinn, and scared for Rachel.

Puck didn't know what to feel but right now he knew he felt terrified, scared Rachel would die with the last feeling of hurt, and depression, that her last memory was seeing the girl she loves with her now or maybe no more best friend.

Brittney was so sad her tears kept falling no matter what she tried to do she couldn't stop, when she looked at Santana it happened all over again, and when she remembered why she was here she again cried all over again, she wouldn't even look Quinn in the eyes.

Santana had a hell of a hangover, and regrets on her mind, she couldn't believe she had done that, she was one of the reasons this shit was happening; she promised Brittney so much, and she didn't follow through. She was suppose to watch over Rachel not sleep with her girlfriend.

Quinn, Quinn had the most emotions runing though her brain. She was petrified for Rachel, and pissed that the doctors wouldn't let her in. She was ashamed, and guilty. She felt like a dirty whore; she didn't even feel right carrying her baby.

Suddenly shouting was heard, echoing through out the white halls "Where's my baby, where's my daughter."

The depressed teens looked towards the Berry men who were in a frantic state.

"Jim, Jonah" a doctor called out in green scrubs.

The Berry men looked at him waiting for the worst.

"Well I-" the doctor stopped looking at all the teens behind the men.

"It's okay, go on." Jonah said.

The doctor nodded slowly telling the men about their daughter, about the little girl he always saw running around when her dad would bring her. "She lost alot of blood, were still pumping blood in her but when she does wake up, we'll have to keep her under watch."

Jonah looked down as Jim shook his head "Rachel wouldn't do this...she-she would never."

"I know it's hard to take in Jim...I couldn't believe it either."

"Can we see her?" Jonah asked in a small voice.

"Yes of course...but only two at a time." he reminded them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oh God Jim" Jonah breathed out looking at Rachel's ghost like body.

"I know." he said softly holding his husband close.

They stayed that way for hours till they remembered the others.

Jonah stayed by Rachel's side sniffling as Jim went to go get one of the teens back to visit Rachel.

"Quinn, would you like to see Rachel." Jim said softly.

"She doesn't deserve to." Finn growled.

"Finn don't." Puck said softly not wanting start any drama.

"They deserve to know Puck."

Jim sighed rubbing his face "Whatever it is it can wait my daughter is barely hanging on in there, and I don't need any more wait on my shoulders than their already is, so please if you wish to see Rachel I suggest one of you go in now."

Quinn silently cried knowing she couldn't see her just yet, Finn was right she lost the right to be with Rachel. "Finn you can go." she said below a whisper looking down at the ground.

Finn stood up following Jim to the room.

The tall boy's breath was taking away at the sight. Rachel was so tiny to him he just wanted to hold her and take her pain away.

"When-when will she wake up?" Finn's voice quaked.

"The doctors said she will when she's ready...It's up to her." Jonah said quietly.

"Like...like a coma?" Finn asked feeling his heart drop.

Jonah nodded slightly "Yes, like a coma."

Finn kneeled down by Rachel's ear whispering as he cried "Please Rachel, please wake up, I love you. We all do...please wake up." Finn touched Rachel's cheek stroking it, her skin was slightly hard, and cold. He stayed that was for ten minutes straight wishing the girl would make any sign at all of movement. He leaned down pecking her forehead gently.

"Thank you for letting me see her." Finn said softly wiping his eyes of the stray tears that lingered.

"Your welcome here anytime Finn." Jim said back.

He nodded taking one last look of Rachel Berry.

"Do you need a ride home son?" Jim asked.

Finn shook his head slightly smiling at the man's generosity "No...no thank you...I just need a walk. I don't live to far."

Jim nodded "Okay."

Finn left the room stopping with a pause looking out at the morning sky, he knew the others were waiting for an answer. He attempted to say something but it wouldn't come out. He had nothing else to say. Instead he just looked back towards the double doors, and left.

Brittney was about to stand up and walk to the room when Santana reached out to her. Brittney yanked her hand back hissing "Don't you fucking touch me!"

They all flinched at the girls surprising words.

Santana let out a sob "B, please don't you-you won't like what you see... it won't be pretty. Please B you won'-"

"You. Don't. Tell me what to do." she growled then stalked off towards the room.

Santana sniffled then walked out of the double doors knowing she couldn't see Rachel, not yet.

Brittney walked in quietly and felt the tears rush down her face looking at her friend. She reached in her pocket taking out her favorite toy of a cute kitten and duck walking together and set it on the night stand.

She leaned down pressing a soft kiss on the girl's cheek, whispering "I wish I could just kiss you and help you wake like in all the fairy tails but I'm not a guy and I'm not the one you love...maybe Puck can if I asked." The blonde held her hand for ten minutes looking over the pale body before her.

The tall blonde walked out stopping in front of Puck "Can I have a ride when your done?" she asked softly he nodded standing up. "Oh and Puck"

He turned looking at her.

She looked down "Maybe you can kiss her and she'll wake up like on Snow White, and sleeping beauty, but probably Snow White since she was short and had dark hair."

Puck gave her small smile and nodded before walking off.

Quinn looked up "B-"

"Only my friends call me B, Juno." she said rudely.

"Brittney I'm so sorry." Quinn breathed.

"Whatever, don't ever talk to me again." Brittney said and walked off to the gift shop.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Puck walked in feeling tears trickle down his tan cheek bones. He wanted to hold her to him waiting for her to wake.

A tear fell against his hand as he slipped it in hers. He sat on the chair Jim brought up for him. He slowly reached out stroking her cheek and leaned down very slowly praying for once in his life that this would actually work. Puck closed his eyes capturing her slightly cold lips, and pulled back.

He chuckled to himself actually wishing Brittney had been right. "Wake up my little song bird, we Jews have to stick together."

He stayed for a while till he finally felt tired and stood nodding to the Berry men and walked away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Puck stopped wondering where Brittney was.

"She's in the gift shop." Quinn whispered.

"Do you need a ride home?" he asked then wished he hadn't asked.

She shook her head sadly "I don't have one."

"You- you can stay with me if you need to." he said back.

"I might have to." she said lowly feeling sick to her stomach at the thought of leaving to another house.

"Make sure and eat something." He nodded and walked off to get Brittney.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Quinn...Quinn honey have you eaten?" Jonah asked shaking the girl awake.

She shook her head still feeling sick and now hungry.

"Go ahead and watch over Rachel were going to go and shower and change then we'll grab some food okay." the man said softly.

"I-I can't she won't want to see me." she said softly.

"Sweetheart I highly doubt that, please just stay with her...she loves you Quinn." Jonah said softly.

Quinn nodded standing up, and slowly walked down the hall.

She choked on a sob when she saw Rachel. She was so pale and fragile.

"Quinn" Jonah called out putting his hand on her shoulder "I told the nurse to bring you some food, it should be here in a few."

She nodded "Thank you."

He smiled sadly knowing there was probably huge reason behind all this but right now he didn't want to know.

Quinn stood looking down at her angel. She wiped her tears away and crawled up next to her watching her to see if any movements where made but non showed in the small girl. She sniffled bringing Rachel's arm around her and laying her head on Rachel's chest knowing she most likely will never get to do this again, and fell asleep listening to the faint thud of her loves heartbeat.


	19. First Breath After Coma

**Don't own anything. This is pretty my angst just a warning. Song is by Explosions In The Sky. **

**To the anon person yes I know that Brittney is'nt the way glee spells it they spell it Brittany, I noticed it a long time ago but I had already spelt it out Brittney, and if I changed it now then it would look stupid so I didn't but if it bothers all of you I'm sorry, and I'll fix it if you want me to. Oh and I borrowed a Molly Clock from Scrubs.**

**'What is Love?' Chapter Nineteen "First Breath After Coma"**

Quinn stayed with Rachel day after, day after, day praying she would wake up. She never left her, she even showered there, and ate by her side every day, but she never spoke just laid with her or held her hand. Till on the seventh day she couldn't hold it back any longer and sobbed. "Rachel please, please wake up, I love you, and I need you more than anything in this world. I'm sorry!"

Quinn shut her mouth in shock when she felt Rachel's hand grip hers.

Rachel slowly began to open her eyes feeling heavy, and tired. She shut them once again feeling too tired to wake up.

"No...Rachel no, wake up, wake up please!" Quinn begged.

A nurse walked in quickly "What's wrong?" she asked checking Rachel's vitals

"She woke up! She woke up then went back in her coma!" Quinn cried.

The nurse looked down again checking Rachel's monitors "No, she's awake just sleeping it off. Just stay with her and I'll page Jim and Jonah.

Three minutes later Jonah and Jim rushed into the room both sitting on the chairs waiting and hoping for Rachel to wake up.

A few hours later and Rachel still hadn't waken up, but Jim was still covered in blood and wanted a shower with Jonah who was going to bring back food with Jim.

Quinn yawned crawling up in her spot with Rachel, and kissed her lips; breathing in her skin that was now soft and warm.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel kept flicking her eyes open and closed over and over again till finally she let the open not fully but just barely. Her throat felt dry, and her arms were sore. She looked down seeing blonde hair draped across her chest wafting the sweet smell in her nose.

Rachel tried getting up waking Quinn who jumped up and whispered "Your awake" she was so happy her was she could hear her own heartbeat. She grabbed a plastic cup of water and handed it to Rachel.

Rachel sat up running through the events that she remembered happening and what kept playing over and over were Quinn's moans echoing with Santana on top.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel snarled.

"I-I-Rachel I'm sorry" Quinn breathed out with tears streaming down her face.

"Get out." Rachel said firmly.

"Rachel please I'll-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Rachel shouted.

Quinn flinched crying standing up and making her way to the door but stopped not wanting to leave.

"I SAID GO! FUCK OFF!" Rachel yelled again throwing the vase of flowers at the door as Quinn rushed out. Quinn pressed her body against the wall of the window sobbing quietly hearing Rachel scream out "I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

Quinn started hearing crying from the room, she looked through the blinds at the girl she loved breaking down. Rachel was starting to sob burying her face within the pillow. Letting out muffled screaming.

"What happened?" Jonah asked as he and Jim rushed up crouching down to Quinn who kept crying.

Jim rushed in the Rachel's room as Jonah dealt with Quinn. "Quinn sweet heart you need to breathe."

Quinn started taking short breaths trying to calm down. "What's wrong Quinn? You've been silent since we first saw you in here what happened please tell me."

Quinn cried a sob and breathed out "I'm so sorry Jonah...but you and Jim are going to hate me probably more than Rachel."

"Shh...Quinn we could never hate you. Now please talk to me, it's not good to hold it in."

Quinn breathed out shaking her head at herself "I knew..." she whispered "I knew she had been doing this to herself since we became friends again. So I had Santana talk to her since she would understand since she does it to, and then when she never told me I took all of her razors away and made her show me all of them...she promised she wouldn't and she hadn't but..." Quinn let out a few more tears.

Jonah sighed "No one can make a person stop Quinn, it's up to them."

"That's just the half of it Jonah...your really going to hate me cause I hate myself."

"Quinn, I don't hate, none of us do." Jonah said rubbing her arm.

Quinn shook her head 'no' "Your going to cause Rachel can't stand the sight of me."

"What? Why?" Jonah asked.

"I...I hurt her really bad...Jonah I messed up big time." she cried.

"Quinn...calm down."

"It's my fault she did this...I hurt her." Quinn sobbed.

"No Quinn this is not your fault."

Quinn nodded 'yes' "Jonah...I-I cheated on her."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Jim walked into his daughters hospital room she was sobbing, he didn't think twice before pulling her into his arms rocking her gently, rubbing her back for her to calm down, and cooing 'shh'.

"What's wrong sweetheart, why are you crying?"

"I can't feel my heart anymore dad...I feel like I can't breathe." Rachel cried clutching her heart.

"Why sweetie, talk to me." Jim said gently.

"Quinn..." Rachel breathed out "She...she slept with someone else...she slept with Santana."

Jim felt like it was karma, like this happened to his daughter for him to open his eyes and see how badly he hurt Jonah, for him to see how Jonah really felt about his infedelity. Jim cried along with Rachel muttering how sorry he was.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm so sorry Jonah.." Quinn cried.

Jonah was still and silent wondering why his daughter had to feel the pain he went through, that he still goes through.

Jim quietly walked out wiping his tears.

Quinn was terrified she was waiting for the brutal yelling.

"Jonah...she wants to see you."

Quinn stood up "I'll call Puck and ask if he can help me move my things to his place."

"Why?" Jim asked as Jonah stood quietly and walked in the room to finally see his daughter but instead of smiles he was met with a sad face.

Quinn smiled sadly "She doesn't want me there and I'm pretty sure you and Jonah don't either."

Jim sighed sitting him and Quinn down "Quinn...you made a terrible mistake, it would be highly hypacritcal of me if I treated you like trash."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows "What are you-"

"Quinn I made the same mistake you did a while back. I don't want you to leave. As much as Rachel hates to admit it right now she still loves you very deeply." Quinn looked as if she was about to protest but Jim held out his hand "Trust me she does. She needs you Quinn."

"I don't know how to make it right...she hates me." Quinn cried.

"Give her time...she just needs time." he said slowly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Dad I don't know what to do." Rachel cried in Jonah's chest "I thought she loved me."

"She does Rachel...you just need time to heal." Jonah said trying to sooth her.

"How did you?" Rachel asked.

"You knew?" Jonah asked.

"I have since I heard the two of you talking."

Jonah breathed out "I never really did, sweetheart."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jim saw Rachel's doctor walking up and helped Quinn up.

"I'll just wait out here." she said quietly.

Jim nodded understanding, and followed the doctor in.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The doctor gave Rachel the same treatment as every other attempted suicide victim. He put her on a 72-hour hold for a psych evaluation.

After the doctor said that he pulled Jonah and Jim outside along with the hosptitals psychiatrist.

"Jim, Jonah." she nodded to them.

"Molly." they said together.

"Molly, will have to speak to Rachel, but we'll hold it off till tomorrow." the doctor said to them.

"Thank you Lee."

He nodded and left with Molly down the hall.

Jim went back in telling his daughter he was going to grab them some clothes for her and took Quinn back home.

"Thanks Jonah." Quinn said softly.

"Your welcome just try and get some sleep and eat if yyour hungry okay." he said grabbing some blankets fixing up the guest bedroom.

She nodded sitting down on the bed.

Jonah brought her things in the room and hooked up the TV.

"Goodnight, Quinn...and don't beat yourself up to much...you made a grave mistake but Rachel still needs you."

Quinn nodded as he left and heard the door shut and car drive away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day after Rachel had lunch Molly knocked on her door snapping the Berry men and Rachel's heads up.

"Hi Rachel, I'm doctor Molly Clock...can we talk for a little while?" Molly asked slightly smiling

Rachel sighed letting her head fall to the pillows.

"We'll be right outside sweetheart." Jim said gently walking out with his husband in tow.

"Rachel I'm just gonna come right out and ask why...Why did you try to kill yourself?"

Rachel looked out the window. "This stays between us right?" she asked still looking outside.

"Of course." she said back sitting on the end of the bed.

"I... I had always been..."

"Thinking? Hurting?" Molly asked softly.

"Both...till...till she walked back into my life."

"Who?" the doctor asked.

"Quinn...she's my-was my girlfriend." Rachel said looking down.

"Is she the reason you tried?"

Rachel shook her head 'no' "Well...kind of.

Molly looked down then at Rachel "Why don't you tell me what happened on that day."

"Well it started off perfect...I spent the whole day alone with Quinn...then went down stairs and saw there was a message on the answering machine...it talked about my dads telling them to be at some place in Vermont for divorce papers..." Molly's eyes went wide and looked down. "I felt...angry so I went to a party with Quinn and a bunch of friends."

Molly nodded thinking to herself 'young love' "Was there alcohol and drugs at this party?"

Rachel looked at her like 'duh'.

Molly nodded "Did you drink or do drugs?"

"I drank...alot till Quinn yanked me upstairs yelling at me for not telling her about our frie-someone really hurting herself, her name is Santana."

Molly nodded knowing it was coming close to know why.

"She left taking Santana to get cleaned up at my place so I stayed helped clean up then got a ride back home..." Rachel started letting tears fall from her eyes remembering that horrible memory.

Molly stood and sat closer to Rachel holding her hand and wiped her tears away with a handkerchief.

"I saw...I saw Quinn in bed with Santana."

"How did you feel about everything?" Molly asked softly.

"I felt like I was drowning, like everything I knew was a lie, and the only way out was...to die."

Molly shut her eyes feeling the girl's pain as she started to cry. She heard enough, and held Rachel till she stopped crying. When she stopped she said "I'm gonna go get your dads okay." Rachel nodded and Molly left wiping away her own tears.

Jonah and Jim stood in front of her waiting for her answer "I think rehab will be best for her."


	20. Rehab

**Don't own anything. This is pretty my angst just a warning. Oh and I borrowed a Molly Clock from Scrubs.**

**'What is Love?' Chapter Twenty "Rehab"**

Quinn was waiting for Jim to pick her up when Puck called. _'How is she?'_

"Angry, sad, hurt...she can't even look at me." Quinn said shaking her head. "Look Puck Jim's here I gotta go."

Quinn walked out and into the SUV.

"Okay Quinn today doctor Clock is going to be with us all when we tell Rachel she's going to rehab."

Quinn's head snapped to Jim's nervous figure. "But-but Rachel...she can stop she doesn't need that."

Jim sighed "I don't want her leaving either Quinn, but doctor Clock thinks it's best for her."

Quinn wiped her small tears sniffling "Where and how long?"

"Bayshore it's Port Cliton; it's for teen girls who have tried to commit suicide...but we don't know how long it depends on how they think Rachel is doing."

Quinn nodded, and stayed quiet as they pulled up into the parking lot.

"I don't think Rachel would want me there, I'll just make things worse." Quinn said before they walked in her room.

"Quinn, I know your embarrassed and ashamed of yourself believe me I still am of myself, but eventually your going to have to show your face to her sooner or later." He opened the door showing her in "So what do you say now or later?"

Quinn nodded taking a deep breath "Now."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What is she doing here?" Rachel snarled.

They ignored it and Jonah spoke up.

"Rachel...your-your going to a rehab center." Jonah's voice cracked.

"What! No! And What the fuck is she doing here!" Rachel yelled pointing at Quinn.

"Rachel-"

"No!" Rachel shouted clearing the table. "This is bullshit! I don't need to go to rehab! Alright I'm fine! All I need is you," Rachel pointed at Quinn "to get out of my life!"

Quinn looked down as tears fell from her red rimmed eyes.

"No! You don't get to cry!" Rachel growled flipping the table over.

"Rachel please calm down sweetheart." JIm said softly.

"No! This is bullshit! It's not fair! Why do we have to be the hurt ones?" Rachel shouted gesturing to herself and her daddy Jonah. "Why did you two have to fuck everything up?" she asked glaring at Quinn and Jim.

"Rachel-" Jonah said softly as tears threatened to fall.

"No! Why do we have to feel this pain!" she shouted.

"Rachel I'm-I'm sorry..." Jim cried gently. "I'm sorry I hurt you and your daddy, if I could take it back I would. I swear I would."

Rachel walked over to the chair in front of the window facing away from the others. "Whatever, just go...it's what you want right?"

"Rachel-" Jim said softly but Molly touched his arm gently shaking her head 'no'.

"Can you all wait outside for a sec...please?" Molly asked softly at the three crying people.

Once everyone was out the door Molly made her way to Rachel. She was sitting with her leg up to her chest, and the other tucked underneath it. But she wasn't crying, she wore an angry expression with dark bags under her eyes.

"Rachel?"

Rachel's expression softened a bit "What?"

"I know you didn't mean to snap at them." she said softly.

"Why did I?" Rachel asked seeming like a lost puppy to Molly.

"Because your hurting and the only way to reveal your anger is to hurt the ones who have hurt you."

Rachel raised her left eyebrow shaking her head trying not to cry as she clenched her jaw, and bounced her right knee. "I don't want to hurt anymore." she said above a whisper.

"I know you don't...That's why I think it's best you go to a special rehab facility, for young women like yourself." Molly watched Rachel's expression change once again to contemplating, she knew she almost has Rachel. "I'll be there, I'm one of the counselors there."

"How long will I be gone?" Rachel asked.

"It depends on how your doing." Molly replied.

Rachel nodded "I'm hungry."

Molly chuckled softly "Me too."

"I really don't want to see her." Rachel said randomly again.

"Well think about it this way, not only will you not see Quinn for most likely a couple months or a few weeks but that means you can have space, time, and maybe even forgive her, and Santana."

Rachel nodded "I don't think I can...forgive them."

"I think you will...your angry and hurt right now. But in time when you finally get over her you will."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows trying not to cry shaking her head 'no' "I don't think I'll ever be able to do that either."

Molly felt her heart drop she remembered that feeling of love.

"I still love her, but I hate her." Rachel growled.

"I think you should speak to her." Molly said gently.

Rachel was quiet for a while then said "Okay."

Molly rubbed her back "Your daddy told me you write, and play alot of music. When we get to Bayshore you should write about all of this, there are some others there who write as well, maybe you'll become friends with them."

Rachel scoffed a laugh "I highly doubt I will."

Molly smiled "You never know, you might even meet someone to help you get over Quinn." Molly stood up "I'm gonna tell your dads to go grab some food, while you look at this."

The bright blued eyed blonde handed Rachel a brochure of Bayshore, and walked out to find the Berry men and Quinn's ears pressed against the glass. She cleared her throat startling them "I got her to calm down a bit, but she agreed to go..." Molly looked at Quinn who looked away ashamed.

"Jonah, Jim why don't the two of you go grab some food on me." she said handing them her credit card.

"Oh no really Molly that's okay." Jonah said shaking his head smiling.

"Please" she said putting it in his hand, Jonah nodded and looked to Jim and walked down the hall.

Quinn was about to follow but Molly called her out. "Quinn, can I speak with you please?"

The young blonde nodded sadly.

"Would you like to talk to her?"

Quinn's eyes snapped up to Molly's "She doesn't want to even think about me."

Molly shook her head "She's hurt Quinn...I think it would be best if the two of you spoke to each other before she leaves."

Quinn nodded and slowly walked in, seeing Rachel in the same spot before she left. She walked slowly to the seat by her and sat facing her "Hi."

Rachel clenched her jaw still keeping her gaze out the window.

"Rachel...what I did...I'm sorry...I wish I could take it back, I wish it never happened and you still loved me." Quinn said trying to hold back her sobs.

Rachel shook her head smiling a pissed off smile "That's the thing...I hate you." Rachel snarled making Quinn flinch and look down, Rachel turned her head to Quinn "But I still love you for some stupid reason."

Rachel stood up walking away from the blonde. "How long have you and Santana been making me look like a fucking idiot?"

Quinn stood up to look Rachel in the eye "That was the first time we ever...Rachel we never even meant to-"

"To what? Hurt me? Fuck in my fucking bed? Yeah well you did all of those things anyway didn't you?" Rachel snarled.

Quinn looked down crying "I'm sorry...But I swear it just happened."

Rachel grew angry "Shit like that doesn't just _'happen'_! Quinn...fuck no wonder your pregnant."

Quinn flinched that one really hit home.

Rachel sighed sitting down almost feeling bad for being so horrible to Quinn.

"Quinn..." Rachel tried to speak but nothing came out, she was at a loss for words.

Quinn knew Rachel was trying to say she was sorry so she sat down next to her putting her hand on her back "I know...we don't have to say anything...we can just sit here."

Rachel nodded contemplating on whether she wanted Quinn's hand on her or not.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

While Jonah and Jim got back to the hospital, before Jonah could get out Jim stopped him but touching his hand.

Jonah looked down at his hand then back up to his husband, who had tears in his eyes.

"Jonah I am sorry, and I know it's not something to easily forget and I know you said you wanted a divorce but I think we should stay together, at least until Rachel graduates." Jim said actually telling the truth but hiding the fact that it would help him win Jonah's trust and love again.

Jonah sighed "Your right...we need to stay strong if not for us then for Rachel, she needs us now more than ever." The brown haired man stepped out of the SUV.

Jim stopped him before they walked back in the hospital "I love you Jonah." he said trying not to cry.

Jonah sighed looking down at the hand against his arm. "I know" and walked in the doors leaving behind a broken man.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dinner was silent and awkward at best.

Molly felt the tension as she looked at everyone eating with their heads down. "So Rachel did you look at that brochure?"

Rachel looked up and nodded.

"What did you think?" Molly asked making everyone look up at the two.

Rachel shrugged "Thanks for the food doc."

Molly chuckled making everyone look at her weirdly. "You know I've been doing this for years now, and not once has anyone ever called me that...I used to wish someone would call me that. You just made my wish come true Rachel Berry."

Rachel actually laughed and smiled at her.

"But I'm still not really used to it you know? Being a doctor and all." Molly said making Rachel smile, and Jonah nod.

"I know what you mean." Jonah said chuckling.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Rachel finally got Jonah and Jim to go home with Quinn Molly stayed and just talked with her.

"So...when do I leave for Bayshore?" Rachel asked eating ice cream Molly bought for them.

"When do you want to leave?" Molly asked.

"As soon as possible." Rachel replied.

Molly nodded "How about this Friday?"

"Sounds good." Rachel said softly.

"So...tell me how you and Quinn came to be."

Rachel sighed telling Molly about their past and how Rachel reached out to her when she found her crying in the girls bathroom.

"That's very nobel of you. To put the past behind." Molly said to Rachel.

Rachel shurgged "I loved her."

Moments passed till Rachel asked "So have you ever had your heart broken?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn was laying down awake on her bed when her phone rang with Santana's name flashing on the screen.

_'Hey'_ _Santana said softly._

"Hey." Quinn said back.

_'How-...how is she?' Santana asked._

"She's going to rehab."

_'When?'_

"I don't know."

_'How long?'_

"I don't know."

_'Some people in school are wondering where you two are...I think the teachers know, but don't worry Finn, Brittany, and Puck aren't going to say anything.'_

"Has she talked to you?" Quinn asked.

_'No' Santana cried. 'She hates me, she won't even acknowledge my existence.'_

Quinn closed her eyes tightly "I'm sorry."

_'I need her back Quinn! I can't live without her!' Santana sobbed._

"I know."

_'What do I do? How do I get her back?'_

"Give her time...I know all you want to do is for her to smile at you" Quinn thought about Rachel's loving smile at her "and tell you she loves you." Quinn started letting her tears flow once again, she could practically hear the words echo in her mind.

When Quinn hung up the phone with Santana she looked for the video she took of her and Rachel in bed together on a lazy morning. They were just talking and giggling; it made Quinn smiled and tears slow, but when Rachel flashed her that infamous smile and said _'I love you Quinn Fabray.'_ She broke down.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mean while Molly had told Rachel about her how her heart broke.

Rachel eyebrow went up and she sucked her lips in smiling.

"What?" Molly asked smiling.

Rachel shook her head smiling "Nothing, nothing, I just didn't expect you to be-"

"Gay?"

Rachel nodded.

"Alot of people don't" Molly said looking away making Rachel laugh at her funny face. Molly smiled and stood up "As much as I hate to go, I must or I'll fall asleep on the road. I'll see you tomorrow Rachel."

Rachel nodded to her "See you tomorrow."

Molly walked out feeling like she had really strucked a bond with the young Berry girl, and smiled all the way home.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day Molly got to Rachel before anyone else they were laughing and talking, just about random things.

"So you ready to get discharged today?" Molly asked.

Rachel nodded "I hate the smell of hospitals, and the food too."

Molly nodded "You get used to it after while."

And as if right on cue Rachel's dads and Quinn walked in.

"Hey sweetie you ready to go home?" Jonah asked setting a bag of clothes on the bed for Rachel to change into.

"For like a day? Sure." Rachel said sarcastically and got up taking her bag in the bathroom.

"What does she mean a day?" Jim asked Molly.

"She's ready to go to Bayshore on Friday." Molly explained.

"But...but don't you think that's too soon?" Jonah asked.

Molly shook her head 'no' "I think it's perfect timing. She needs to go...she knows she needs to. She wants to get better Jonah, it's really good that she wants this."

It was silent as Rachel walked out, she stopped looking at everyone suspiciously "_What's going on?"_ she asked.

Jonah smiled "Nothing sweetheart, we just didn't know you wanted to leave so soon."

Rachel nodded right as a nurse walked in with a wheel chair.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"This is ridiculous, I can walk, I'm not disabled." Rachel grumbled with her head on her hand as Molly wheeled her down the hall, her dads and Quinn quiet not wanting to make her mad.

Molly smiled and bent down and said to her "Think of it as if it was a ride, or you didn't have to walk and got to get a ride down."

Rachel chuckled and said "Faster doctor Clock" and put her hands in the air as Molly giggled and ran down to the elevator with Rachel giggling with her.

Jonah and Jim smiled to each other while Quinn ached in the inside. She wished she could make Rachel happy once again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When they got home Rachel had spent hours in her room (with the door open since her dads made her) taking out every piece of clothing, every _Streisand_ movie (except '_Meet the Fockers'_cause seriously who would throw that out?) every dorky and girly thing she found that she just couldn't stand anymore and put them all in plastic bags.

Quinn had watched her doing that from her room wondering why in the hell of it was Rachel Berry throwing away things that represented her.

"Sweetheart?" Jonah called out seeing Rachel bent and inside her closet.

"Yeah dad?" Rachel called out surprising Jonah at the word 'dad' that was what she called Jim.

"Um what are you doing? Why is your room so...so plain?" he asked seeing her already white walls even more bare.

"Getting out with the old and in with the new."

"And what is the new if I might ask?"

"I don't know yet." she replied chucking out stack of play bills.

"Whoa! Stop right there I will grab a box and put them in there just wait a sec." Jonah said rushing out to grab a box for her old play bills.

"Excuse me pops" Rachel said cutting in front of Jim as she held two large plastic bags of her now 'old clothes'.

Jim took a minute to process everything that just happened. "Did she just call me..._pops?_"

"Yup and she just called me _dad_." Jonah said walking in Rachel's room.

"Rachel...are...are you sure?" Jim asked as Rachel came back up and grabbed another bag.

"Never been more sure."

"Okay then how do you all feel about pizza?" Jim asked them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After Jim took Rachel to the salvation army they went to _Pizza Hut_ to pick up their order.

"So you nervous about tomorrow?" Jim asked as he drove through the streets of Lima.

"Who wouldn't be?" Rachel mumbled.

Jim nodded.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dinner was quiet while they watched a movie. Well except Quinn she just kept thinking how to gain Rachel's trust back, how she was going to go through this without her, how she was gonna go to school without her, and without Brittany.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel you read-" Jonah gasped when he noticed Rachel wasn't even packed. "You aren't even packed"

"Am too" Rachel responded lifting her knapsack.

"That's all? Rachel your not going for just a couple of days."

"I know that dad, this place provides clothes all I need are undergarments and deodorant."

"Oh." Jonah said.

"Well are you...ready?" he asked trying not to cry.

Rachel sighed lifting her bag "Ready as I'll ever be." she mumbled passing him and heading down stairs.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel kept her gaze out the window when Quinn sat next to her as they drove to Port Clinton.

Things were quiet, and sad. But when they finally made it they all felt sick to their stomachs. But Molly was waiting right by them soit sort of eased it.

"We'll come visit you every chance we get." Jim said hugging his daughter.

"We love you sweetheart." Jonah said taking her in his arms.

"I love you too." Rachel replied.

Rachel stepped back and looked at Quinn. Rachel nodded to her and grabbed her bag turning around but stopped and rushed over to the surprised blonde giving her a hug.

Quinn squeezed her tightly crying "I love you." she breathed out.

Rachel's heart fell she didn't know why but it hurt when Quinn said that. It felt like a slap in the face.

Quinn saw Rachel cringe but Rachel pushed it away and said "Just...just make sure and take care of yourself, _okay?"_

Quinn nodded slightly smiling sadly "Okay." she said.

Rachel nodded to her once again and followed Molly into the building.

As soon as Rachel was out of sight Quinn turned to Jim crying into his chest.

"I know sweetie I'm going to miss her too."

Jonah wiped his tears then wiped Quinn's away. "Remember Quinn time." Jim said softly looking into Jonah's eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Okay so this is your room. You'll meet your roommate soon." Molly smiled.

Rachel nodded putting her bag on the white bed.

"I'll let you get settled then." the tall blonde smiled and walked out.

Rachel opened her bag setting her things inside the night stand, but stopped when something fell from her journal. It was a photo of her and Quinn.

"Damn it, Fabray...you can't ever just leave, can you?" Rachel sighed touching the image of Quinn.


	21. Untitled

**Don't own anything. This is pretty my angst just a warning. Oh and I borrowed a Molly Clock from Scrubs.**

**'What is Love?' Chapter Twenty one "Untitled"**

Rachel looked up from the picture of the blonde that broke her heart to the door when she heard a knock, and shoved it back in her journal before the door opened.

It was Molly and a dark haired girl that walked in. "Rachel this is your roommate Clarissa, Clarissa this is Rachel she just arrived today."

"What's up." the raven haired girl called out in a fake voice.

Rachel nodded back to her.

"Here Rachel, these" Molly walked to the girl's closet opening it to show a bunch of white and light blue scrub like clothes, and tom shoes, or at least they looked like them. "Are your clothes that you must wear while you are here. Go ahead and change were going to have a session then dinner. Clarissa will take you when your done."

Rachel nodded heading into the bathroom, she emerged moments later to see Clarissa sitting on the thin white bed.

"I feel like a putz in this." Rachel murmered putting her hair in a light pony that draped down her shoulder.

Clarissa furrowed her eyebrows "You a Jew?"

Rachel nodded "Why is that a problem?"

Clarissa chuckled "No, no it's not does the fact I'm bi, does that freak you out?"

"Nope." Rachel stated.

"Good lets go, I'm fucking starving in this hoe."

Rachel chuckled following her roommate out the door and down the hall.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Rachel" Molly brightened standing up. Clarissa cleared her throat making Molly chuckle "And you too Clarissa."

"Guys this is Rachel, Rachel this is Scout," Scout had fiery straight red hair, and a bitch face on. "Hayley," Hayley had orange hair and green eyes. "Victoria," she had very short black hair and blue eyes. Rachel looked over to the last girl "and this is Annie." Rachel had no idea why but this one girl made her intrigued. She had layered black hair and dark brown eyes.

"So Rachel...why did you try and off yourself?" Annie asked her.

"Annie! That was highly uncalled fo-"

"Many reasons...and you?" Rachel asked Annie never breaking eye contact, or facial expression.

"I didn't, I just didn't stop drinking." she said back, slightly taken back by Rachel's bluntness.

"Here Rachel, come sit down." Molly smiled gesturing to a seat.

Rachel sat down as a nurse brought her plate it was Salisbury steak with mash potato's and white rice. She stared down at the steak, her face growing green. She felt like she was going to throw up.

Clarissa saw Rachel's face and grabbed her plate putting her steak on her plate and her mash potato's and rice on Rachel's.

"Thanks." Rachel said giving Clarisa a half smile.

"No problemo." she grinned taking a bite of the steak.

"Are you a vegeartian Rachel?" Hayley asked.

"Vegan actually." Rachel replied.

"Me too" Hayley smiled.

"I'm a vegetarian." Victoria smiled

"Meat sucks!" Scout said taking a bite out of a green bean and throwing her fist in the air.

Annie shrugged "It keeps me skinny."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After they were all done eating before Rachel left Annie caught up to her "Hey can I talk to you for a sec?"

Rachel nodded "Sure."

"Look I'm sorry for being such a bitch earlier, I should never have asked that."

Rachel nodded looking down "It's okay." she said looking back up. "I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel said walking past her.

"Goodnight." Annie said watching her walk away.

"Night." Rachel said back.

Once Rachel finally got in bed Clarissa looked over to her and asked "Are you banging doctor Clock?"

"What? No! What made you think that?"

Clarissa just chuckled "Sorry it's just she seems like she's into you. I wouldn't blame you if you are."

"Dude I'm not fucking doctor Clock alright."

"Alright jeez sorry" Clarissa laughed. "I would though she's hot...would you?"

"No."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Things at the Berry house were extremely quiet and depressing. Jim and Jonah did their best to keep things nice for Quinn. When the Berry men busied them selves with work Quinn looked for adoptive parents, but school...school was rough.

Brittany didn't talk or even look at Santana, but when she would walk by Quinn she would always shove her with her shoulder. She knew that would always get Quinn.

Finn would scowl at Quinn and every chance he got.

Puck was the only one who hung around Quinn, but she knew it was just because he was tolerating her. She was nothing more to him than the carrier.

All the gleeks who didn't know what happened were all confused by Brittany's coldness towards the Latina, and the pregnant girl, and also kept asking where Rachel was. They wouldn't stop asking Quinn where she was.

The teachers were the only ones who knew.

"Mr Shue?" Artie called out.

"Yes Artie."

"Where is Rachel? Did she quit? It's been like a week and we haven't heard a thing...Do you know anything?"

"Yeah, and what are we going to do about Sectionals? It's in like three weeks." Mercedes asked.

"Rachel might not be here for sectionals." Mr Shue said running his hand through his hair.

"So you do know where she is?" The diva stated.

Mr Shue sighed "Yes I do."

"Well then where is she?" Kurt snapped.

"It's none of your business!" Brittany, Santana, Finn, Puck, and Quinn all snapped.

"So yall do know where Rachel is." Mercedes said.

Quinn sighed rubbing her temples feeling stressed. "Please...just let it go."


	22. I'm Sorry

**Don't own anything. This is pretty my angst just a warning. Oh and I borrowed a Molly Clock from Scrubs. Also I see danielle harris playing Annie.**

**'What is Love?' Chapter Twenty Two "I'm Sorry"**

It had been a long two weeks for everyone. Santana still got no where with Brittany, and stayed far away from Quinn. Puck hardly talked, Quinn was depressed; counting down the days till she got to visit Rachel again, and Finn kept flashing disgusted looks at Quinn and Santana.

Every glee clubber were getting nervous and antsy. Wanting to know why the hell those five were acting so odd, and why Brittany completely ignores Santana, and makes fun of Quinn. Till finally Mercedes and Kurt had enough so they took matters into their own hands.

The two divas snuck into Mr Shue's office while Tina and Artie distracted him. Kurt looked out the window blinds making sure Mr Shue wasn't coming til he heard Mercedes breathe out 'Oh my god'.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mr Shue was working with Mercedes and Finn trying to get the odd duo to work but nothing.

Soon Mercedes grew frustrated with the tall boy and blurted out. "When is Rachel getting out of rehab."

Soon the club was split in two. One half yelling at the other.

"If any of you blurt this out to anyone I will end you." Puck growled.

"We won't!" Tina exclaimed.

"Just tell us what happened!" Kurt shouted.

"It's not in our place to tell." Quinn said back.

Brittany snarled. "You just want to come out looking like an angel don't you?" The blonde rolled her eyes. "Rachel had a really bad day the Quinn just put the cherry on top, didn't you whoretta?"

All the gleeks looked stuned and confused.

Brittany clenched her jaw. "Quinn slept with Santana."

It was silent. So silent everyone was afraid to move and make the situation even more awkward than it already was.

The bell broke the tension sending everyone to slowly grab their bags and exit the room leaving Quinn and Puck alone.

The blonde slumped against a chair and began to weep. Puck sat down beside her rubbing circles on her back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As soon as Santana left she got in her car and drove all the way to Port cliton just crying.

"Hi, how can I help you?" the receptionist asked right as Molly walked in taking her messages.

Santana wiped her eyes. "Can I speak with Rachel Berry?"

Molly's head snapped up.

"Are you a family member?"

"What's your name?" Molly asked interrupting the receptionist.

"Santana, Santana Lopez."

Molly kept her facial expression the same and said softly. "Wait here please."

Santana shuffled her feet a little then started to pace as she waited nervously.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Rachel?" Molly said softly knocking on the white door.

"Yeah? Come on in."

"Hey."

"Hi." Rachel barley smiled.

"You have a visitor."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. "But...I thought visitors weren't allowed till this weekend?"

"It's Santana."

Rachel looked down unsure of what to do.

"She would like to speak to you, but if you don't want to I'll tell her to leave."

It was quiet for a moment as Rachel contemplated on going or not. "I'll go."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel walked in making Santana completely stop pacing and ran up to Rachel bringing her in a hug sobbing. "I'm so sorry Rachel! For everything! God I'm such a dumbass! I wasn't thinking Rachel I was drunk. I know that's no excuse but I swear if-"

Rachel pushed her away. "What do you want?"

"Your forgiveness...please Rachel I know I don't deserve it. But I will do anything to to have my friendship with you again. Please Rachel give me another chance. Please!" she cried.

"Tell me what happened...I want to know."

"I don't remember Rachel. All I remember was that sick death feeling in the pit of my stomach when I saw your pale body. I never came to visit you because I couldn't bring myself to. I have done some awful shit Rachel but what I did to you was the worst, and I don't even remember it. But Rachel I need you to be in my life. I consider you one of my bestfriends. And I messed that up; but please Rachel, please give me another chance."

Rachel put her hand to her head she was beginning to feel a headache on it's way. "Stop. Please...Just go."

"Rachel no, please I'll do anything."

"Stop cutting."

Santana stood motionless she had been cutting like crazy since she was all alone.

"Look at me Santa Anna, if you wanna be my friend and you want a second chance then stop cutting."

"Okay, I'll throw them all away...I promise I won't let you down Rachel."

Rachel shook her head and turned around. "Don't make promises you can't keep Lopez."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Quinn sweetie you ready?" Jonah asked seeing Quinn look outside in a daze. He knew she was very depressed and he tried his best to make the house warm but without Rachel the house was cold, and the people in it were silent and awkward.

Quinn smiled a lopsided smile. "Yeah."

It was Saturday and it meant they were all going to see Rachel since the last time they said their goodbyes. She knew Rachel probably didn't even want to think about her but she needed to see her. She needed to feel her presence.

The ride was quiet, Jonah and Quinn both stared out the window as Jim drived.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel watched as everyones family's came except Annie's she sat next to Rachel both watching their friends and the family's they said they hatted.

"So my dad is on patrol. What's your excuse?" Annie asked.

"Weather."

"Oh so they're coming?" the dark haired girl asked.

"Yeah."

Annie nodded walking to a more secluded love chair by the window.

Rachel's breath hitched watching Quinn walk through the doors. But the second their eyes met she felt her heart rip and a silent sob that rubbled in her chest.

"Rachel." her daddy said breathlessly.

Rachel hugged him back knowing her daddy was the only one who felt the pain she does maybe even worse.

"Dad." she said softly against Jonah's chest.

Rachel stepped back slowly seeing her other dad and Quinn standing side by side waiting for their turn.

"Rachel." Jim said going in for a hug, but Rachel didn't hold him the way she had with Jonah instead she patted him on the back and nodded to Quinn sitting down.

"So sweetheart hows it going here?" Jonah asked.

"Good I guess."

Jonah nodded smiling.

Soon they Jim and Jonah left to go buy food for them while Rachel stayed with Quinn.

"Rachel?" Quinn called out after a few minutes of silence.

Rachel looked up. "What?"

"How can I fix this?" Quinn felt a stab in her heart letting out a soft sob. "How can I fix us?"

Rachel ignored her questions and asked one of her own. "How did it happen?"

Quinn looked shocked and confused. "How did wha-"

"How did you end up fucking Santa Anna?"

Quinn flinched at Rachel's words. "Rachel...Please." she whispered.

"No! I wanna know!" Rachel asked pounding her fist against the table causing everyone to look at them.

"Rachel...please, don't do this."

Rachel pound the table hard letting it echo out making Quinn flinch. "God damn it Quinn! I wanna know! Tell me!"

Quinn nodded crying looking down at Rachel's clenched fists. "When I drove her back to your house, she was so drunk she thought I was Brittany, and so I had to help her up to-"

"To. My room." Rachel growled.

Quinn let out a sob and cleared her tears away and kept going. "I was cleaning up her cut, when she just started kissing me, and...and I-"

"Let her." Rachel finished for her. "On. My bed. In. My room."

"Rachel I'm so sorry. If I could take it back I would. I would in a heart beat." Quinn cried again.

"How was it, Quinn? I'm thinking pretty damn good if you not only let her continue, but whimpered when she pulled away."

Quinn flinched crying.

"Come on Quinn tell me, was it good? Oh you know I wonder if everyone at school is wondering who you think is the better fuck. Puck, me or Santana."

"Rachel please." Quinn cried.

"So who is Quinn?"

Quinn sobbed harder.

"Tell me!" Rachel yelled.

"Rachel please calm down." Molly tried to sooth her.

"NO! I wanna know Quinn! Who was it?"

"It was you! God Rachel I'm so in love with you it hurts!"

Rachel felt anger course through her body and threw the table aside. She backed Quinn up against the wall. "You don't get to say that. This is your fault." Rachel gritted through her teeth.

"Rachel-" Jim shouted running to Rachel trying to calm her down but she shoved him away.

"No! I hate you!"

Jim stopped dead in his tracks. This was the day he always feared.

"And I hate you!" Rachel said pointing at Quinn. "You had to just fuck with me huh? You just had to fuck with my life! And you!" Rachel said pointing at Jim. "You just had to ruin this family! You just had to fuck around! I hate you! I hate both of you!"

No one said a word. As Rachel kicked down another table and stormed out of the room. Leaving a sobbing Quinn Fabray, and a wrecked father.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Knock, knock." Jonah said softy smiling.

Rachel sighed rubbing her temples. "Hey dad...I'm sorry I got so angry. She just...God dad I love Quinn so much and everytime I see her it's like my heart breaks all over again."

Jonah shut his eyes trying not to cry but horribly failed. "I know sweetheart, I know."

"I love her." Rachel said wiping her tears away. "I don't think I can ever stop...but she hurt me."

Jonah brought his daughter closer to him. "I know sweetheart, but you didn't mean it when you said you hatted your dad either."

"No I didn't, but I am so mad at him dad. Most of this is his fault."

"How sweetie?"

"If he hadn't had messed up then karma wouldn't have came and bit him in the ass making cupid shove his arrow in my heart in the worst way possible."

Jonah kissed Rachel's temple.

"How did you find out?" she asked softly.

"I found a hotel key."

Rachel shut her eyes tightly. "God dad I am so sorry."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once Jonah had to leave he drove back with two overly depressed people staring out the window.

"She didn't mean those things you know. She was just hurting."

Jim sniffled. "I always was scared she would hate me."

"Jim she doesn't hate you, or Quinn." Jonah said looking in the rear-view mirror. "She's just angry."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel and everyone were all outside by the lake.

"Alright girls today I'm going to pair you all up and I want yall to row out where ever you want and get to know one another."

Molly paired everyone up which left Annie and Rachel.

"Well looks like were together." Rachel mumbled to Annie.

"Nothing gets past you does it _Sherlock_?" Annie said rolling her eyes.

Rachel sighed and walked towards the dock where the row boats were and climbed in helping Annie get in.

"Thanks." Annie said lowly.

"Welcome." Rachel said back.

Rachel and Annie both paddled out in the middle meeting trees, and a cliff.

"So...Annie, where are you from?" Rachel asked setting the paddle on the floor of the small boat.

"Columbus." she grumbled. "And you?"

"Lima."

Annie snorted. "That sucks. Lima's a fucking cow town."

Rachel chuckled nodding. "Yeah it is."

"So...is that blonde girl one of the reasons your here?"

Rachel looked up then nodded.

"You don't want to talk about it? Okay then." Annie said trying not to cross the line again with Rachel.

"She slept with my bestfriend in my bed."

Annie looked down then back up. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be you didn't fuck everything up she did."

From the get go Annie was attracted to Rachel. Even though she didn't show it, she felt it, and now she felt it even more.


	23. Fresh Feeling

**Don't own anything. This is pretty my angst just a warning. Oh and I borrowed a Molly Clock from Scrubs. Also I see Danielle Harris playing Annie. Also when she says dad she's talking about Jonah and when she says pops she's talking about Jim. but in her head most of the time it's daddy for Jonah. (Fresh Feeling is by Eels)  
Rachel's POV**

**'What is Love?' Chapter Twenty Three "Fresh Feeling"**

It's been two months since I entered those Bayshore doors, and two months of me meeting and having new friends that I can honestly say I can really and truly trust them. We all helped eachother over come our depression, and thoughts of death. We all even made a band well except Annie she can't really sing or play anything.

We became better together, not only that but Molly is letting us all go home now. Clarissa is like my homie, we talked about everything and nothing, and Annie. I think I actually feel something for her. She knows all about Quinn and what happened in our past. She and I have become very close to one another. Not in the sense of bff close but more of 'I get you' type of closeness. I love being alone with her because then we actually have great conversations. We talk about real things. But when Molly told us we were all going home she kind of shut down.

"Hey." I say sitting down on the love chair with my foot propped up.

She slightly smiled. "Hi."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She started at me knowing I wouldn't let it go. "I just...I'm going to miss you. Your the only person that has actually acknowledged me as me and not as just some cheerleader."

My eyes widened. "Your a cheerleader?"

She nodded chuckling. "I guess I forgot to tell you that."

I gave her a lopsided smile. "Yeah, I guess so."

It was quiet for a moment both of us just sitting.

"You remember when my dad came up to visit me?" she asked.  
I nodded. "He told me they transferred him to Lima."

I started beaming at her and lunged myself on her hugging her tightly. "Now we got eachother." I say. I back up sitting down and say to her wiping her tears away as she smiled. "Anytime you need me just call me, text me anything...Now you can help me go shopping, and decorate my room."

She nodded chuckling giving me a hug again.

"Girls." Molly said raising her eyebrow. "Sleep time come on."

I nod helping Annie stand up and watch her walk in front of me but Molly pulled me aside.

"Rachel you did an amazing job turning yourself around. But now you and everyone else are going to be leaving this bubble, and that means more of the things you told me about can set you off. So I think it would be best to attend at least five anger management classes."

I nod. "Okay, and your still my therapist right?"

She nodded smiling.

"Cool, night doctor Clock."

"Night." She smiled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When I woke up that's when everything hit me. I realized that when I go back it's going to just be me but now I have Annie, and I know Noah and Brittany will be there too but, I don't know how to act around Quinn. Should I be bitchy? Or should I be cordial? I guess we'll see. Huh?  
When we all woke up all of us sat around waiting as each of our parents came. Annie was the first to go. I gave her a hug and for the first time since Quinn, I kissed her temple.

It's funny cause she's two inches shorter than me, and when I hug her it just...fits. Like Lego's.  
After that it was one after that it was just one after another till all that was left was Hayley, me and Clarissa.

I saw my dad's SUV drive up, and saw my dads and Quinn get out. She looked a little bigger, considering she's six months pregnant. But still breath takingly beautiful. Whenever she would come with my dads to visit she stayed quiet unless I said 'hello'. But at least it hurts a little less when I do see her just a sharp pain then I have to tell myself it's over and push it aside.

"You ready sweetheart!" My daddy asks beaming. I could tell he's more than excited to get me back in his life fully rather than just on the weekends.

I smile and nod, I stood up taking Hayley in a hug. "Bye, Hails." I say softly as I squeezed her to me tightly. Were really close all of us are. I could see Quinn in the corner of my eyes probably jealous. We never did talk about that night, and I don't want to; let alone plan too.

I smile at Clarissa who smiles shyly (on purpose though) and we collide into huge massive bear hug trying to see which one of us will break first. Soon were both laughing as we fell on the couch. We both hear Hayley snickering and pull her in too.

I looked up to see my daddy beaming he hasn't seen me this happy since Quinn, and my dad is giving me a soft smile, and Quinn looks a little taken back.

I chuckle and disentangle myself from them standing back up.

"We'll see you this weekend right Ethan?" Clarissa said smiling.

"Yes, and stop calling me Ethan." I say chuckling.

Clarissa shrugged smiling. "I like it. It fits."

Hayley scoffed pushing Clarissa's shoulder smiling. "See you this weekend, Rachel."

Molly came by smiling asking my dad's if they could sign me out and tell them some things. They nodded and followed her to the receptionists desk.

Clarissa nudged me grinning as she made me look towards Molly. "Dude you should go visit grandma like I suggested."

Quinn looked majorly confused and Hayley rolled her eyes laughing. "Do I even want to know?" she asked smiling.

My eyes widened as I shook my head frantically. "No!"

Clarissa started laughing her ass off. "It means she should hook up with doctor Clock."

My eyes widened even more as Hayley helled her lips together trying not to laugh, and Quinn well you can just guess.

"What was that?" Molly asked smiling as my dads and her walked up.

"Nothing!" I said quickly.

"Oh come one Ethan, you just said how amazing doctor Clock is." Clarissa grinned.

I felt my face burning up as I tried to look anywhere but Molly.

"Aww Rachel, that's so sweet!" Molly said beaming and brought me in a hug.

I gulped tapping her back as I glared at Clarissa who was laughing her ass off silently with Hayley.  
She pulled back and I turned my head to my dads and squeaked out. "Can we go now? Please."

They chuckled. "Sure thing kiddo."

My dad's walked ahead of me leaving Quinn behind with me.

"Aww were gonna miss you Ethan!" Clarissa cried out.

I glared at her flipping her off as I walked out the doors with Quinn right behind me, I could hear my two friends laughing hysterically.

My dad pulled out and I could see both of them with smiles still on their faces.

"You excited to go home sweetie?" My daddy asked.

I smiled up to him in his mirror and nodded.

"So why did that girl keep calling you Ethan?" My dad asked.

I chuckled shaking my head as I got comfortable. Letting one foot prop it's self on the arm rest and the other relax. "I don't even remember."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When I got home everything felt different. Like I was in a strangers house and not the house I used to know.

"Sweetie I'm going to make your favorite. You go on ahead and get yourself situated." My daddy said smiling.

I nodded and slowly went up stairs. It had been two months since I walked these steps. And the last time I slept in my bed was the night I first made love to Quinn. The day before I left, I had slept in the living room, I wasn't about to sleep in a bed that betrayed me.

I gripped the door knob remembering the moaning coming from Quinn's mouth. I felt that familiar pang of hurt in my chest, and tears wanting to escape but I growled them away and opened my door seeing a new bed and comforter.

I felt better knowing, my dads know that I want to start fresh. I dropped my knapsack on my desk and flop down on my bed seeing how it felt on my back.

"They bought it for you the day after you left." I heard Quinn's soft voice say pulling me from my thoughts. I lifted myself up seeing her hand on her bulging belly, and head down.

I honestly wanted to say something, but for once I was at a loss for words. The next thing I knew Quinn was sobbing quietly and whispered 'I'm sorry'.

"Come here." I said patting the bed. She snapped her eyes open surprised. "Come on."

Quinn stood up and walked over to me. I laid down and as she laid down and wrapped my arms around her as best as I could. She cried silently as I held her. "I'm so sorry I messed up Rachel."

"Shhh." I cooed and kissed her temple breathing in her scent. God I missed her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I woke up the next day hearing my phone ring next to my Ipod. I lifted myself up seeing Quinn in the same position. I guess my dads didn't want to wake us, and gave me my phone back.  
I leaned over Quinn who started to wake up, and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Rachel?"_

"Annie?" I asked.

_"Hey." she sounded down._

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting up straighter.

_"Nothing."_

"Annie come on, what's wrong?"

_"Could you meet me at the park I... just ran down here...I really need you Rach."_

I look over at my shox shoes and at my drawer. "Yea, I'll be there give me like ten minutes. I'll run too you."

"Okay." I hear her say.

I jump out of bed as Quinn sat up. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I have to go check on my friend she needs me." I say stopping for second then grabbing sweats, shoes and some socks and rush to the bathroom.

I quickly pulled on the clothes pulled my hair back grabbed my ipod and ran down stairs.

"Rae sweetheart where are you going? Don't you want breakfast?" My daddy asks. I soon see Quinn coming down and both my parents coming towards me.

"No sorry dad maybe tomorrow. I have to go."

"Where are you going?" my dad asks.

I stop on the porch and begin to stretch. "To meet a friend."

"Where is this friend at?" my dad hounds me.

I roll my eyes. "At the park."

"Rachel, I don't kno-"

"Look dad she needs me okay." I look at all of them staring at me as I put my ear buds on. "She needs me. I have to go, I'll be fine."

I tightened my shoe lace as Lovers in Japan/ Reign of Love by Coldplay started playing.  
I looked out one last time and began to sprint towards the park. I could feel their eyes on me as I ran straight ahead.

About two minutes in my legs started feeling tired. I grinned, I missed that feeling. That push that makes me feel kick-ass when I finish the last sprint.

I saw Annie a couple of minutes later sitting on a bench in running clothes. "Hey." I panted pulling my ear buds out.

She smiled. "That was fast. You should join the track team."

I chuckled still trying to catch my breath. She patted the seat next to her motioning me to sit down.  
"Maybe I will."

We both were quiet watching kids play and other people run.

"So you wanna tell what's up with you?" I asked.

"It's just my dad...he's so oblivious."

I smiled sadly. "I would so hug you right now but I'm all sticky and hot."

She smiled giggling and pecked me on the cheek.

I felt my self grow even more flushed. "What was that for?"

"You just being you." she smiled.

I grinned. "Look, I kind of threw out alot of my stuff before I left for Bayshore and I was wondering if you wanted to help me pick out some clothes, cause I think only have like five pairs of jeans and T's."

She chuckled. "Alright."

We started walking and she asked. "So is this the park, that you...?"

I nodded "Yeah, right over there by the pond."

She nodded and took my hand, as she led me to her place.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After Annie got dressed she drove me back to my place and got down with me.  
I opened the door seeing my dads and Quinn watching a movie. They all turned their heads to us.

My dad paused the movie. "This is Annie. Dad is it cool if we go to the mall?"

They were all speechless for a moment. "Uh, sure go ahead and grab my wallet, and take the credit card."

I nodded. "You wanna come up?" I asked.

"Sure." she smiled.

I grinned taking her hand and leading her upstairs.

"Open door!" I heard my dad Jim yell.

I stopped letting Annie go in front and poked my head out to see him from the stair well. "Seriously dad? Really?" I say looking at him with a 'really?' face on. "God!" I said and stormed up to my room. What an ass, Annie and I aren't even together.

I walked up opening my door seeing Annie trying not to laugh at my embarrassment. "Sorry about that." I chuckled.

"It's okay." she smiled.

"Go ahead and make yourself at home just let me shower and change."

She nodded and began looking around my room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We both walked downstairs to the door. I saw my dad rubbing circles over Quinn's back and heard her sniffling. I stood at the dor awkwardly. "Um Quinn?" I called out grimacing.

She looked up to me with a pink nose and tears in her eyes.

"Do you,,,want to come?"

She looked at Annie who I felt shuffle around. "No, I have homework and my feet hurt, but thank you for asking."

I nod. "Bye dad."

"Bye sweetie." he said back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Monday rolled around my dads were unsure if they should let me go back to school or not. But I said that was ready.

"Do you need a ride?" Quinn asked as I walked down stairs.

"Nah, Annie's gonna take me...You know cause she's knew and all."  
Quinn nodded sadly and looked down.

I heard the doorbell ring and walked over to open it seeing Annie in cheerios uniform.

I busted out laughing as Annie punched me in the arm. "Shut up I had no choice. Some old tall women in a track suite named Sue Sylvester said if I didn't take head cheerio then she would tell everyone about what happened."

I nodded. "The devil in a track suite black mailing you...yup that's her alright."

She laughed. "I'm a little creeped out by her. How did she even know I was a cheerleader back in my old school?"

"She has eyes everywhere." Quinn added.

I saw Annie stiffen, she and everyone of my new friends don't really like Quinn much.

"You ready?" she asked me plastering on a smile.

I nodded grabbing my leather jacket and walked out with her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When she parked and we walked in together everyone was staring, I guess trying to figure out where I was or who I am.

"So I have a surprise for you." Annie said then stopped turning to some people who were gawking.

Can you like stop staring!" she growled.

And just like that everyone parted for her and I like royalty.

"Rachel!" Brittany squealed leaving Mercedes and Tina.

She jumped in my arms hugging me tightly.

"Hey Britt." I smiled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Hi Annie." Brittany smile to Annie.

"Hi." Annie smiled back.

They must have met during Sue's infamous weekend practices.  
I felt Tina and Mercedes hug me tightly. "Were sorry Rachel...We should have know." Mercedes said.

"Yeah we should have really been your friends." Tina said as well.

"How did you two find out?" I growled. "And who else knows?"

They looked a little taken back. "We..."

"They snuck into Mr Shue's room trying to figure out where you were." Brittany glared at them.

"It's just glee club that's all." Tina said.

I nodded, and saw Noah and Finn stop and see me then run my way.

Noah nudged Finn so he could get to me first. He pulled me in a big hug twirling me around. As soon as he put me down Finn lifted me up giving me a hug too.

"We missed you so much Rach." Finn said.

"I missed you guys too." I said back smiling. I looked to Annie. "Guys this is Annie."

"And new head cheerio." Brittany finished.

"Hi." The two boys said hi back.

I looked up to see Santana by a near by locker and Quinn round the corner. Before I could say anything I saw Hayley, Clarissa, Victoria, and Scout walking down the hall.

"Ethan!" Clarissa shouted grinning with her hands in the air.

"What the heck!" I laughed and ran towards them laughing hugging them all.

"This was your surprise." Annie chuckled smiling.

"You all go here now?" I asked smiling.

"Yup!" they all laughed.

I could see all the gleeks looking at me weirdly. But I ignored them as I went over my schedule with them.


	24. Moving On

**Don't own anything. This is pretty much just angst just a warning. Also I see Danielle Harris playing Annie.**

**'What is Love?' Chapter Twenty Four "Moving On"**

Rachel stood in front of the bulletin board, it showed a series of sporting tryouts. Two of them that caught her eye were basketball and soccer.

"Hello Rachel." she heard a soft cheery voice.

"Hello Ms Pillsbury." Rachel smiled looking to her left.

"So are you thinking about trying out for any of these?"

"Yeah but I don't know which one." Rachel replied turning back to the billboard.

"Which ones are you interested in?" she asked.

"Well two of them really caught my attention soccer and basketball."

"Hmm...why don't you come into my office after school and we'll discuss them?"

"Okay, thanks Ms Pillsbury."

"You're welcome Rachel, anytime." the doe eyed counselor smiled.

Rachel held both straps of her khaki backpack, as she walked down the hall meeting her friends at her locker.

"Hey guys." Rachel smiled. "So what do you think so far?"

"It sucks." Scout said.

"But so does every school in the world." Victoria smiled.

Rachel laughed. "Look guys, I was thinking you should all totally tryout for glee club." Rachel's friends all groaned in union. "Aw come on guys!" she was met with grumbles."Don't let me go in there alone! Come on guys! Maybe this will help us even more with our music!"

"Ohh come on Ethan! Those guys get cold drinks thrown in their face!" Clarissa whined.

"They won't slushy us because we look bad ass!"

Clarissa grumbled then exclaimed along with the rest. "Fine! But I ain't singin' no fuckin gay ass song!"

"Sweet!" Rachel grinned fist pumpin as the bell rang. "Come Clarissa, lets go to our next 'gay ass class'." she said sarcastically.

As they round the corner they were met with Santana.

"Oh look, it's whoretta." Clarissa said looking at Santana with disgust.

"Excuse me?" Santana said looking at Clarissa.

"You heard me you backstabbing bitch."

Before Santana could say anything Rachel stepped in. "Clarissa, I'll meet you in class. It's right over there."

Clarissa looked back at her friend who silently pleaded with her. "Fine." she sighed then walked away standing by the door checking her phone.

Santana looked down then back up shamefully. "Can we talk later?"

"When is later?" Rachel asked not really wanting to speak to her at the moment.

"Like, after glee?"

"No, I have to go see Ms Pillsbury."

"Okay then...how about-"

"Look Santana I haven't even talked to Quinn, what makes you think I wanna talk to you?"

Before Santana could say another word Rachel pushed passed her walking in the class room behind Clarissa.

"Oh great another whore." Clarissa said as a matter of fact seeing Quinn seated.

Rachel looked at Quinn then at the empty seat where she used to sit but decided against it and sat a couple seats ahead of her with Clarissa right behind her.

"Yo, Ethan you visit grandma yet?" Clarissa snickered knowing the blonde she called 'whore' was listening and watching with heartache, and nothing made Clarissa feel better than to torture the 'whore' who broke her best friend in more ways than one.

"Will you shut up about that, you could get her fired."

Clarissa laughed. "Right and you really wouldn't want that right?"

Rachel looked over her should with an eyebrow raised. "Will you shut up."

"I'm just sayin man if she's down then go down on her."

A kid beside them spit out his water.

"Eves drop much!" Clarissa spat at the boy as Rachel chuckled and saw Annie walk in and instantly smiled at Rachel.

"What about her Ethan?" Clarissa smirked knowing Rachel was blushing.

Rachel smiled back at Annie then picked up the boys binder on her right tossing it to another table. "Move kid."

The kid hastily moved out of the way so Annie could sit.

"Thanks." Annie smiled.

"Ms Berry."

Rachel looked up at her lit teacher. "Yes ma'm?"

"Will you please come up here for a moment?"

"No." Clarissa whispered making Rachel chuckle.

"Yes ma'm." Rachel said getting up and making her way to the teacher.

"Hey! Hey, Annie!" Clarissa whispered.

Annie turned around and made a 'what?' face.

"When you gonna let Ethan tap that?" Clarissa asked feeling the 'whore's' eyes on them.

Annie blushed rolled her eyes and turned back around.

"Oh come on Brackett! My main homie needs some ass!" Clarissa knew she was getting the death glare from the blonde whore, and that Annie was seriously blushing. "You so like, want her hands all over your body Brackett and you know it!"

Both Annie and Clarissa grew silent as Rachel reclaimed her seat. "What?" Rachel asked looking around.

"Ohh nothing just that you two kids should go out on a date or just hook up."

Rachel widened her eyes at Clarissa while Annie blushed furiously looking the other way acting like she didn't just hear that.

Clarissa mouthed 'What?' making Rachel grumble 'Idiot.' and turn back around. All the while Quinn kept thinking how Rachel is actually moving on.

Quinn watched as Clarissa moved up towards Rachel's ear and whispered something she couldn't make out but saw Rachel shake her head 'no'.

"Hey, Annie?" Clarissa called out.

"Yeah?

"Ethan here wants to take you out on a date."

Rachel shrunk in her seat writing out in her notebook while Quinn felt every emotion known to man.

Annie looked down at Rachel who was blushing. "Really?"

Rachel nodded diverting her gaze from Annie.

The bell rang making everyone leave except a few (meaning Quinn). Annie chuckled picking up her binders then said "I'll pick you up at eight."

Rachel was still seated in shock making Clarissa laugh. "Dude come on we have to go find the others for glee club."

Rachel gulped then woke up once again. "What the fuck Clarissa! Why did you do that?"

"Oh! Come on we both know you two have a thing for each other, hell since the first day you both met."

Rachel was pissed off picking up her things when Clarissa draped her arm around Rachel's shoulders. And said before walking off. "You gotta move on some time Ethan."

Rachel heard a sniffle turning around and went wide eyed she didn't even notice Quinn there.

"Ethan come on!" Clarissa called out.

Rachel looked down and walked out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright guys looks like we have four new members." Mr Shue smiled he was so happy he gained four new kids.

"Um hello they have to try out!" Santana shouted out.

"I'm with you girl." Mercedes chimed in making Kurt nodded and glare.

"Well Clarissa, Rachel, and I are more of the singers than Scout and Victoria are." Hayley said so that no one got in a fist fight since they just arrived.

"I just play the drums homie." Scout smirked making Finn's eyes widen.

"Okay then how about you all practice, Hayley you can sing one and Clarissa. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good boss." Clarissa grinned.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yo, Ethan have fun on your date tonight!" Clarissa shouted leaving the choir room.

"Hey, do you need a ride home?" Quinn asked Rachel before she left.

"I have to stay and talk to Ms Pillsbury." Rachel said softly.

"I'll wait." Quinn said gently.

"Are you sure?"

Quinn gave Rachel a sad smile and nodded.

"Thanks." Rachel said lowly.

"You're welcome." Quinn said back as they both started walking.

"Oh!" Rachel said pulling her knapsack in front of her lifting the top up pulling out a _snickers_ bar. "I got this for you earlier, but...you know I never got to give it to you."

Quinn smiled softly "Thanks."

"Welcome."

"Rachel?" Ms Pillsbury said from her door smiling.

"I'll be right back." Rachel said walking off.

"Okay...Sooo I talked to the soccer coach as well as the basketball coach and they said that since athletics is double block you can have A days for basketball and B days are for soccer. Now all you have to do is tryout." Ms Pillsbury smiled.

"Thank you so much Ms Pillsbury." Rachel smiled.

"You're welcome Rachel, now tryouts are going to be on Wednesday for basketball durring fourth block and Soccer is on Thursday during forth block. All you need is to have these signed by your doctor and this permission slip signed by one of your fathers." Ms Pillsbury giggled. "Or you can just have them sign both since they are doctors."

Rachel laughed along. "Thank you again Ms Pillsbury." she said standing up.

"Your welcome have a good day."

"You too."

Rachel walked out seeing Quinn seated. "Thanks for waiting."

Quinn smiled softly. "It's not a problem."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So why did you have to see Ms Pillsbury?" Quinn asked.

"She was just helping me get in soccer and basketball."

"Oh, that's great Rach." Quinn said smiling.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So let me get this straight you want me to give you a phyiscal so you can tryout for soccer and basketball?" Jim asked.

"Yeah." Rachel responded.

"Are you sure you want to do two different sports Rach?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Alright, well I'll give you one tonight."

"Cool."

Jonah walked in the house snapping them out of their small conversation.

"Hi dad." Rachel smiled hugging him.

"Hi sweetie how was school?"

"It was great all my friends from Bayshore go to my school now."

"Really? That's great! Tell them they are welcomed here anytime." Jonah beamed, he was happy Rachel could talk to someone who we're her age.

"Alright…Hey dad is it alright if I go out with Annie tonight?" Rachel asked Jonah softly.

Jonah looked taken back for a moment. He didn't expect Rachel to want to date, but nonetheless he was glad she was trying to move on from her heartbreak even though he knows deep in his heart she never will get over Quinn. "Uh sure. Okay."

They heard the door bell making Jonah scrunch up his eyebrows. "She's already here?"

"No, she said she'd be here at eight." Rachel said walking to the door. She opened it seeing her friend Hayley. "Hey!" she chuckled. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, I was just hoping we could work on the song before Annie comes." Hayley smiled.

"Yeah, sure come on in." Rachel smiled letting Hayley walk in. "You guys remember Hayley, right?" Rachel asked her fathers.

They both smiled and nodded shaking the pale hand. "Yes, we do hello Hayley."

"Hello, I hope you guys don't mind me being here." She said nervously.

"Non sense, you are welcomed here anytime." Jim smiled.

"Come on Hails lets go up to my room." Rachel said nodding her head upstairs.

They both walked up silently till Hayley caught sight of Quinn and smiled sadly. She knew that girl was still madly in love with Rachel, and she could tell Rachel felt the same but her pain over came love making Hayley's heart break for the two of them. "Hi, Quinn" she waved.

Quinn's eyes were filled with sadness as she attempted to smile but failed.

Rachel left her door open as she reached for her journal.

"Okay well this how much I have so far." She said showing Hayley giving her the pen so Hayley could fill in the blanks.

"Are you sure you want me to sing this? This is more your song than mine." Hayley asked.

"It's our song, and yes I'm sure. Besides you have a great voice for this song, you have to sing this Hails." Rachel said.

"Okay." She smiled laughing softly.

"We both need this Hayley."

The dirty blonde nodded.

"Cool now let's talk about our sound." Rachel picked up her guitar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hayley and Rachel were working on their song for so long Rachel forgot all about her date with Annie.

"Shit what do I do Hayley?" Rachel panicked,

"It's okay, just be yourself."

"I'm still wearing what I was wearing earlier!" Rachel growled.

"It's okay, Rach you look good go on I'll show myself out." Hayley smiled.

"Alright thanks Hails." before Rachel Hayley grabbed her arm.

"Are you ready? You know to move on?"

Rachel looked down. "I think so."

Hayley nodded and Rachel ran down stairs giving the awkward hello to Annie and left.

"Hayley." Quinn croaked out with tears streaming down her face.

"Yes?" Hayley said quietly.

"Do you think Rachel really wants her?"

"No." she said and walked away.

**Okay so I need a name for Rachel's band. I was thinking about '****Suicide Ohio' or 'Ohio**** Suicide' my friend you might know her KW05 suggested 'Love is the Movement' so what do you all think? Which one or do you have a better band name?**

**Oh and do you want me to write the date between Rachel and Annie or skip it?**


	25. The Date

**Don't own anything. This is pretty much just angst just a warning. Also I see Danielle Harris playing Annie.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update i didn't have a computer for a while.**

**'What is Love?' Chapter Twenty Five "The Date"**

"So where are we going?" Rachel asked Annie who smiled.

"Breadsticks sound good?"

"Yeah, sure." Rachel smiled.

When they both got to Breadsticks to their surprise it was pretty much empty. Their was a few other couples but overall it was dead. "Two please." Annie said to the hostess.

"Sorry no more seating." the girl said painting her nails.

"What are you talking about there's a ton of seating left." Rachel said looking around.

"Listen I don't think you know who I am. I'm Annie Bracket Sheriff Brackets daughter and if you don't sit us the fu-"

"Ohhh! Ms Bracket please this way." the manager said over hearing. Annie smirked and walked towards a booth while the manager growled at the lazy hostess.

"So what will it be today ladies?" an older woman asked holding her notepad in hand.

"Um, I'll have a _Dr Pepper_ please." Rachel replied.

"Water please." Annie said back.

The waitress nodded and left.

"So...how do you like McKinley?" Rachel asked.

"Eh it's alright, I like how everyone listens to me though." Annie chuckled.

_'So does Quinn. No! No Rachel no thinking about Quinn when your trying to move on!'_

The waitress came back "Are you two ready to order?"

"Uh..." Rachel looked at Annie.

"Actually I would like a salad, Rachel?"

"Um, I'll take a garden burger."

The waitress nodded looking at Rachel with confusion "Okay, my name is Alice if you ladies need anything else just holler." she smiled and walked away.

"So how long have you been a vegan?" Annie asked.

"Since I went to a slaughter house when I was nine."

Annie made a disgusted face.

"Yeah, exactly, I still have nightmares."

Annie giggled.

Ten minutes later their food came.

"Thank you." Rachel said along with Annie.

Rachel lifted up her burger and drew a big bite.

She stopped mid chew...something tasted off, different.

"Rachel what's wrong?" Annie asked.

Rachel started gagging and stood up abruptly bumping into a waiter who spilled a plate of spaghetti on Annie and Rachel.

The taste of meat melted into Rachel's taste buds. The smell of meat balls and red sauce covered both brunettes and made Rachel hurl on the waiter.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I am so. Sorry." Rachel said sitting in Annie's car outside of her house.

"It's okay, I understand." Annie chuckled.

They locked eyes when Rachel caught sight of a noodle hanging from Annie's ear.

Rachel started laughing along with Annie as she took it off.

"You know despite the fact that we both have spaghetti in our hair and you ate meat and we both got covered in speghetti and meat balls, I still had fun."

Rachel chuckled. "Me too."

Annie slowly leaned in closing her eyes.

_'Holy crap! Oh my gosh, she wants a kiss! Do it Rachel do it!' Rachel thought to herself_. Rachel snapped out of her thoughts when Annie stopped halfway to her. Rachel pushed her nerves away and slowly met Annie halfway. Lightly pecking her lips. Annie's lips were soft and tasted like strawberry lip gloss.

Rachel pulled away and smiled softly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." Annie smiled. "I'll pick you up in the morning."

"Alright, night."

"Goodnight." Annie grinned.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel opened her door waving goodbye to Annie and walked in seeing her dad's and Quinn watching a movie. They all turned their heads to her and gasped.

"What happened to you?" Quinn growled.

Rachel chuckled pulling off a piece of spaghetti. "Um well the waitress gave me meat which I took a bite of, I freaked out and tripped a waiter who dropped a huge plate of spaghetti on Annie and I."

Jonah snorted and began laughing which caused Rachel to laugh as well.

"Come on sweetheart I'll help clean you up." Jonah laughed leading Rachel to her bathroom.

Jim squeezed Quinn tighter kissing her temple. "Remember Quinn, patience."

Quinn nodded wiping her tear away before it fell. "At least she's laughing again."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once Jonah and Rachel settled down he finally asked his daughter his question. "Sweetie?"

Rachel looked up smiling. "Yeah dad?"

"Do you like Annie? Or are you just using her?"

"What do you mean by using her?" Rachel asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Like making Quinn jealous, or using Annie to get over Quinn."

"Dad." Rachel groaned shaking her head.

"I just don't want you leading this girl on if you still have feelings for Quinn."

"I'll always feel something for Quinn but right now, I don't feel in love." Rachel said shurrging her shoulders.

"What do you feel?"

"...I don't know...But dad no offence but, I haven't even spoken to Quinn or Santana about this, and I feel like I need to talk to them first. You know?"

"Of course. I'm here when you need to talk." Jonah smiled softly placing a kiss on Rachel's forehead.

"Thanks dad."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After Rachel talked on the phone to Clarissa about her date she sat on her bed looking through old photographs on her laptop of her, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. They were all so happy she wished none of this would have happened. That Quinn wouldn't have cheated but she knew everything happened for a reason, and maybe Quinn cheating on her was meant to happen so she could grow, or meet someone who she loved more than Quinn. Rachel snorted at that thought she knew she felt like she was on top of the world with Quinn but maybe for now they just needed time apart, and Annie and her friends were already helping her.

Rachel put down the picture and stood up walking towards Quinn's room and was about to knock but stopped she shook her head and began to walk away. To day just wasn't the day. She walked away right when Quinn walked up the stairs. Rachel looked at her for a moment and nodded. "Night." and shut the door.

"Goodnight, I love you." Quinn whispered to where Rachel was just standing feeling her heart clench and walked away to her empty bed.


	26. Misery Business

**Don't own anything. This is pretty much just angst just a warning. Also I see Danielle Harris playing Annie.**

**A/N: Alright guys some of you really want me to speed things up and you are so right, so in this chapter will be steady but next chapter will be a time jump. Not very long I'm thinking a month or a week it depends how I play it all out, I've had all these chapters in my head since day one it's just so hard to get there sometimes when I'm so close but somethings missing, you know?...anyways sorry for rambling. (Oh! also when I write the next day I mean Tuesday.) Oh! and I just realized instead of Rachel trying out during fourth block lets make it third block so she can go to glee club.**

**'What is Love?' Chapter Twenty Six "Misery Business"**

The next day when Annie came to pick Rachel up for school the two awkwardly hugged, and smiled bashfully at one another. It kind of reminded Rachel of when she had dated her first boyfriend when everything was awkward and when your palms would sweat. She never had that awkwardness with Quinn just butterflies.

As the day progressed Rachel had kept getting teased about her and Annie, nothing bad just all good in fun. Clarissa kept laughing at her smoothness with Annie especially when she heard about the spaghetti incident.

When glee time came around Rachel and her band had decided on performing on Friday since Rachel had tryouts on Wednesday and Thursday.

"Hey!" Rachel beamed seeing Annie leaning against the wall after glee was over.

"Hey, yourself." Annie smirked. "So do you need a ride home?"

"Actually I need to go to the store and buy a couple of things for try outs tomorrow." Rachel said back.

"I'll take you." Annie smiled.

"You ready Rach?" Quinn asked coming to her side.

"Ready for what? I thought you said you needed to go to the store?" Annie snapped.

"I do, Quinn just offered since-" Rachel was rudely cut off by Annie stepping in front of Rachel to block Quinn.

"I can take her Fabray, she is _my girlfriend_." Annie growled.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows she had never seen Annie this way before.

"Well, I just offered since we both needed too-"

"I don't care, I know what your trying to do Juno, and it's not going to work." Annie snapped.

"Annie!" Rachel exclaimed pushing her girlfriend back a little to her. "What is wrong with yo-"

"No, Rachel! It's bad enough that she lives a meer ten feet away from you, but she's still in love with you! I just don't trust-"

"So your snapping at Quinn because you don't trust her...Does that mean that you don't trust me?" Rachel asked.

"What? No...I just...Ugh...Fine you know what go with Quinn I'm sure you'd love too!" Annie exclaimed storming away.

"...I'm sorry about that, Quinn."

The blonde shook her head softly. "Don't be you don't need to be the one apologizing...You ready?"

"Yeah." the brunette nodded.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So are you nervous about tomorrow?" Quinn asked as she drove them to the store.

"Uhh, a little...I haven't played since middle school." Rachel answered.

"Rachel Berry nervous, I never thought I'd see the day." Quinn smiled softly at actually talking to the brunette rather than only a few words.

"It happens." Rachel chuckled.

"So...What are you and your friends going to play on Friday?"

"Uhhhumm well...We are going to play one Hayley and I wrote, and a _No doubt _song."

"Oh, that's-" Quinn was interrupted by Rachel's phone ringing.

"Sorry, Hello?"

_'So first fight with Bracket huh?' Clarissa said._

"I don't get it, I mean, I was like 'What the heck?' You know?" Rachel said still dumbstruck.

_'Yeah.'_ _Clarissa laughed. 'So do you wanna hang out? Figure out our band name?'_

"Uhh I can't."

_'Why not? Are you still with Quinn? Oh God Rachel please tell me you didn't fuck her!'_

"What! No! No! That-That-That's not going to happen." Rachel said clearing her throat whispering the last part quietly..

_'Then why can't we hang out?'_

"Because, I haven't even gotten what I need yet."

_'And what is that?' Clarissa asked._

"Uh-uh...I need to get some uh grocery's! For my...dad's." Rachel thought quickly.

_Clarissa snorted. 'Alright jeez.'_

"Yeah...I gotta go bye." Rachel said quickly ending the call.

"We need groceries?" Quinn asked.

"Huh?" Rachel asked.

"You just said you needed to get groceries." Quinn said parking the car.

"Oh! No, no, um that was nothing. Come on let's go."

They both got out of the car walking up to the entrance.

"So we'll both meet up here in an hour?" Rachel suggested opening the door for Quinn.

"Yeah, okay." Quinn said back.

Rachel grinned at the skateboard on the ground and hopped on skating away to the sports center. "Cool, bye."

She started shopping for shorts, sweats, cleats, basketball shoes, black wrist bands to cover her scars, and knee pads.

Exactly an hour later both girls met at the front, and walked to Quinn's car. The ride was silent with Rachel not really wanting to talk and Quinn not knowing what to talk about.

"Thanks taking me Quinn." Rachel said opening the house door.

"Oh, no don't worry about it, I mean we were going to the same place so it seemed right, you know?" Quinn smiled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

By morning Annie knocked on the door and was met with Quinn. Who rolled her eyes and walked away letting Annie let herself in.

"Look I'm sorry for being a bitch to you yesterday, it's just...I don't trust you, and I don't like you."

Quinn huffed shaking her head smiling. "You don't even know me."

"I know you were awful to Rachel for years and then when she gave you everything she had to offer, and needed you the most you fucked her friend." Annie smirked seeing Quinn defeated and silent.

"Annie? What are you-"

Annie cut off Rachel. "I'm here to apologize, right Quinn?"

The blonde looked up and nodded slowly going back to her toast.

"Oh."

"I got these for you Rach." Annie said handing Rachel a red and black rubber wrist band. "They are Power Balance bracelets. They are designed to work with your body's natural energy flow, I figured it would help you in your tryouts today."

"Wow...Thank you." Rachel smiled slipping it on.

"Can I still take you to school?" Annie asked quietly.

Rachel nodded lifting her bags and leading Annie out.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I was out of line yesterday...I just. Don't. Like. Her." Annie said throwing her head back.

"I understand, but I'm not going to hurt you Annie." Rachel said taking her hand.

Annie smiled softly starting the car.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once third block bell rang Rachel was stopped.

"Hey." Quinn said softly.

"Hi."

"I just wanted to wish you good luck today." she said looking down.

"Thanks...Um I have to go, but I'll see you tonight."

"Wait!" Quinn blushed at her word rush. "Do you need a ride...after glee?"

"Uhhhh yeah sure."

Quinn beamed and slowly turned to walk away.

"Thank you, Quinn." Rachel said before the girl was too far ahead.

Quinn turned and smiled nodding her head in return.

Rachel jogged down to the locker room quickly changing and rushed into the gym. She saw a man and a women who she knew were the coach's and jogged over to them.

"Rachel Berry?" the woman asked.

"Yes ma'm."

"I'm coach Val and this is coach O. Did Ms Pillsbury tell you the whole shebang?"

Rachel looked confused.

"Guess not." the woman muttered. "Okay, um you see those three girls over there?" she said pointing to a group of girls stretching by the bleachers. Rachel nodded letting her continue. "Well a week ago were tryouts, which you missed, and don't worry, I know why. Anyway's we had already picked everyone we wanted but the Koul sisters, you know them right? The twins?" Rachel nodded, they were the best at everything they were always butch but nobody ever questioned them about it. "Well they ended up moving back to Texas, and now I'm out two girls. So you will be teamed up with one of those three girls and play against each other, and I will let you know today. Okay?" Rachel nodded feeling a churn in her stomach that she hadn't felt since she first tried out for volley ball; she was nervous. "Good, now here's a jersey, and when you decide who to play with then you two choose the color. Oh, and here." the woman said handing Rachel a piece of paper with the number three, and her last name above it. "Use the safety pin and pin it to the back of the jersey."

Rachel nodded and started walking towards the girls.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry." she said to all of them.

Two of the girls rolled their eyes. "We know."

"Uhh, okay." she said about to retrack her hand.

"I'm Samantha Florez, but you can call me Sam it's nice to meet you, Rachel." a browned haired girl said shaking her hand. "I just moved here so, I don't know anyone."

Rachel smiled back. "You too, so where did you move from?"

"San Diego." she smiled.

"Ah, California, I've been there a few times. Do you miss it already?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I do. I grew up there you know?" Sam sighed.

"Yeah...You wanna be partners?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah that sounds good. What color should we be? Red or white?" Sam asked looking at the reversible jersey.

"Were white." the two other girls chimed in.

"Really, I'm Mexican. What are you Rachel?" Sam said sarcastically. The two girls scoff and walked away.

"Nice." Rachel said laughing.

Once Sam and Rachel helped each other put on their tags they started talking about tactics.

"Okay so what postions do you usually play?" Sam asked.

"Umm point guard, shooting guard, and small forward."

Sam chuckled. "So almost everything except center and power forward. That's cool it gives the other team the finger telling them just because I'm short doesn't mean I can't wipe your ass all over this court."

"Yeah, pretty much." Rachel laughed. "My old coach liked my drive, I hated when other people just stood there with the ball."

"Well good for you, I like being a power forward. It gives me an excuse to shove people out of the way."

They laughed hearing the whistle blow from coach Val, and jogged towards her.

"Alright so I'll set the buzzer for eight minutes which here in high school is a quarter. White team left side, red team right side; but remember winning doesn't mean you get the two spots, we're looking at how you play. Now, are you four ready?"

All four girls got into stance. When Rachel heard Annie shout "Wooo! Go Rachel!" Rachel blushed and nodded to coach Val who stepped back. Coach O threw the ball in the air and Sam knocked it to the left letting Rachel take it. She dribbled down the court dodging the girl on her ass and did a lay up scoring two points.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When the buzzer finally rang the coaches told them to get a water break while they decided. Both teams forgot how many each scored but Rachel just knew her and Sam won.

Annie ran up to Rachel giving her a water bottle.

"Thanks." Rachel panted.

"You looked so hot out there." Annie gushed.

Rachel smiled lazily trying to catch her breath.

"Your gonna win babe, I just know it." Annie smiled.

"I hope so." Rachel said back stretching her self out on the bleachers as Annie put a towel around her neck.

A minute later Sam came back in still breathing heavily. "Have they said anything yet?"

Rachel shook her head patting a spot next to her. "This is Annie-"

"Her girlfriend." Annie said shaking Sam's hand.

"Your gay?" Sam asked a little surprised.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Annie asked rasing her eyebrow.

Sam snorted. "Of course not, I applaud you for being true to yourself."

The coach walked up to the girls. "Hit the shower ladies."

They all looked at one another with confusion and walked to the locker room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Rachel got out of the shower, dried her hair, and got dressed she didn't see anyone so she figured they would let her know and went on ahead to glee practice.

All they did that day was discuss the importance of ballads and take a couple of notes. Rachel wrote and drew a picture of Scout drumming with beats bouncing off the drums left and right hitting people with her beats like_ Scott Pilgrim _needless to say she loved it and slipped it in the picture frame of her binder. Now as she tried leaving the choir room everyone wanted one; asking her to draw one for them.

Quinn had tried to talk to Rachel alone multiple times but she was surrounded by her new friends talking and drawing so finally when she was just about to tap her shoulder a coach called her over.

The others left once Rachel said bye and that she needed to wait for Annie. Once her friends were out of sight she jogged towards coach Val when she was tossed a jersey and a smirk followed by a "Practice is from six thirty in the morning to eight, and after fourth block on A days."

As soon as Coach Val turned the corner still smirking Rachel leaped in the air with joy fist pumping 'yes'.

Finally for the first time in months Quinn had to keep her self from giggling. She bit her lip smiling at Rachel shaking her head.

Rachel looked at the jersey up and down it was black, red, and white like the _Chicago Bulls_.

"Number three huh?" Quinn said startling Rachel. "I thought you hatted odd numbers..." Quinn chuckled softly at the memory. "You said they were unlucky."

Rachel turned smiling and shrugged. "Hopefully that bad luck doesn't follow me out on the court."

"I doubt it will...Congratulations, Rachel." Quinn said smiling back at her.

"Thanks-"

"Rachel! Baby did you make it?" Annie shouted from down the hall running towards Rachel.

"Just give me a minute." Rachel said to Quinn then turned back around towards Annie and held up her jersey smirking.

Annie squealed with joying, jumping into Rachel's arms. "I knew you would make it baby!" Annie beamed.

Rachel grinned laughing, holding Annie by her thighs. Annie hugged Rachel seeing Quinn watching and smirked. Annie pulled back crushing her lips against Rachel's.

Quinn shut her eyes flinching away from the image in her head. She felt her heart clench and fall; she cried as she turned away from Annie and Rachel.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn quickly wiped her tears when she heard Rachel tap on her window. She unlocked the door letting Rachel in.

"Sorry about that." Rachel said putting on her seat-belt.

Quinn nodded and started the car.

The drive was silent but Rachel hadn't even noticed all she thought about was her making the team and her girlfriend kissing the living daylights out of her. Whilst all Quinn wanted to do was cry and wish Rachel would hold her or better yet if she was making wishes that she had never slept with Santana.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once Rachel told her dads about her making the team she headed upstairs and did homework. She finally caved and picked up her jersey lifting it up to her upper body looking at what it would look like on her when she was snapped out of it.

"What the hell." Clarissa said looking at Rachel with Scout right beside her.

Rachel went wide eyed and threw the jersey out of sight.

"What was that?" Clarissa asked.

"Uh nothing!" Rachel answered.

"Was that a fucking basketball jersey?" Scout asked.

"No!" Rachel shouted.

Clarissa dodged Rachel grabbing the jersey. "Holy shit your on the basketball team?"

Quinn who could see it all happening from her room rolled her eyes at Clarissa.

"Fine! Yes! Okay! I made the team." Rachel said snatching the jersey back. "You got a problem with that?"

Scout snorted and shook her head falling back on Rachel's bed. Clarissa laughed and joined Scout.

"Good cause I'm trying out for the soccer team as well tomorrow."

"Why?" Clarissa asked.

"It helps with my anger issues okay." Rachel sighed.

"Ohhh, I see. Did Dr Clock recommend it?" Clarissa snorted. "Are you going to boink her or not?"

"Yes Dr Clock did recomend it, and no!" Rachel answered.

"Jeez next your going to tell me your taking mixed martial arts." Clarissa giggled along with Scout.

"..." Rachel stayed silent.

Clarissa sat up fast "Oh my God you are aren't you?"

"..."

"That's fuckin' awesome." Scout smirked. "Show me something."

Rachel grinned evilly and hurriedly showed them to the basement gym downstairs. Rachel showed them all the weight bags hung then unlocked one of the bags, and brought it to the middle of the rod. Rachel quickly kicked the bag so hard it sent it flying across the rod.

"Damn!" Clarissa and Scout said in union.

Scout walked over to the end of the rod trying to kick it like Rachel did but it barely moved. "Fuck that hurt!"

Rachel chuckled and took them back upstairs when Clarissa suddenly stopped her mid step.

"What?" Rachel asked seeing Clarissa's idea face.

"What if we started a fight club and you kicked everybody's asses!"

Scout and Rachel looked at eachother and busted out laughing pushing Clarissa out of the way and walking upstairs.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day was the same deal only this time when Rachel walked out onto the field she saw Sam again.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Rachel smiled.

"I'm trying out for this too." Sam beamed.

"Wait...Did you make the basketball team too?" Rachel frowned.

"Yes! You did too right?" Sam asked grinning.

"Yeah!" they both laughed high fiving one another.

"So why are you trying out?" Rachel asked.

"I can't sit still." She chuckled making Rachel laugh. "Yeah, but seriously I can't. I have ADHD."

Rachel nodded 'Ohhhing'.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everything went great that day for Rachel she made the soccer team and got to feel up her girlfriend in the car.

"Hmmm, baby." Annie moaned.

Annie had parked the car by Rachel's house and straddled her telling her how hot she was on the field today.

Rachel felt pressure below the belt and groaned when Annie started to rock back and forth. Rachel gripped Annie's thighs slowly inching up to her ass when suddenly there was a tap on the window.

"Jesus!" Annie jumped.

"Rachel, come on sweetheart we have a surprise for you. Say goodbye to Annie." Jim said sternly then walked away.

Rachel cleared her throat as Annie went back to her side. "Call you later?" Rachel asked. Annie smiled blushing and nodded. "Alright, get home safely." Rachel said pecking her cheek and got out of her car watching her drive away.

As Rachel walked up to her house she saw Quinn and her dads waiting, and noticed a covered car in her drive way.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"Well since you didn't really have a Christmas or a birthday, and now since you made both teams your father and I thought it would be best to get you a car."

Rachel turned around waiting for her dad to rip the cover off and when he did Rachel's breath caught.

"Oh my God! A 1970 Chevelle! Dad how...How did you find it?" Rachel asked jaw slacked. It was one of her dream cars ever since her grandpa drove her around in it.

"Well we searched and searched till finally we found the perfect one."

"I'm in love." Rachel said breathlessly. "I'm in love..I'm in love!" Rachel shouted at the top of her voice making Quinn and her dads laugh. "Oh baby! Oh mamacita! Look at you all sexy in red with black racing stripes!" Rachel's head snapped hearing her dad bring out the keys.

"Now Rachel here are the rules."

"Aw come on dad! Let me go!"

"Rules are important Rachel Berry."

"Jim just tell them to her already." Jonah snapped.

"...No, driving over the speed limit, always wear your seat belt-"

"_Don't use your phone while driving_, yeah dad I know." Rachel said snatching the keys and opening the door.

Rachel shut the door and started the car moaning when the engine roared to life. "Fuck yeah." The brunette peeled out as her father shouted out. "And no drag racing!" Jim sighed feeling all the worries make a migraine. "I still don't understand why we didn't get her that truck with all the airbags. It was way safer."

"Because Jimmy we can't suffocate her. She needs to breathe on her own."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Rachel sped off all she could think about was how exhilarating it felt and for some reason she wanted to be with Quinn but fought it off knowing she should want to pick up Annie and so she did.

Annie was so surprised and happy that Rachel just popped up wanting to go out with her. It made her feel wanted, special, and loved.

Rachel had taken her to a drive in movie watching an oldie but a goodie. They were in the middle of a movie when Annie pulled Rachel in for a soft kiss. When they pulled apart Annie went back in for more.

The next thing Rachel knew she was being pulled down by her shirt; luring both herself and Annie against her black leather seats. Rachel was a little shocked when she felt Annie take her hand and putting it underneath Annie's shirt, and onto her breast. When Rachel stopped for a brief moment but Annie took that to kiss down her jawline.

Annie sensed Rachel's hesitation and husked in her ear "Come on Rachel...I want you...I need you."

Rachel nodded went back to kissing while she moved up and down with Annie.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel tried to quietly enter her home without being noticed but her dad was there drinking coffee.

"Where have you been?" He asked not out of anger or worry but with interest.

Flashbacks of moaning and heavy breathing filled Rachel's mind. "With Annie." she said truhfully, taking a bite of an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Look Rachel, I know that I really hurt both you and your daddy, and I know that Quinn broke your heart as well but don't you think you ca-"

"Don't." Rachel said sternly. "You don't get to throw your judgement in my face when you did the exact same thing to daddy."

"Rachel-" Jim wavered.

"Just stop dad. You ruined this family, remember that." Rachel growled and stomped upstairs.

"You okay?" Quinn asked above a whisper. She had heard what Rachel said, and could practically feel the anger revolve around her.

Rachel breathed out gripping her door knob. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I know things are still awkward between us, and I know I'm probably the last person on Earth you would ever want to talk to about this but I am here. I always will be."

"...I'm leaving early so I gotta get some sleep...Goodnight."

"Rachel wait." Quinn said running to her hugging her back tightly. Rachel turned around hugging her around her baby bump, and brought her in a heated kiss. Quinn moaned loudly her body suddenly striking on fire. She could already feel her self growing wet. She didn't think it was the hormones but mainly the fact that Rachel, the love of her life had her hands gripping her thighs. Quinn felt Rachel take her into her room shutting the door and laying her down on her new bed. As Rachel hovered above Quinn moving from her enticing lips to her jawline.

"Rachel, Rachel, I love you." Quinn husked manoovering her pelvis to meet Rachel's thrust.

"Quinn...Quinn?" Rachel asked the blonde who snapped out of her dirty thought. "Quinn? What's wrong?" Rachel asked once again. Quinn had badly wanted to do what she just thought about as she walked towards Rachel and brought her in a hug. Rachel's arms were stiff beneath Quinn's, and when the blonde tried to breathe in Rachel all she smelt was Annie. The blonde quickly backed away, trying with all her might to hold back her tears that threatened to spill. At least until she made it to her own room.

"Goodnight." Quinn said softly and walked to her room shutting the door behind her as the tears began to fall. The blonde took her pillow in her arms and cried into it till she drifted off to sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Rachel woke up the following morning she had recalled her and Annie's date from last night except it wasn't Annie. It was Quinn, and instead of coming back home they slept underneath the stars by the secret pond Rachel had found when she was ten.

The brunette quickly changed and drove off to school for basketball practice. All they did was run drills and sixteen sixty's.

"Hey you okay?" Sam asked Rachel as they drank water walking to the locker room.

"Yeah, why?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know you just seem a little out of it today." Sam said opening the door.

"Thanks." Rachel said walking in.

"So...you wanna talk about it?"

"It's a long story." Rachel answered.

"I've got time." Sam pressed, but knew Rachel wasn't ready just yet. "Look when I'm stressed, sad, mad, or confused I run...So how about we go running somewhere sometime?"

"...Yeah...yeah alright." Rachel nodded.

Sam smiled taking her clothes and walked into a stall to shower.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel walked hand in hand with Annie into their first class of the day that they shared with Quinn, and Clarissa.

"You guys had sex last night!" Clarissa gasped.

Rachel's eyes grew larger than Ms Pillsbury's and threw her hood over her head as she made her way to her seat; smacking Clarissa in the head with her book bag as she walked by.

"God Clarissa you have such a big mouth." Annie snapped.

"Did you?" Quinn asked below a whisper letting only Rachel hear. The brunette sat in a silence hearing Clairissa and Annie bicker back and forth.

"The better to eat you with my dear." Clarissa smirked.

"Ugh! Rachel!" Annie whined.

Rachel diverted her gaze from the broken blonde to her girlfriend.

"Tell her something!" she snapped.

"Clarissa shut up." Rachel said lazily.

Annie scoffed and grabbed her things sitting with the cheerios on the other side.

Rachel gave Annie the 'What did I do?' look as she watched her glare back at her.

"Nice sticking up for your lady, Rachel." Clarissa snickered only to get kicked underneath the table.

"Shut up Clarissa." Rachel growled.

"Whoa now that's how you scare someone." Clarissa chuckled looking at Rachel, but didn't see her laughing and apologized.

"Yes, Ms Fabray?" the teacher called out.

"May I please be excused." Quinn wavered.

"Yes of course."

Rachel watched as Quinn practically ran out the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When the bell rang out Rachel found Quinn by her locker taking out a book.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rachel asked nervously.

Rachel watched as Quinn plastered on a soft smile; her eyes full of sadness as she nodded. "Just morning sickness." she answered.

"I thought that went away after the first trimester?" Rachel said back scratching her head with squinted eyes, she sighed as Quinn looked down. "You don't have to lie to me Quinn, I didn't mean you to find out that way, but-"

"So it's true." Quinn said with heartbreak.

"Well...Yeah." Rachel answered.

Quinn's face consorted into pain, as she let tears fall freely. "Okay..." She sucked in her breath and continued. "Can we be even now? I need you so much Rachel, I love you."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. "We'll never be even, Quinn...Ever."

"Rachel we need to talk." Annie interupted her jaw set and her eyes never leaving Rachel's.

Rachel sighed and nodded knowing Annie was more than likely going to bitch at her, and walked away from Quinn to a deserted area.

"Look Rachel, were together that means were a team, when people talk about you I stick up for you and you stick up for me, end of story."

"But Clarissa was just joking."

"I don't care if she was joking or not..." Annie sighed. "I'll see you later tonight." she said walking away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The day went on slowly till finally it was glee time, and they all met in the auditorium.

"Okay so whos going first?" Mr Shue smiled.

"We are!" Clarissa grinned walking up to the mike, while Scout went to the drums, Victoria went to her Cassio, Hayley grabbed her bass, and Rachel grabbed her electric guitar.

Rachel looked around at her band making sure they were ready then signaled Victoria nodding to her and said "Okay, 1,2,3,4!"

**(*Song is Just a Girl By No Doubt*)**

Rachel started along with Victoria then after a few seconds signaled Scout, then nodded to Hayley and Clarissa to start.

_Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
I'm exposed  
And it's no big surprise  
Don't you think I know  
Exactly where I stand  
This world is forcing me  
To hold your hand_

Rachel had fun jumping everywhere as she played her guitar.

_'Cause I'm just a girl, little 'ol me  
Don't let me out of your sight  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
So don't let me have any rights  
(Ohhhhhhh!)_ Rachel and the rest of the girls sang as Clarissa continued._  
Oh...I've had it up to here!_

_The moment that I step outside  
So many reasons  
For me to run and hide  
I can't do the little things I hold so dear  
'Cause it's all those little things  
That I fear_

All the glee clubbers stood up jumping up and down singing along.

'Cause I'm just a girl I'd rather not be  
'Cause they won't let me drive  
Late at night I'm just a girl,  
Guess I'm some kind of freak  
'Cause they all sit and stare  
With their eyes

I'm just a girl,  
Take a good look at me  
Just your typical prototype

_(Ohhhhhhh!) _Rachel and Hayley sang together sharing the mic with their backs pressed together.

Oh...I've had it up to here!  
Oh...am I making myself clear?  
I'm just a girl  
I'm just a girl in the world...  
That's all that you'll let me be!  
I'm just a girl, living in captivity  
Your rule of thumb  
Makes me worry some

I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?  
What I've succumbed to Is making me numb  
I'm just a girl, my apologies  
What I've become is so burdensome  
I'm just a girl, lucky me  
Twiddle-dum there's no comparison

_(Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!)_ They all sang loudly._  
Oh...I've had it up to!  
Oh...I've had it up to!  
Oh...I've had it up to here!_

"Woo! That was awesome you guys!" Mr Shue laughed standing up clamping.

"So awesome!" Finn exclaimed with the rest of the guys.

"That was like a really cool song." Brittany smiled.

"So Hayley, your next right?"

"Yes." she smiled, everyone stayed in place but this time Clarissa grabbed another electric guitar. "Rachel wrote this song actually." Hayley said nervously.

"So did Hayley." Rachel said tuning her guitar.

"Just like two words." she chuckled.

"Alright, ready?" Victoria asked before she played the intro.

"Hell yeah!" Clarissa smirked eager to see how Quinn would react to the lyrics.

**(*Song belongs to Paramore titled Misery Business****Also bold means Rachel sang along***)**

Rachel did an airslpilt with her guitar.

_I'm in the business of misery,  
__**Let's take it from the top.**__  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's __**ticking like a clock.**__  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine __**she caught him by the mouth.  
**__  
I waited __**eight long months,  
**__She finally set him free.  
I told him I __**couldn't lie **__he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
__**But I wear the biggest smile.**_

Rachel sang along.

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
**__But I got him where I want him now.  
__**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
**__Just steal it all away from you now.  
__**But God does it feel so good,  
**__Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
__**Cause God it just feels so,  
**__It just feels so good._

Second chances they don't ever matter, people

_**never change.  
**__once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, __**that'll never change.**__  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
__**I'm sorry honey,**__ but I'm passin' up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it __**just like you.**__  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like.  
It's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
**__But I got him where I want him now.  
__**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
**__Just steal it all away from you now.  
__**But God does it feel so good,  
**__Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
__**Cause God it just feels so,  
**__It just feels so good._

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Rachel stood next to Scout and started playing with everything she had with Hayley wipping her hair back and forth.

While Hayley sang Scout did her drum solo. Rachel head banged along with her fist punching.

Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now.

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
**__But I got him where I want him now.  
__**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
**__just steal it all away from you now.  
__**But God does it feel so good,  
**__Cause I got what I wanted now  
__**And if you could then you know you would.  
**__Cause God it just feels so,  
__**It just feels so good.**_

Rachel ended their song with her guitar. She didn't even notice how everyone had already been standing up through thee whole song cheering.

"Wow!" Mr Shue laughed.

"Rachel! Hayley that was sooo amazing! Great lyrics, great as a whole infact...I think I speak for everyone welcoming you all to New Directions!"

Quinn wiped her tears stood up unseen and left her seat.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel sighed against her pillow her day had been so long but all she needed to do now was talk to Quinn. She sat up opening her drawer taking out an old picture of herself and Quinn. She sighed putting down the picture walked towards Quinn's room; knocking softly.

"Hi." Rachel said locking eyes with Quinn.

"Hey." Quinn smiled softly.

"Can we talk?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded stepping to the side she knew exactly what this was about.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked gesturing to Quinn's protruding stomach.

"Alright." Quinn said sitting down on her bed as Rachel pulled up a chair. "You?"

"Okay." Rachel said sitting down.

They were both silent letting the creeks in the house echo out around them.

"You were great today. So free and happy."

"Thank you...I-I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for treating you the way I have been for the past couple of months...I should have never acted like that to you." Rachel said locking her eyes with a gloomy hazel.

Quinn shook her head. "You had every right to hate me, I hurt you..." Quinn let a few tears fall. "So bad, and I'm sorry." she cried softly feeling that sick feeling whenever she thought about what she had did to push Rachel over the edge.

Rachel reached over to her wiping away her tears. "It's okay..." Quinn looked up with shock written on her face. "I forgive you."

"How? How can you forgive me for hurting you like that?"

"Because...I love you." Quinn felt her heart soar for a second till Rachel shot it down.

"Maybe not in that way...but I do...I always will, and I want us to be able to build a friendship this time. A real one."

Quinn smiled sadly with tears falling down and barley managed to let out "Okay."

Rachel kneeled hugging Quinn to her then let go saying goodnight.


End file.
